Uralte Magie
by Leliha
Summary: In einem Nationalpark im Südwesten Schottlands geschehen seltsame Dinge, die sowohl eine große Tageszeitung als auch das Zaubereiministerium Nachforschungen anstellen lassen. Und was hat ein Mann namens Septimus Spane mit der Sache zu tun? SSOCHG
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel eins: Die Story**

„Und was ist mit Loch Ness? Gibt es das Ungeheuer nicht mehr?"

Janet Muir legte möglichst viel, wie sie hoffte, absolut beißenden Spott in ihre Stimme.

Aber ihr Chefredakteur lächelte nur mit milder Ironie.

„Das Ungeheuer hat seine Schuldigkeit getan, Janet. Denken Sie doch nur – jahrzehntelang hat es für uns in der Saure-Gurken-Zeit die Spalten gefüllt und die Auflagenzahl stabil gehalten, es hat ein Recht auf eine Pause."

Janet schnaubte verächtlich.

„Abgesehen davon ist die Galloway-Sache wesentlich publikumswirksamer. Da ist Spannung drin, Grusel, Gefühl... Es handelt sich nicht nur um ein geheimnisvolles Phantom, sondern noch dazu um eines, das Menschen rettet. Unschuldige Menschen, die in Not geraten sind."

„Durch ihren bodenlosen Leichtsinn," ergänzte Janet schneidend.

„Genau, und deshalb können sich die Leser ganz gemütlich in der vorteilhaften Situation des Klügeren sonnen. Janet, Sie haben doch sonst auch einen ausgezeichneten Riecher für eine gute Story."

„Peter, verdammt, mein Spezialgebiet sind Kriminalfälle..."

„Genau, da passt doch dieses Hochlandgeheimnis bestens hinein."

„Galloway ist nicht im Hochland."

„Schon recht, auch egal. Ich möchte, dass Sie sich dieser Sache annehmen. Sie haben, sagen wir, eine Woche Zeit und ansonsten völlig freie Hand. Als Schottin sind Sie doch prädestiniert dafür, Sie kennen das Land, Sie sprechen die Sprache der Bewohner. Ist doch eine Art Heimspiel für Sie."

Janet verdrehte die Augen.

„Peter, zugegeben, ich _bin_ in Edinburgh geboren, mein Urgroßvater_war_ Schotte, aber meine Eltern sind beide in London aufgewachsen. Was die Sprache anbelangt, so habe ich genau die selben Schwierigkeiten, die Schotten zu verstehen wie Sie und außerdem..."

Der Chefredakteur hob die Hand.

„Janet! Wie auch immer, ich will die Hintergründe zu diesen Gerüchten und ich will sie aus erster Hand und gut recherchiert und deshalb von Ihnen. Besorgen Sie sich einen Flug."

Er hatte sich halb aus seinem Stuhl erhoben, hielt ihr einen grünen Aktenordner und eine CD hin und bedachte sie mit dem Nicken, das, wie jeder in der Redaktion wusste, erstens keinen Widerspruch zuließ und zweitens jedes Gespräch unerbittlich beendete.

Janet schnappte sich die Unterlagen, stieß heftig die Luft aus, drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Büro. Die Tür war leider so schwer, dass man sie nicht zuwerfen konnte, deshalb machte sie ihrer Wut Luft, indem sie der Sekretärin nur einen grußlosen, wütenden Blick zuwarf.

Galloway – Wald, Berge, Hochmoor, Schafe, Nebel, Regen und Kälte auch im Sommer. Und das ihr, einem bekennenden Stadtmenschen mit einem zwanghaften Bedürfnis nach Wärme und Sonnenschein. Sie besaß noch nicht einmal die richtige Kleidung für einen Ausflug in diese Wildnis!

Nur weil sie auf der falschen Seite der Grenze geboren war.

Sie blätterte in dem Ordner, überflog im Gehen die kopierten Zeitungsseiten. So ein Blödsinn: Der Schutzengel von Galloway National Park. Wirre Geschichten von irgendwelchen Zeitgenossen, die sich wichtig machen wollten. Rettung aus auswegloser Situation – Geretteter erinnert sich an nichts – Verirrt im Nebel. Bullshit, gerade gut genug für die Lokalzeitungen. Wollte man diesen Leuten und ihrer blühenden Phantasie noch Vorschub leisten, indem man ihnen ein überregionales Forum schuf? Saure-Gurken-Zeit hin oder her, dieser Schutzengel machte sich noch rarer als Nessie. Niemand hatte ihn je gesehen, niemand außer den angeblich Geretteten hatte etwas von den Rettungsaktionen gemerkt. Aber na gut, wenn es denn sein musste, würde sie hinfahren, gründlich recherchieren und dann das Ganze höchstwahrscheinlich als den Quatsch enttarnen, der es war.

Entschlossen warf sie den Ordner auf ihren Schreibtisch, ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen, griff mit der linken Hand zum Telefon und mit der rechten zur Computermaus.

_Herzlichen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Charakteren und Plot_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel zwei: Magie im Spiel?**

„Und Sie glauben wirklich, dass an der Sache mehr dran ist, als blühende Fantasie, zu viel Whisky oder der Wunsch, einmal im Leben in der Zeitung zu stehen?"

Zweifelnd überflog Hermine Granger die Ausschnitte aus den Muggelzeitungen, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet waren.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Hermine, aber es könnte was dran sein, ich habe da so ein Kribbeln im Bauch..."

Die junge Hexe seufzte. Zwar war sie noch nicht lange in dieser Abteilung des Ministeriums tätig, aber das ‚Kribbeln im Bauch' ihres Vorgesetzten war im ganzen Haus als geflügeltes Wort bekannt. Ebenso, dass meistens etwas dabei heraus kam, wenn er diesem Kribbeln Folge leistete. Schon oft waren auf diesem Wege die schändlichen Machenschaften mehrerer der dunklen Magie verfallener Zauberer aufgedeckt worden. Leider gab es auch nach Voldemorts Vernichtung noch genug Leute, die ihre magischen Fähigkeiten vorzugsweise zum Schaden anderer, vor allem Muggel, einsetzten, so dass die Abteilung für Magischen Missbrauch, kurz AMMI, ausreichend mit Arbeit versorgt war.

„Wenn da oben in Schottland jemand mit Zauberkräften am Werk ist, hilft er den Muggeln, er tut ihnen nichts zu Leide, Sir," gab Hermine zu bedenken.

Ihr Vorgesetzter brummte eine widerwillige Zustimmung.

„Da haben Sie recht, aber alle Opfer, eh, ich meine, Geretteten geben an, das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben. Ihnen fehlen ein paar Stunden ihres Lebens. Wer weiß, was da mit ihnen geschehen ist."

„Mit Verlaub, Sir, wenn ihnen etwas zugestoßen wäre, hätten sie das doch bestimmt längst gemerkt."

Der Zauberer lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hermine, glauben Sie mir, ich habe diese Argumente längst alle durchgespielt; und trotzdem, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass bei diesen Nebelrettungsaktionen sehr geschickte Zauberei im Spiel ist, Zauberei, über deren Ausübung wir keinerlei Informationen haben, worüber wir aber sehr wohl im Bilde sein sollten. Genaugenommen müsste sie von uns genehmigt werden, da sie ja Muggel miteinbezieht. Das ist kein Zustand, das können wir nicht dulden. Und deshalb muss jemand der Sache nachgehen, und ich möchte, dass Sie das tun. Dort drüben liegt ihr Dienstreiseantrag, Sie müssen nur noch unterschreiben."

„Aber, Sir, ich..."

Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Sie sind doch prädestiniert für einen Aufenthalt in unberührter Natur, Hermine, schließlich waren Sie damals fast ein Jahr lang mit Potter im Zelt unterwegs. Nach so einer Survival-Tour ist das da oben doch wie eine Teeparty am Gartenteich."

Jovial breitete er die Arme aus.

„Sir, ich..."

„Ich habe mich doch klar ausgedrückt, meine Liebe, oder?"

Hermine Granger war puterrot geworden. Es war sonst bestimmt nicht ihre Art, ihrem Vorgesetzten zu widersprechen, normalerweise hätte sie sofort zugestimmt, normalerweise hätte ihr dieser Auftrag sogar Spaß gemacht, aber im Moment hatte sie wirklich anderes zu tun, als irgendwo in der schottischen Wildnis nach eventuellen Spuren von illegaler Magie zu forschen.

„Sir, Sie wissen doch, Ron und ich – wir wollen in vier Wochen heiraten, es ist noch so viel zu tun, ich kann unmöglich weg, vielleicht kann Mark das übernehmen."

Ihr Vorgesetzter schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Mark ist ein verlässlicher und fleißiger Mitarbeiter, keine Frage, aber er ist unselbständig und – das wissen wir alle - nicht besonders geschickt, was den Umgang mit Muggeln betrifft. Diese Mission findet aber nun mal unter Muggeln statt und verlangt in dieser Hinsicht nach aller erdenklichen Vorsicht und nach viel Fingerspitzengefühl, Hermione, und dafür brauche ich Sie. So, und jetzt treffen Sie Ihre Vorbereitungen, morgen sollten Sie in Schottland sein."

„Sir..."

„Keine Widerrede, Mädchen, Mr Weasley hat bestimmt Verständnis dafür, dass der Job Vorrang vor dem Privatleben hat. Gute Reise."

Hermine gab sich geschlagen. Sie setzte ihre Unterschrift unter den Dienstreiseantrag, der ihr die Benutzung eines Portschlüssels gestatten würde und ging schweren Herzens nach Hause, um ihre Koffer zu packen und ihrem Verlobten die Lage zu schildern.

_ Herzlichen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Charakteren und Plot _


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel drei: Anreise**

Sechsunddreißig Stunden später navigierte Janet ihren Mietwagen durch die Kreisverkehre um den Flughafen von Glasgow, vollauf damit beschäftigt, die widerspenstige Gangschaltung des Autos zur Kooperation zu überreden und dabei die richtigen Hinweisschilder nicht zu übersehen.

Endlich befand sie sich auf der Autobahn Richtung Süden und entspannte sich etwas.

Entgegen allen Wetterklischees schien die Sonne vom strahlend blauen Himmel und ließ die grüne Hügellandschaft links und rechts des breiten Asphaltbandes smaragden glänzen.

Die letzten Stunden waren voller Hektik gewesen: Flug und Unterkunft buchen (ein Hoch auf das Internet!), Termine absagen (den Zahnarzttermin zum dritten Mal verschoben), Nachbarin um das übliche Blumengießen bitten und zuletzt zum Einkaufen fahren. Janet war noch nie in einem Laden für Outdoor-Ausstattung gewesen und war sich höchst deplaziert vorgekommen. Nach intensiver Beratung und ebensolchem Einsatz ihrer Kreditkarte besaß sie nun einen Rucksack, Wanderschuhe und entsprechende Bekleidung. Hoffentlich ließ sich das als Spesen abrechnen, sie würde die Sachen bestimmt nie im Leben mehr brauchen.

Prestwick, Ayr, weiter Richtung Stranraer. Während Janet der vielbefahrenen Landstraße folgte, legte sie sich einen Schlachtplan für die folgenden Tage zurecht. Sie musste natürlich die Geretteten ausfindig machen und interviewen, ortsansässige Leute befragen, die Forstverwaltung, Jäger...

Endlich ein Hinweisschild auf den Nationalpark. Janet bog ab und wähnte sich bald in einer anderen Welt, weit weg von der autofreundlichen Zivilisation. Die Straße wurde schmal und schmaler, Ortschaften bestanden nur noch aus wenigen Häusern, statt Tankstellen und Kreisverkehren gab es Wald, Hochmoor und Schafe. Wie hielten die Bewohner das nur aus in dieser Einöde? Nichts als Landschaft! Um das Maß voll zu machen, zog der Himmel sich immer mehr zu und bald fielen die ersten Regentropfen. Janets Stimmung sackte in den Keller.

Während die Straße sich höher und höher in die wolkenverhangenen Berge wand, wurde der Regen so stark, dass die Scheibenwischer fast keine Wirkung mehr hatten, Janet hoffte inständig, dass ihr jetzt kein größeres Vehikel entgegenkommen möge. Sie hatte das mulmige Gefühl, mutterseelenallein auf der Welt zu sein, eingekapselt in prasselnden Regen und Wolkenschwaden. Den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet, kroch sie im Schneckentempo weiter den Berg hinauf. Wenn das so weiterging, würde sie Stunden brauchen bis zu ihrem Ziel. Sie schaltete das Radio ein, aber der Empfang war so schlecht, dass sie es bald wieder aufgab.

Irgendwann gewann sie den Eindruck, als ginge es nicht mehr bergauf, sondern bergab. Also hatte sie offenbar einen Pass überquert. Sie wollte gerade nach der Karte auf dem Beifahrersitz greifen, als der Motor ein schluckaufähnliches Geräusch von sich gab. Ihr Fuß auf dem Gaspedal bewirkte plötzlich gar nichts mehr, sie schaffte es gerade noch, den Wagen in eine der kleinen Ausweichbuchten am Straßenrand rollen zu lassen. Verdammter Mist! Was war das nun? Wütend zog sie die Handbremse an und starrte einen Moment lang auf die tropfenbedeckte Windschutzscheibe.

Notruf, natürlich, wozu war sie Mitglied im Automobilclub? Sie kramte ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wollte nach der Nummer suchen, als das Gerät ein sanftes Piepsen ertönen ließ. Akku schwach. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Ein weiteres Piepsen und das Licht im Display erlosch. Aus. Mit einem Wutschrei warf sie das Telefon auf den Beifahrersitz. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch warten und hoffen, dass außer ihr noch andere Verrückte in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend bei einem solchen Mistwetter unterwegs waren. Suchend blickte sie auf das Armaturenbrett. Wo war nur der Schalter für die Warnblinkanlage? Ah, da. Sie drückte ihn und vernahm das leise Klicken. Draußen im Wolkengewaber konnte sie schwach das Blinken erkennen. Sie fröstelte und drehte sich um, um ihre Jacke – neu, wind- und wasserabweisend, fast unanständig teuer für so ein hässliches Kleidungsstück – vom Rücksitz zu angeln, da sah sie es: Lichtkegel, die durch die Wolken wanderten, ein anderes Auto. Dem Himmel sei Dank! Sie schlüpfte schnell in die Jacke, zog sich die Kapuze über, stieg aus und starrte durch den Regen in die Richtung des Lichtscheins. Die Scheinwerfer näherten sich, Janet wedelte mit den Armen und sie wurden langsamer, kamen schließlich vor ihr zum Stehen. Die Fahrertür öffnete sich, jemand stieg aus. Ein Mann, der Größe und Statur nach zu urteilen, sein Gesicht konnte sie nicht sehen, es war ebenfalls im Schatten einer Kapuze verborgen.

„Guten Abend," grüßte eine tiefe Stimme. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Der Wagen will nicht mehr, ich habe keine Ahnung, woran es liegt," antwortete Janet und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass ihre eigene Stimme unüberhörbar weinerlich klang. „Mein Handy hat keinen Saft, ich kann die Pannenhilfe nicht anrufen."

Der Fremde brummte leise vor sich hin.

„Von Autos verstehe ich nichts," sagte er zögernd, „aber ich kann Hilfe holen. Einen Moment."

Er fingerte ein Mobiltelefon aus seiner Jackentasche und wählte.

„Ja, hallo, Mr Reid, Spane hier. Wir haben eine Panne..."

Janet entnahm dem Gespräch, dass sich jemand um den Wagen kümmern würde, auch wenn es sich nicht wie ein Anruf bei der Notrufzentrale angehört hatte.

Der Mann steckte sein Telefon weg und wandte sich dann erklärend an sie.

„Das war Angus Reid. Ihm gehört die Tankstelle in Maybole. Er kommt und sieht sich das Problem an. Wenn er nichts machen kann, schleppt er den Wagen ab. Reid ist schneller als der Notdienst, er kennt sich hier aus und ist zuverlässig."

Janet nickte und zog ihre Jacke fester um sich.

„Danke, dann will ich Sie auch nicht länger aufhalten."

Sie fand selber, dass sie nicht sehr überzeugend klang.

Der Mann musterte sie lange aus dem Schatten seiner Kapuze, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und lachte leise.

„Sie wollen doch wohl nicht alleine hier oben sitzen bleiben? Angus Reid kommt, aber es kann noch eine Weile dauern. Seine Frau ist gerade nicht da und er muss auf das Baby aufpassen. Am besten lassen Sie den Wagen hier und fahren mit mir nach Glen Drole."

„Ja, aber..."

„Wollten Sie nicht dorthin?"

„Doch, aber..."

„Keine Angst, hier oben stiehlt niemand Autos. Reid ruft mich an und sagt Bescheid, wenn er herausgefunden hat, wo das Problem liegt."

„Das ist gut, aber..."

„Ich habe übrigens auch keine unlauteren Absichten Ihnen gegenüber."

Der unüberhörbare Spott in seiner Stimme ließ sie rot werden, und sie hoffte, dass Kapuze, Regen und Dämmerlicht dies verbergen konnten. Eine passende Entgegnung fiel ihr natürlich auch nicht ein. Ach, was soll's, dachte sie. Er klang vertrauenswürdig und sie hatte wirklich keine besondere Lust, hier noch stundenlang in Kälte, Nässe und zunehmender Dunkelheit herumzusitzen.

Langsam nickte sie. „Wenn es Ihnen keine Mühe macht..."

„Nein, schließlich haben wir den gleichen Weg."

Sie holten Janets Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum und luden es in den kleinen Geländewagen.

Dann stiegen sie ein und fuhren los. Janet warf ihrem Leihwagen einen mulmigen Abschiedsblick aus dem Heckfenster zu.

„Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen," bemerkte der Fahrer.

„Ja," seufzte Janet und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Er streifte seine Kapuze ab und Janet erkannte ein nicht mehr junges, mageres Durchschnittsgesicht, nicht besonders schön, aber auch nicht gerade hässlich, und dunkle, leicht feuchte Haare, die mal wieder einen Schnitt hätten gebrauchen können.

„Ich bin Septimus Spane, ich wohne in Glen Drole," stellte er sich vor.

„Janet Muir," antwortete sie.

„Urlaub?" fragte er beiläufig.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Arbeit."

„Aha." Offenbar reichte ihn das als Erklärung.

Verstohlen musterte sie ihren Nachbarn. Seiner Sprache nach war er kein Schotte, aber da er sich so gut auskannte, wohnte er offenbar schon länger hier in der Gegend. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Seltsam, einen Moment lang hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, als seien seine Konturen unscharf, als verschwimme alles vor ihren Augen. Lag wohl an den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen. Sie suchte sich eine bequemere Position in ihrem Sitz.

Mr Spane fuhr wesentlich schneller als sie, offenbar kannte er die Strecke genau und konnte der Straße auch ohne klare Sicht folgen. Janets Blick fiel auf seine Hände auf dem Lenkrad. Schmal und kräftig - schöne Hände.

„Was machen sie beruflich?"

Die Frage kam so überraschend, dass Janet zusammenzuckte und erst nur ein Stottern zuwege brachte.

„Eh, ich bin Journalistin."

„Aha, und was treibt Sie beruflich in diese Gegend?"

Janet lachte.

„Können Sie sich das nicht denken?"

„Nein, sollte ich das?" In seiner Stimme lag echtes Erstaunen.

„Na, der Schutzengel von Galloway," half Janet ihm aus.

„Aha." Wenig Begeisterung.

„Mein Chefredakteur meinte, an der Geschichte sei was dran," erläuterte sie.

„Aha."

Seine emotionslose Reaktion ging Janet langsam auf die Nerven.

„Sagen Sie bloß, Sie haben noch nichts davon gehört?" forschte sie nach.

„Doch, doch," entgegnete er zerstreut, den Blick fest auf die Regenwand vor der Windschutzscheibe gerichtet, „man erzählt sich so manches."

„Und was glauben Sie?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht."

Janet war baff. Da hatte sie gedacht, diese Geschichte sei das absolute Highlight in dieser abgelegenen Gegend und nun saß sie neben jemandem, den das alles absolut nicht zu interessieren schien.

„Denken Sie, die Leute, die angeblich gerettet wurden, sind zuverlässig und erzählen die Wahrheit?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Oder wollen sie sich nur wichtig machen?"

„Tja..."

„Oder ist das alles nur das Resultat von zu viel Whisky?"

Er lachte leise. „Schon möglich."

Mit einem frustrierten Schnaufen ließ Janet sich in den Sitz zurückfallen. Wenn alle hier so einsilbig waren, konnte ihre Arbeit ja heiter werden!

Er bremste ab und sie passierten ein Haus.

„Glen Drole," verkündete er. „Wohnen Sie im ‚Drole Inn'?"

„Ja, ist ja wohl die einzige Unterkunftsmöglichkeit hier."

Er brummte zustimmend und bog von der Hauptstraße ab. Nach einer kurzen Fahrt durch eine von niedrigen Häusern gesäumte Seitenstraße stellte er den Wagen auf einem kleinen Parkplatz ab. Sie stiegen aus – es regnete nicht mehr ganz so stark – und holten das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum. Trotz ihres Protests ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, es ihr vorauszutragen.

Sie betraten den Gastraum, der gleichzeitig als Rezeption diente. Nur wenige Gäste waren anwesend.

„Oh, Mr Spane, was für eine Überraschung! Was darf's sein?"

„Gar nichts, danke, Mr McCleod. Ich begleite nur Ms Muir, die hier ein Zimmer reserviert hat."

„Sally!" rief der Mann über die Schulter, „ein Hotelgast."

Eine rundliche kleine Frau erschien und trocknete sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab, das im Bund ihrer Jeans steckte.

„Sie müssen Ms Muir sein," strahlte sie Janet an. „Hatten Sie eine gute Reise?"

Janet zog eine Grimasse. „Na ja, eigentlich..."

„Ihr Wagen ist liegengeblieben, oben, gleich hinter dem Pass," ergänzte Mr Spane.

„Ja, und Mr Spane war so nett, mich mitzunehmen."

Sally warf Janets Begleiter einen hocherstaunten Blick zu, den dieser mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken erwiderte.

„Ich muss los, Mrs McCleod, Ms Muir. Morgen früh komme ich vorbei, sobald ich Nachrichten von Ihrem Auto habe."

Und damit verschwand er in die neblig-feuchte Dämmerung.

Sally blickte ihm mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln nach.

„Wenn er will, kann er doch wahrhaftig höflich und hilfsbereit sein, dieser Mr Spane; leider ist er meistens eher abweisend und menschenscheu. Wann war er zuletzt hier, Jim?"

Ihr Mann legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Weiß nicht, kann schon Wochen oder Monate her sein."

„Bleibt lieber allein zuhause bei seinen Büchern," klärte Sally ihren Gast auf.

Janet lächelte verständnisvoll und hatte das Gefühl, ihren Retter verteidigen zu müssen.

„Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass er mir geholfen hat. Es war verdammt einsam da oben."

Daraufhin wandten sie sich den Anmeldeformalitäten zu und Janet erhielt ihren Schlüssel und den Hinweis, dass sie gerne noch ein Abendessen bekommen könne, wenn sie sich frischgemacht und von den Strapazen der Reise erholt habe. Janet hatte eigentlich weder Hunger noch Lust auf neugierige Blicke und Gesellschaft, aber sie sagte sich, dass der Pub die beste Anlaufstelle sei, um etwas über den mysteriösen Schutzengel herauszufinden.

Deshalb murmelte sie etwas von ‚gute Idee' und ‚knurrender Magen' und stieg die Treppe hinauf, um sich schnell häuslich einzurichten und ausgiebig zu duschen.

_Wie immer bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich bei J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot._


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel vier: Erste Erkenntnisse**

Janet aß Steak Pie mit Gemüse und Kartoffelbrei. Das Essen war erstaunlich schmackhaft und so reichlich, dass sie den Gedanken an Nachtisch bedauernd aufgeben musste. Mit einer Tasse Kaffee und dem festen Vorsatz, schon mal gesprächsweise das Terrain zu sondieren, begab sie sich nach nebenan in die Bar. Hier war es mittlerweile wesentlich voller geworden. Neben vier weiteren Hausgästen, die sich nach dem Essen noch einen abschließenden Drink genehmigten, wurde der niedrige Raum vor allem von ortsansässigen Männern bevölkert, die sich offenbar alle kannten und die Ankunft einer attraktiven, alleinreisenden Frau mit großem Interesse zur Kenntnis nahmen. Bald war sie in ein Gespräch mit zwei älteren Männern vertieft, die als Angestellte der Forstverwaltung ihr ganzes Leben in Glen Drole verbracht hatten.

„Aye, unser Schutzengel," meinte der ältere der beiden nachdenklich, nachdem Janet den Grund ihres Aufenthalts verraten hatte und kaute auf seiner kalten Pfeife herum. Sein Nachbar nickte vielsagend.

Beredtes Schweigen.

„Das ist jetzt vielleicht komisch," fing der Pfeifenraucher schließlich wieder an.

„Was ist komisch?" fragte Janet. Diesen Leuten musste man aber auch jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen.

„Sie sind heute schon die zweite, die nach der Sache fragt."

Janet wurde hellhörig. Das war ja interessant. War die Konkurrenz etwa auch an der Story dran?

„Wieso die zweite?"

„Ach, heute morgen war schon einmal eine junge Frau hier, die alles darüber wissen wollte. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo sie dann hin ist."

„Wollte raus in die Berge," fiel Jim hinter der Bar ein.

„Och, aye, raus in die Berge," wiederholte der Pfeifenraucher.

„Müsste längst wieder hier sein," sagte Jim.

„Och, aye, ist ja schon dunkel," kam die Bestätigung.

Nachdenkliches Schweigen.

„Wissen Sie denn näheres über den Schutzengel?" brachte Janet die Unterhaltung wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. Über die Dame von der Konkurrenz würde sie sich später Gedanken machen.

Langsam nahm der Mann die Pfeife aus dem Mund und beschrieb damit eine ausladende Geste.

„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als jeder hier. Der alte Hamish hat seine Geschichte ja oft genug und ausgiebig erzählt, zuletzt heute morgen. Nicht wahr, Hamish?" rief er quer durch den Raum einem noch älteren, knorrigen Mann mit langem weißem Bart zu. Der Angesprochene erhob sich mühsam und hinkte zu ihnen herüber. Sein Glas war fast leer, nachdrücklich stellte er es auf den Tresen. Janet erkannte die Geste als die Aufforderung, die sie war und orderte eine Runde.

„Die junge Dame ist aus London, von der Zeitung und interessiert sich für deine Rettung," erklärte der Pfeifenraucher, „du wirst noch berühmt auf deine alten Tage, erzähl mal."

Und Hamish erzählte. In durch die fehlenden Zähne noch unverständlicherem Schottisch berichtete er, wie bei einer Wanderung in den Bergen plötzlich Nebel aufgekommen war und er völlig die Orientierung verloren hatte. Wie er da draußen bei Temperaturen nahe dem Gefrierpunkt fast erfroren wäre, schon beinahe mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte. Doch dann war plötzlich eine Gestalt aufgetaucht, hatte ihn bei den Armen gepackt. Vor Schreck war ihm ganz komisch geworden, schwindlig, übel war ihm gewesen, er war sogar – was er nie im Leben für möglich gehalten hätte - in Ohnmacht gefallen und dann in seinem eigenen Vorgarten wieder aufgewacht, frierend, durchnässt, aber sonst unversehrt.

„Wie sah die Gestalt denn aus?" wollte Janet wissen.

Hamish verzog das Gesicht.

„Kann ich nicht sagen, Miss. Es war so neblig, dass man auf die Entfernung von hier nach da, wo Sie jetzt sitzen, nur noch eine weiße Wand sehen konnte. Hab nur nen großen schwarzen Schatten gesehen, wie wenn jemand so eine Art Umhang an hat."

„Schwarz? Weiß wäre für einen Engel sicher angebrachter," warf Janet ein.

„Nein, Miss, es war schwarz, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Er beugte sich näher zu ihr und Janet wich unwillkürlich ein Stück zurück, als ihr sein Bieratem ins Gesicht schlug.

„Weiß hätte ich bei dem Nebel doch gar nicht gesehen, Miss."

Er schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Unkenntnis. Seine beiden Freunde stimmten ein.

Nachdenkliches Schweigen. Janet überlegte verzweifelt, wie sie noch mehr Informationen aus dem Alten herauskitzeln könnte.

„Was ich schon immer mal wissen wollte, Hamish," mischte sich der Freund des Pfeifenrauchers ein, „warum warst du an dem Tag überhaupt da draußen? Du kennst dich doch aus, du weißt doch, dass man bei so einem Wetter vorsichtig sein muss."

Hamish grinste verlegen und druckste herum. Offenbar hatte er diesen Teil der Geschichte bisher immer verschwiegen.

Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Schließlich gab er nach.

„Och aye, weißt du, John, du kennst doch meine Frau..."

John nickte vielsagend.

„Hausdrachen," meinte er erklärend zu Janet.

Hamish bestätigte dieses Urteil mit einem verlegenen, zahnlückigen Grinsen.

„Meine Frau hatte ihren Putztag, da ist sie unausstehlich und ich bin nur im Weg. Ich hab es zuhause nicht mehr ausgehalten und bin raus, das Wetter war ja noch gut und ich wollte so lange gar nicht bleiben. Aber dann bin ich oben am Gedenkstein eingeschlafen und habe den Weg zurück zur Straße nicht mehr gefunden. Das war's dann."

Die beiden Männer nickten verständnisvoll. Janet versuchte noch einmal, das Gespräch zurück zu der Identität des geheimnisvollen Retters zu lenken, aber ohne Erfolg. Alles, was Hamish noch in aller Ausführlichkeit darlegte, war das seltsame Gefühl, das ihn beim Kontakt mit der schwarzen Gestalt überkommen hatte.

„Die anderen Leute, die gerettet wurden, wohnen die auch hier in der Gegend?"

„Nein, nur die drei Kinder, Alex, Ben und Charly. Die anderen waren Touristen," antwortete der Pfeifenraucher.

„Und die verrückte Malerin aus Glasgow," ergänzte John und sein Freund wedelte bestätigend mit der Pfeife.

„Aye, genau, die hat dann unser Professor gefunden."

„Professor?" fragte Janet.

„Na ja, wir nennen ihn so, weil er so viele Bücher hat und einen gelehrten Eindruck macht, Sie wissen schon. Septimus Spane, ihm gehört das Cottage oben am Ende der Straße."

„Er hat sie vor seinem Haus gefunden und in die Notaufnahme nach Kilmarnock gebracht. Der Polizei hat sie eine ähnliche Geschichte erzählt wie Hamish."

Janet nickte geistesabwesend und klinkte sich aus dem weiteren Gespräch der drei Männer, das sich jetzt der Wettervorhersage für den kommenden Tag zuwandte, aus. Warum nur hatte der Mann ihr nichts davon erzählt? Er hatte sich doch wohl denken können, dass sie Interesse an seinen Erlebnissen hatte. Falsche Bescheidenheit? Scheu vor der Presse? Sie musste ihn morgen unbedingt noch einmal fragen.

Grübelnd starrte sie in ihre leere Kaffeetasse, war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie die Tür aufging. Plötzlich tauchte neben ihr eine junge Frau mit braunen Locken auf. Sie roch nach frischer, feuchter Luft, ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

„Ah, Miss Granger, da sind Sie ja wieder!" rief Jim McCleod. „War Ihr Ausflug erfolgreich?"

Miss Granger zuckte die Achseln.

„Wie man's nimmt," antwortete sie unverbindlich. „Kann ich noch etwas zu essen bekommen?"

„Ein Sandwich vielleicht?"

„Ja, gerne und ein Glas Orangensaft."

Jim machte die Bestellung fertig und schob alles über den Tresen.

„Das ist übrigens Ms Muir, sie interessiert sich auch für unseren Schutzengel," informierte er Miss Granger. Diese machte große Augen.

„Ja, ich recherchiere für einen Artikel für die Times," erklärte Janet und entschloss sich, den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen. „Sind Sie auch von der schreibenden Zunft?"

Miss Granger zögerte kurz. „Nein, ich arbeite für ein Regierungsinstitut, das sich mit dem Auftreten übersinnlicher Phänomene beschäftigt."

Jetzt war es an Janet, große Augen zu machen.

„Glauben Sie denn, dass dieser Schutzengel übersinnliche Kräfte besitzt? Vielleicht zaubern kann?"

Miss Granger zuckte die Achseln und meinte kühl: „Was ich glaube, tut überhaupt nichts zur Sache. Die Vorkommnisse sind zweifelsohne mysteriös und deshalb untersuchen wir sie."

„Gibt es schon Ergebnisse?" fragte Janet unbeirrt weiter, ohne jedoch wirklich mit einer zufriedenstellenden Antwort zu rechnen.

Er kam auch keine.

„Und wenn es welche gäbe, würde ich sie Ihnen bestimmt nicht hier in aller Öffentlichkeit mitteilen. Unsere Untersuchungen stehen noch ganz am Anfang, wir können keine voreiligen Meldungen in der Presse brauchen.."

Die Frau schob ihre wirren Locken aus dem Gesicht und leerte ihr Glas.

„Ich bin müde, ich gehe nach oben. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht," antwortete Janet automatisch und beschloss, es ihr gleich zu tun.

_Wie immer bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich bei J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot._


	5. Chapter 5

**  
**

**Kapitel fünf: Vergebliche Bemühungen**

Janet hatte einen Riesenteller Spiegelei mit Speck, Champignons und Tomaten verzehrt und war bei ihrer dritten Tasse Kaffee angelangt, als Septimus Spane in Begleitung eines blonden Hünen den Gastraum betrat. Nach einem kurzen, suchenden Blick nahmen die beiden Männer Kurs auf Janets Tisch.

„Guten Morgen, Ms Muir," sagte Spane. „Das ist Angus Reid, er hat Ihr Auto vorbeigebracht."

Janet lächelte ihm erwartungsvoll zu. „Fährt es wieder?" fragte sie gespannt.

Reid grinste, nickte und legte ihr den Schlüssel auf den Tisch. „Ja, kein Problem. Der Tank war leer."

Er legte eine Rechnung auf den Tisch.

„Der Tank? Das kann doch nicht sein, nicht von Glasgow bis hierher. Mietwagen sind doch immer vollgetankt."

Aufgebracht studierte Janet die Zahlen und wühlte dann nach ihrem Geldbeutel.

Die beiden Männer lachten. „Da hat wohl jemand nicht aufgepasst," meinte Spane, „verlangen Sie Schadensersatz."

„Ich muss wieder los," sagte Angus Reid, nachdem er die Geldscheine verstaut hatte. „Wiedersehen, bis bald, Spane."

Er ging. Es entstand eine unschlüssige Pause.

„Möchten Sie sich nicht setzen?" fragte Janet.

Spane nickte zögernd und nahm Platz.

„Mr Spane, möchten Sie auch Frühstück?" rief Sally aus Richtung Tür.

„Nein, danke, nur Kaffee."

Sein Finger zeichnete gedankenverloren das Muster der Tischplatte nach. Janet konnte nicht umhin, erneut die Form dieses langen, schlanken Fingers zu bewundern. Verstohlen wanderten ihre Augen weiter zu dem Gesicht ihres Gegenübers und wieder hatten sie den Eindruck, als seien seine Konturen etwas verschwommen. Brauchte sie etwa eine Brille? Sie blinzelte heftig und kniff die Augen zusammen. Der verwischte Eindruck blieb. Sally hingegen, die jetzt den Kaffee brachte, sah völlig normal aus. Komisch.

„Sie haben mir gestern gar nicht gesagt, dass Sie persönlich Kontakt mit einer der Geretteten hatten," meinte sie schließlich.

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Sie arbeiten ja schnell."

Er trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Janet verbuchte diese Tätigkeit unter der Rubrik ‚Zeit gewinnen' und legte eine weitere Portion Erwartung in ihren Blick.

Er sah sie an, schnitt eine Grimasse und atmete geräuschvoll aus.

„Ja, schon recht, ich habe eine Frau vor meinem Haus gefunden und ins Krankenhaus gebracht, weil sie bewusstlos war und blutete. Die Hintergründe habe ich aber erst später erfahren und mehr kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen."

Ein weiterer Schluck Kaffee bekräftigte das Ende dieser Aussage.

Janet seufzte und nahm erneut Anlauf.

„Die drei Kinder?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich kümmere mich wenig um den Dorftratsch. Fragen Sie Sally McCleod," fügte er mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Bar hinzu. Dann stand er auf.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt, Ms Muir."

Die Andeutung einer Verneigung und weg war er. Die Kaffeetasse war noch halbvoll.

Janet schnitt eine Grimasse. Als Informationsquelle war dieser Mann hoffnungslos, offenbar gefiel er sich tatsächlich in einer Art Inseldasein, meilenweit entfernt vom Festland der Dorfgemeinschaft.

Gedankenverloren drehte sie ihre Tasse in den Händen und schmiedete Pläne. Dann ließ sie ihre Blicke durch den Raum schweifen. Wo war eigentlich diese Miss Granger? Noch im Bett oder schon auf Achse?

Als Sally kam, um den Tisch abzuräumen, erhielt sie Antworten auf beide Fragen.

Die Kinder waren mit ihren Eltern in den Ferien. Irgendwo in Spanien oder Portugal, wo es schön warm war. Vernünftige Leute, dachte Janet mit einem Anflug von Neid, obwohl sie die Familie jetzt lieber greifbar gehabt hätte.

Und Miss Granger war schon ganz früh aufgebrochen, wieder hinaus in die Berge.

Janet stöhnte innerlich. Was sollte sie jetzt tun hier in diesem Kaff? Sie konnte nichts ausrichten, vergeudete nur ihre Zeit. Ihr blieb nur eins: Sie musste die anderen Leute finden, die Touristen...

Draußen war strahlender Sonnenschein, aber Janet zog sich mit Laptop und Telefon in ihr Zimmer zurück und begann, ihre Fühler nach mehr Informationen auszustrecken.

Am frühen Nachmittag hatte sie sich einen dumpfen Kopfschmerz zugelegt, drei der Geretteten telefonisch befragt – nein, nichts Neues, außer dass zwei sich ganz sicher waren, dass die schwarze Gestalt männlich gewesen sei, während der dritte einen starken Duft nach Kamille wahrgenommen haben wollte – und mit einem vierten einen persönlichen Gesprächstermin für den folgenden Tag vereinbart. Der Mann wohnte in Ayr, anschließend würde sie weiterfahren nach Glasgow und die Künstlerin interviewen. Als Malerin war ihre Wahrnehmung vielleicht etwas schärfer, wenn man die richtigen Fragen stellte.

Janet beschloss, das noch immer anhaltende gute Wetter für einen Ausflug an den örtlichen Loch zu benutzen.

Eine halbe Stunde später parkte sie ihr Auto am Wegweiser zum See, denn dieser war nur zu Fuß zu erreichen. Sie schulterte ihren neuerworbenen Rucksack und machte sich forschen Schrittes auf den Weg, in der Hoffnung, dass die frische Luft ihren Kopfschmerzen ein Ende bereiten möge.

Es war schön hier, das musste sie zugeben. Heidebewachsene Lichtungen wechselten sich mit Wald ab, wo hüfthohes Farnkraut den Weg säumte. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen war weich und federnd und teilweise so nass, dass sie für ihre neuen Wanderschuhe (wasserdicht und atmungsaktiv) dankbar war. Ab und zu begegnete sie anderen Wanderern, die sie in freundlicher Freizeitlaune grüßten. Bald ereichte sie den See und folgte dem Uferweg. Irgendwo sollte es einen Wasserfall geben und eine Höhle. Ihre Stimmung hob sich. Die Eichen filterten das Sonnenlicht und produzierten ein Mosaik aus Licht und Schatten auf dem Weg. Das Wasser glitzerte in der Sonne, kleine Wellen gluckerten einladend am Ufer. Idylle pur, anders konnte man es nicht nennen. Allerdings fühlten sich ihre Füße allmählich sehr heiß an in den ungewohnten Schuhen, ließen den Gedanken an eine Rast und ein Fußbad sehr attraktiv erscheinen. Dankbar folgte sie einem Trampelpfad, der durch die Bäume hindurch direkt zum Wasser führte, weg von der vielbegangenen Wanderroute, hinein in die sonnengefleckte Stille - und blieb abrupt stehen.

Nein, das durfte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein! Welche höhere Macht hatte ihren Spaß daran, sie schon wieder diesem Mann über den Weg laufen zu lassen? Septimus Spane – mit dem Rücken an eine Eiche gelehnt, ein vergessenes Buch auf den Oberschenkeln, die Augen geschlossen, friedlich schlafend...

Janet fühlte sich auf einmal als Eindringling, spürte, wie ihr die Röte der Verlegenheit ins Gesicht stieg und trat schnell den Rückzug an. Allerdings tat sie das, ohne auf ihre Schritte zu achten, der lose Stein rollte den Abhang hinunter und fiel mit einem deutlichen ‚Platsch' ins Wasser. Sofort war der Schläfer auf den Beinen, hellwach, in Verteidigungshaltung, einen kurzen, dünnen Holzstab auf sie richtend.

„Es tut mir leid, ich – ich wollte Sie nicht stören," stotterte sie erschrocken, misstrauisch das Stöckchen im Auge behaltend. Was um alles in der Welt war das? Und wieso reagierte er so aggressiv auf ein kleines, harmloses Geräusch? Schließlich befanden sie sich in einer zivilisierten Zeit, wo man nicht ständig mit Überfällen rechnen musste, in dieser Gegend hier schon gar nicht!

Er entspannte sich sichtlich und steckte mit einem ungehaltenen Seufzer den Stab in seine Jacke.

„Das Seeufer ist öffentlich," sagte er kurzangebunden und bückte sich, um sein Buch einzusammeln. Er schenkte ihr keinen Blick, reagierte nicht auf sie und trotzdem konnte Janet seinen Ärger spüren.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid," setzte sie erneut zu einer Entschuldigung an.

Er kam auf sie zu, blieb auf gleicher Höhe stehen. Janet wurde sich zum ersten Mal des Größenunterschieds unangenehm bewusst. Sie musste den Kopf recken, um Blickkontakt zu haben.

„Recherchieren Sie hier für ihren Artikel?" fragte er spöttisch.

Seine Augen glitzerten. War es seine unterdrückte Wut? Oder lachte er sie einfach nur aus?

Janet vermochte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu deuten, registrierte nur wieder den Eindruck undeutlicher Gesichtskonturen.

„Nein, ich habe für heute genug gearbeitet, ich mache nur einen Spaziergang," sagte sie kühl.

Er nickte knapp.

„Dann noch viel Spaß."

Mit großen Schritten stieg er den Abhang zum Hauptweg hinauf.

Janet sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach: Definitiv ein seltsamer Zeitgenosse.

Sie setzte sich, zog Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und ließ die Füße ins Wasser baumeln. Ihre Gedanken gingen auf Wanderschaft, verweilten bei ihren Nachforschungen, beschäftigten sich mit ihren Plänen für den kommenden Tag – und kehrten immer wieder zu dem seltsamen Mr Spane zurück.

Hermine Granger hatte nun schon den zweiten anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Wieder war sie auf den Spuren der Geretteten in den Bergen rund um Loch Drole unterwegs gewesen, hatte mit ihrem Zauberstab versucht, magische Energie aufzuspüren, um diese anschließend mittels komplizierter Berechnungen der hellen, guten oder der finsteren, bösen Kategorie zuzuordnen. Bis jetzt hatte sie an einigen der untersuchten Örtlichkeiten schwache Spuren ausmachen können, die ausnahmslos alle von der unbedenklichen Sorte waren. Die mangelnde Intensität der aufgefangenen Magie hatte es ihr nicht ermöglicht, Rückschlüsse auf die ausgeführten Zauber oder gar auf die Identität der ausführenden Zauberer zu ziehen. Kurz gesagt, die Spuren, die sie gefunden hatte, stammten aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach von Zaubererfamilien, die in dieser Gegend Urlaub gemacht und an einer einsamen Stelle mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe ein, zugegebenermaßen verbotenes, Feuer entzündet oder bei Regen einen Trockenzauber über sich gesprochen hatten. Keinerlei Hinweise auf besonders mächtige oder sonst wie außergewöhnliche magische Kräfte.

Natürlich hatte sie sich auch ausführlich mit den Geretteten unterhalten, so weit sie zur Verfügung standen – viel gebracht hatte es nicht. Die geschilderten Empfindungen nach dem Auftauchen des angeblichen Schutzengels hatten sie an die Begleiterscheinungen des Appariervorgangs erinnert, was möglicherweise bedeuten konnte, dass der Schutzengel ein Zauberer war, der die in Not Geratenen in Sicherheit apparierte. Aber mit Gewissheit konnte sie das nicht sagen. Sie hatte magische Spuren bis in den Ort zurückverfolgt, eine besonders deutliche Spur hatte sie zum Haus eines Mr Spane geführt, der ihren Informationen zufolge auch an einer der Rettungsaktionen beteiligt gewesen war. Allerdings hatte sich die Spur dort verloren, sie hatte keinerlei Hinweise auf vermehrte Zaubertätigkeit wahrnehmen können.

Mr Spane hatte sie nicht angetroffen und das heimliche Spähen durch die erreichbaren Fenster seines Hauses hatte ihr keine weiteren Ergebnisse eingebracht, abgesehen von der Erkenntnis, dass Mr Spanes Einrichtung im wesentlichen aus wohlgefüllten Bücherregalen bestand.

Wie es aussah, war das Kribbeln im Bauch ihres Vorgesetzten diesmal ein falscher Alarm gewesen, es sei denn, der alte Steinkreis, von dem die Einheimischen seltsame Geschichten berichtet hatten und den sie am kommenden Tag untersuchen wollte, würde neue Spuren eröffnen. Steinkreise enthielten oft eine uralte, hochwirksame Art von Magie, die sich selbst Zauberern nicht vollständig offenbarte und...

„Hallo, darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"

Auch das noch, die Zeitungstante! Aber warum nicht, vielleicht wusste sie etwas Neues. Die Hexe zuckte die Achseln.

„Bitte."

Sally McCleod brachte die Speisekarten. Es herrschte Schweigen, während die beiden Frauen ihr Essen auswählten.

„Sind Sie denn schon weitergekommen?" fragte Janet Muir schließlich, nachdem sie bestellt hatten.

Wieder zuckte Miss Granger mit den Schultern. Ihr Gegenüber lachte.

„Machen Sie sich nichts draus, ich auch nicht. Die Sache ist und bleibt geheimnisvoll."

Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Haben Sie schon diesen Mr Spane getroffen?"

Überrascht sah Hermine hoch. Hatte ihr da jemand etwas voraus?

„Nein, ich wollte zu ihm, aber er war nicht da," antwortete sie vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung, mehr zu erfahren.

„Komisch, ich laufe ihm ständig über den Weg," berichtete Janet und erzählte von ihren Begegnungen mit dem seltsamen Mann.

„Und heute Nachmittag am See, ich gebe ja zu, ich habe ihn im Schlaf überrascht, aber er hat reagiert, als wollte ich ihn angreifen, hat mich regelrecht bedroht mit seinem Holzstöckchen."

Hermine musste schlucken und hoffte, dass man ihr die Überraschung nicht allzu deutlich ansah.

„Holzstöckchen?" fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

Janet nickte bestätigend und beschrieb die in ihren Augen lächerliche Waffe.

Miss Granger spürte, wie ihre Finger vor Aufregung eiskalt wurden. Gütiger Merlin, der Mann war offensichtlich tatsächlich ein Zauberer! Niemand sonst würde ein ‚Holzstöckchen' zur Verteidigung zücken. Überhaupt Verteidigung – er musste ein erfahrener Kämpfer sein, wenn seine Sinne dermaßen geschärft waren, dass er so prompt und empfindlich auf einen ins Wasser fallenden Stein reagierte. Und er war nicht nur ein Zauberer, er war sogar ein sehr fähiger Zauberer, wenn er es schaffte, alle Spuren von Magie rund um sein Haus zu kaschieren. Wer war er? Was machte er hier, weit entfernt von jeglicher magischen Gemeinschaft? Warum gab er sich als Muggel aus? Hatte er doch mehr mit dem ‚Schutzengel' zu tun, als er zugeben wollte?

Sie musste ihn unbedingt sprechen, gleich morgen würde sie ihm einen weiteren Besuch abstatten. Irgendwann musste der Mann ja zuhause sein.

Hermine beschloss, alle Reserviertheit gegenüber Janet Muir aufzugeben und möglichst viel an Information über diesen Mr Spane aus ihr herauszubekommen. Offenbar hatte da im Ministerium ein Bauch doch ganz zu Recht gekribbelt.

_Herzlichen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot_


	6. Chapter 6

_Zuerst mal möchte mich bei all den netten Menschen bedanken, die Reviews geschrieben haben. Bitte nicht böse sein, wenn ich es diesmal nur zu einem Sammeldankeschön schaffe, es kommt trotzdem von Herzen. Dafür geht's jetzt auch gleich weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel, mit Steinkreisen, noch mehr Septimus Spane und ähnlichem..._

_Leliha_

**Kapitel sechs: Begegnungen**

„Viel kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen." Olivia Gowan, freischaffende Kunsterzieherin und Malerin, fuhr gedankenverloren mit dem Löffel durch den Schaum auf ihrem Cappuccino.

„Ich war total in Panik, alles um mich herum war weiß, ich hatte jeden Sinn für Himmelsrichtungen oder oben und unten verloren. Man liest immer davon, aber richtig nachvollziehen kann ich das erst, seit es mir selbst passiert ist. Ich stolperte, stürzte und konnte förmlich hören, wie der Knochen meines Beins splitterte."

Sie schauderte bei der Erinnerung und untermalte ihre Worte mit einem schreckgeweiteten Blick aus heftig geschminkten blauen Augen. Janet stöhnte innerlich. Wie oft hatte sie diese Geschichte vom Nebel jetzt schon gehört? Zu oft jedenfalls, aber immerhin, das gebrochene Bein war diesmal neu. Sie zwang sich zu einem ermunternden Lächeln und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Ich habe geschrieen vor Schmerzen," fuhr die Künstlerin fort, „obwohl ich sonst gar nicht wehleidig bin und dann war da plötzlich jemand. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze, der seinen ganzen Körper verbarg..."

„Woher wissen Sie dann, dass es ein ‚er' war?" warf Janet ein.

„Die Stimme. Er hat irgendetwas gesagt wie ‚ganz ruhig' oder ‚keine Angst'. Es war eindeutig eine Männerstimme. Er zog mich in seine Arme..."

Janet hob interessiert eine Augenbraue.

Der blaue Blick hatte jetzt eine verträumte Note. Meine Güte, dachte Janet. Olivia Gowan war mindestens sechzig, auch wenn sie das mit Hilfe von Make-up und streichholzkurzen, knallrot gefärbten und zu Stacheln gegelten Haaren zu überspielen versuchte. Jetzt kicherte sie doch wahrhaftig kokett.

„Er zog mich jedenfalls an seine breite Brust und dann hatte ich ein ganz komisches Gefühl von Kompression und bin wohl in Ohnmacht gefallen. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich in einem Krankenhausbett in Kilmarnock."

„Was hat nun ein gewisser Septimus Spane damit zu tun?" fragte Janet betont unwissend.

„Ach, ja. Er war es, der mich im Krankenhaus ablieferte. Der Polizei gegenüber hat er behauptet, er habe mich bewusstlos bei seinem Haus gefunden. Ich weiß nicht – ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich da hin gekommen sein soll, er wohnt mitten in Glen Drole."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist er für ein Mensch?"

„Das dürfen Sie mich nicht fragen."

Schwang da so etwas wie beleidigte Empörung in ihrer Stimme? Was hatte Septimus Spane getan? In Janet erwachte wieder ein bisschen Interesse und sie schaute auffordernd und mitfühlend drein.

„Sie werden es nicht für möglich halten, aber ich habe ihn ja nie kennen gelernt! Natürlich habe ich ihn angerufen, mehrmals sogar, um mich bei ihm zu bedanken, ich wollte ihn zum Essen einladen, aber er hat abgelehnt. Stellen Sie sich das nur vor, rundweg abgelehnt! Ganz ruhig und ausgesprochen höflich war er, aber er gab mir trotzdem deutlich zu verstehen, dass ihm an einem Treffen nichts lag, dass ihn die Sache überhaupt nicht mehr interessierte. Was soll man da sagen? Irgendwann habe ich es dann sein lassen."

Mit gespielter Resignation hob sie die Hände: Knallrot lackierte Fingernägel hatten die Aufgabe, von den Altersflecken abzulenken.

Janet nickte verständnisvoll und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Septimus Spane, wie er leibte und lebte. Gegen ihren Willen empfand sie etwas Mitgefühl für die exzentrisch aufgemachte Frau. Allerdings konnte man auch nachvollziehen, dass er nicht in ihre Fänge hatte geraten wollen.

Ohne viel Hoffnung stellte sie noch ein paar Fragen über den mysteriösen schwarzgewandeten Retter, aber es gab keinerlei nützlichen Informationen. Eine schemenhafte schwarze Gestalt, ein seltsames Gefühl, Bewusstlosigkeit, vage Erinnerungen – das hatte sie jetzt schon so oft gehört. Alle diese wundersam Geretteten erzählten die gleiche Geschichte, aber außer ihnen hatte niemand diesen seltsamen Retter jemals zu Gesicht bekommen. Darüber konnte sie keinen Artikel schreiben, entweder sie würde jetzt in der Redaktion anrufen und Peter von der Sinnlosigkeit der ganzen Sache überzeugen oder sie fand irgendwelche Beweise, dass die ganze Geschichte ein abgekarteter Humbug war. Aber andererseits – wie sollten sich diese ganz unterschiedlichen Menschen abgesprochen haben? Und ein Teil ihrer Geschichte stimmte auf jeden Fall – sie hatten sich alle bei Nebel in den Bergen des Galloway Forest Park aufgehalten, soviel war sicher.

Eine letzte Frage an die Künstlerin:

„Haben Sie jemals versucht herauszufinden, was genau passiert ist? Nachforschungen angestellt, mit den anderen gesprochen?"

Die roten Fingernägel strichen vorsichtig über die Spitzen der roten Gelstacheln. Fast der gleiche Farbton, stellte Janet amüsiert fest.

„Natürlich habe ich das. Sobald ich wieder auf den Beinen war, habe ich herumtelefoniert, habe mit den anderen gesprochen. Wir stellten fest, dass wir die gleichen Wahrnehmungen hatten, aber niemand hatte wirklich etwas deutlich gesehen. Ich bin nach Glen Drole gefahren, war sogar beim Haus dieses Mr Spane, aber er war nicht da. Ich habe mir Informationen besorgt über alte Sagen in dieser Gegend – alles ohne Ergebnis. Es gibt Gerüchte über einen alten Steinkreis, ich kenne ihn, habe ihn schon gemalt – und, meine Liebe, ich kann Ihnen sagen, es war sehr schwer, die sublimen Schwingungen, die von ihm ausgehen, angemessen einzufangen, aber – selbstverständlich ohne mich selbst loben zu wollen ­– ich denke, es ist mir gelungen – jedoch kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, welche Rolle dieses Monument bei unserer Rettung gespielt haben soll."

Ach du meine Güte, Steinkreis! Sofort fielen Janet die dickbändigen Bestseller ein, die dieses Motiv weidlich ausschlachteten. Vielleicht kommt der Retter geradewegs aus dem 18. Jahrhundert und heißt Fraser, spottete sie im Stillen, während sie ihren professionell-interessierten Gesichtsausdruck beibehielt und verständnisvoll nickte.

Die Künstlerin seufzte.

„Irgendwann habe ich die Nachforschungen aufgegeben und mir gesagt, dass den Vorfällen rational nicht beizukommen ist, dass ich es einfach akzeptieren muss. Irgendetwas Übernatürliches ist geschehen, mehr kann ich nicht sagen. Ich versuche seitdem verstärkt, meine Empfindungen in meinen Bildern auszudrücken, wenn es Sie interessiert, mein Atelier ist nicht weit von hier."

Enthusiastisch wedelte sie mit dem Arm in die entsprechende Richtung.

Übernatürlich – Empfindungen – Bilder – puh, nein, bitte nicht! Janet steckte sich das letzte Stück ihres sehr gehaltvollen Schokoladenkuchens in den Mund und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Dann murmelte sie etwas von wegen ‚keine Zeit'.

„Tja, schade. Ich dachte nur, Sie könnten meine Arbeiten dann etwas ausführlicher in Ihren Artikel miteinbringen."

Ein Händeschütteln, ein Lächeln und Janet stand wieder draußen in der belebten Fußgängerzone von Glasgow. Das Wetter war immer noch schön, die Menschen waren bester Laune, Straßenmusikanten sorgten für gute Stimmung. Janet nahm das alles nur am Rande wahr. Was sollte sie nun machen? Anrufen und Peter davon überzeugen, das Ganze abzublasen? Weitermachen, in der Hoffnung, doch noch auf etwas Brauchbares zu stoßen? Vielleicht der Information über den Steinkreis nachgehen? Unschlüssig blieb sie stehen und starrte gedankenverloren in ein Schaufenster. Inmitten einer Dekoration aus Holzkistchen und Weidenkörben stapelten sich Seifenstücke in allen Farben des Regenbogens sowie künstlerisch gestaltete Fläschchen und Tiegelchen. Aus der geöffneten Tür roch es verführerisch blumig - nach Lavendel oder Jasmin oder sonst einer Blütensorte. Janet trat näher an das Schaufenster und musterte die Auslage genauer. Sie brauchte noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihre Schwester; diese begeisterte sich für alles, wo ‚Natur' drauf stand, sicherlich würde sie hier etwas entsprechendes finden. Entschlossen ging Janet zur Tür und stieß beinahe mit Septimus Spane zusammen, der forschen Schrittes aus dem Laden herauskam. Sprachlos starrten sie sich an. Er fing sich als erster.

„Guten Tag, Ms Muir," sagte er höflich und neigte leicht den Kopf in einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

„Ja, eh, guten Tag," stammelte Janet. Das gab es doch nicht wirklich, oder? Jetzt liefen sie sich auch schon in Glasgow über den Weg!

„Haben Sie Ihre Recherchen beendet?" fragte er, als Janet keine Anstalten machte, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Nein, ich bin heute deswegen in Glasgow..."

„Die Malerin?" mutmaßte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ja." Warum nur hatte sie bei ihm immer den Eindruck, nicht scharf sehen zu können?

„Erfolgreich?"

Der Spott in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Nein," sagte sie kurzangebunden.

„Und jetzt trösten sie sich mit einem Einkaufsbummel?"

Sarkastisches Ekel.

„Ich brauche ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für meine Schwester," sagte sie laut.

Er nickte und machte mit einer einladenden Geste den Weg in den Laden frei.

„Bitte sehr."

„Danke," entgegnete Janet kühl, ging hinein und wunderte sich. Was tat ein Mann in solch einem Geschäft? Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als benutze er duftende Seifen oder gar Cremes. Hatte er auch ein Geschenk gekauft? Hatte er eine Freundin? War er verheiratet? Egal, es ging sie nichts an und interessierte sie auch absolut nicht. Aber warum begegnete sie ihm ständig? Ein merkwürdiger Mann war er...

Ziellos schlenderte sie in dem Geschäftsraum herum, befühlte und beschnupperte die Seifenstücke, las die Aufschriften auf den Fläschchen...

„Die Spane-Produkte sind in dem Regal hier drüben, neben der Kasse."

Janet fuhr zusammen. Der Verkäufer war neben ihr aufgetaucht.

„Wie bitte?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Die Spane-Produkte." Das Lächeln des jungen Mannes mit dem modisch verwuschelten Blondhaar wurde unsicher, als er ihren verständnislosen Blick gewahrte.

„Ich dachte – weil Sie sich doch eben draußen mit Mr Spane unterhalten haben..."

„Ja?"

„Unsere erfolgreichste Pflegeserie – sie wird von ihm hergestellt. Alles Handarbeit und in limitierten Mengen – hier."

Er ging zu dem benannten Regal und hielt ihr einen kleinen grün-silbernen Tiegel hin.

„Das neueste – eine Handcreme. Ganz ausgezeichnet. Zieht sofort ein, fettet überhaupt nicht und macht die Haut in kürzester Zeit wunderbar zart. Es ist wie Zauberei."

Mit schwärmerischem Blick öffnete der Verkäufer den Tiegel und hielt ihn Janet zum Probieren hin. Vorsichtig tauchte sie ihren Finger ein und verrieb ein bisschen von der zartgelben Substanz auf ihrem Handrücken. Es war angenehm und roch gut. Handcreme war eine gute Idee, die konnte man immer brauchen, sie würde sie ihrer Schwester zum Geburtstag schenken.

„Wir haben hier auch noch eine sehr gute Feuchtigkeitscreme, und die hier ist gegen Augenringe..."

„Danke, ich möchte nur die Handcreme," unterbrach Janet die euphorischen Anpreisungen.

Sie zuckte nur unmerklich zusammen, als sie den Preis erfuhr. Na ja, Handarbeit und limitierte Menge, dachte sie gequält und hoffte, ihre Schwester würde es zu schätzen wissen. Sie zückte die Kreditkarte.

Auf dem Weg zum Parkhaus waren ihre Gedanken bei Spane. Er war also – was? Chemiker? Apotheker? Ob er die Sachen wohl in seinem Haus in Glen Drole herstellte? In Gedanken stellte sie sich ein Alchimistenlabor vor mit blubbernden Kesseln und dampfenden, dickbauchigen Glasgefäßen. Das war wahrscheinlich Blödsinn, aber irgendwie passte es zu dem mysteriös verschwommenen Mann, der immer wieder ihren Weg kreuzte.

_Ganz herzlichen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel sieben: Entschluss**

„Ja, ganz recht, Mr Spane produziert Naturkosmetik. Amy Macmillan hat davon erzählt, die Kusine meines Mannes, die bei ihm saubermacht."

Sally stellte die Schüsseln mit Gemüse auf Janets Tisch und setzte sich unaufgefordert auf den freien Stuhl, ganz offenbar glücklich über die Gelegenheit, ihr Insiderwissen weiterzugeben.

Es war wenig los in dem für Essensgäste reservierten Teil des Pub. Zeit genug für ein Schwätzchen.

„Amy sagt, dass praktisch seine ganze Küche zu einem Labor umfunktioniert ist. In ihrer ersten Woche bei ihm hat sie einmal versucht, dort sauberzumachen..."

Sally lachte und machte eine kleine Spannungspause.

Gehorsam ließ Janet das Besteck sinken und setzte einen neugierigen Blick auf.

„Und?"

„O je! Er hat wohl einen furchtbaren Wutanfall bekommen und hätte sie fast vor die Tür gesetzt. Sie musste schwören, nie wieder die Küche auch nur zu betreten, ob mit oder ohne Putzlappen."

Sally nickte vielsagend und lachte.

„Aber sie wirft manchmal heimlich einen Blick durch die Tür, wenn es gar zu verführerisch riecht. Und an Weihnachten schenkt er ihr immer etwas aus seiner Produktion."

„Wohnt er schon lange hier?" fragte Janet.

„Vier – nein, fünf Jahre. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir ihn gut kennen."

„Ach?" Betont gleichmütig steckte Janet ein Stück Pastinake in den Mund.

„Na ja, wissen Sie, wie ich schon einmal sagte, er ist ein Eigenbrödler."

Sally beugte sich mit vertraulich weiter über den Tisch.

„Beschränkt den Umgang mit anderen Menschen auf das Nötigste. Die Gelegenheiten, bei denen er hier bei uns was getrunken hat, kann man an locker an zehn Fingern abzählen."

Janet nickte aufmunternd.

„Allerdings – man kann auch nichts schlechtes über ihn sagen. Zwar wird er mit niemandem warm, aber er ist immer höflich und korrekt. Das sagt auch Amy. Und außergewöhnlich ordentlich für einen Mann, sagt sie. Es gibt kaum Unordnung, die sie beseitigen müsste und der Dreck hält sich auch in Grenzen."

„Er klingt nicht wie ein Schotte. Wissen sie wo er herkommt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Er hat nie etwas erwähnt."

Zwei weitere Gäste betraten den Raum und Sally musste wieder ihrer Arbeit nachgehen.

Janet beendete ihre Mahlzeit und ging noch einmal nach draußen. Die Nacht war warm, im Westen war der Himmel noch nicht ganz dunkel, ein fast voller Mond sorgte für zusätzliche Beleuchtung. Sie holte tief Luft. Friedlich war es hier: Das gedämpfte Stimmengewirr, das aus der geöffneten Tür des Pubs drang, mischte sich mit dem Gluckern des Bachs und dem leisen Zirpen der Grillen. Die Raucher unter den Gästen hatten das Angebot der Tische und Bänke vor der Tür wahrgenommen und fügten dem Duft des nächtlichen Waldes ihr eigenes Aroma hinzu.

Langsam schlenderte sie über den Parkplatz, überquerte die schmale Straße und lehnte sich an den Stamm einer Eiche, die am Ufer des kleinen Baches wuchs. Sie war sich immer noch nicht schlüssig darüber, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollte. Es widersprach ihrer beruflichen Ehre, jetzt einfach aufzugeben, andererseits wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass das alles hier zu nichts führte...

Schritte mischten sich in die Geräuschkulisse. Eine Gestalt näherte sich auf der Straße, Janet trat einen Schritt zurück, sie wollte in ihren Gedanken jetzt nicht gestört werden. Die Gestalt kam näher, sie konnte im Mondschein das Gesicht erkennen und fuhr unwillkürlich zusammen – Spane! Nun ja - wurde ja auch langsam mal wieder Zeit, dachte sie grimmig.

Die Bewegung hatte ihn aufmerken lassen, er blieb vor ihrem Baum stehen und blickte forschend ins Dunkel. Janet fühlte sich genötigt, hinter ihrem schützenden Baumstamm hervorzukommen.

„Hallo," sagte sie verlegen.

„Ms Muir?" Er klang belustigt.

Janet beschloss, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung sei.

„Genießen Sie auch die laue Sommernacht," fragte sie.

Er lachte leise.

„Ja, solange es noch möglich ist. Das Wetter soll umschlagen."

„Umschlagen?"

„Mhm, Regen und Nebel," erklärte er.

Janet fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das war es! Das war die Lösung!

„Nebel," entfuhr es ihr nachdenklich.

Er machte einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne und sah ihr forschend ins Gesicht.

„Ms Muir?!" Seinem Tonfall nach zu schließen schien er zu ahnen, was sie vorhatte.

Janet starrte trotzig zurück. Er seufzte.

„Wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf: Lassen Sie diese ganze Geschichte sein und fahren Sie nach Hause. Sie merken doch, dass Sie nicht weiter kommen."

Janet blickte in sein ernstes Gesicht. Im Mondlicht fielen die verschwommenen Konturen nicht so auf.

„Ich bin niemand, der sich so schnell geschlagen gibt," erwiderte sie kalt.

Er seufzte erneut.

„Nein, aber manchmal ist es ist klüger, eine Niederlage einzugestehen, als einen Sieg mit allen Mitteln erringen zu wollen."

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" begehrte sie auf.

Er lachte bitter.

„Ich denke, Sie wissen, was ich damit sagen will, Ms Muir. Seien Sie vernünftig, es lohnt sich nicht, für eine Zeitungsgeschichte Kopf und Kragen zu riskieren. Gute Nacht."

Eine angedeutete Verbeugung und weg war er. Janet holte tief Luft. Was war das für ein unmöglicher Mensch. Konnte er Gedanken lesen? Und was bildete er sich ein, ihr gute Ratschläge geben zu wollen? Wofür hielt er sich? Janet stieß wütend die Luft aus. Wenn dieses Gespräch etwas bewirkt hatte, dann genau das Gegenteil von dem, was Septimus Spane ihr geraten hatte: Janet Muir war fest entschlossen, am nächsten Tag eine Wanderung in die Berge zu unternehmen und sich von dem legendären Schutzengel retten zu lassen.

_ Herzlichen Dank am J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot _


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel acht: Selbstversuch**

Der Himmel war strahlend blau, die Sonne schien warm, als Janet am nächsten Morgen nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück zu ihrer Wanderung aufbrach. Der Wanderweg führte von dem Natursteinmonument oberhalb des Lochs, das irgendeiner mittelalterlichen Schlacht gegen die Engländer gedachte, in die Berge, hinauf zu der höchsten Erhebung in dieser Gegend.

Mit Karte, Handy, etwas Proviant und dem eisernen Willen, endlich hinter das Geheimnis des Retterphantoms zu kommen, ausgestattet, stieg sie bergan. Zunächst ging es noch durch Wald und Farnkraut, später waren es nur noch Heidekraut und Gras, die den schmalen Fußweg säumten. Die Aussicht war atemberaubend: Tief unten glitzerte das langgezogenen Band des Sees, mittlerweile aufgezogene, vereinzelte Wolken schufen ein gigantisches, sich ständig veränderndes Wechselspiel von Licht und Schatten auf den kahlen Berggipfeln. Janet blieb immer wieder stehen und genoss den Ausblick. Es war schon nach Mittag, als sie den Gipfel ereichte. Die Wolken hatten etwas zugenommen, aber es sah immer noch nicht so aus, als solle sich Spanes Prognose bewahrheiten. Sie setzte sich auf einen großen flachen Felsbrocken und zog die Schuhe aus. An der linken Ferse prangte eine Blase. Na wunderbar, an Pflaster hatte sie natürlich nicht gedacht, aber wenn ihr Plan aufging, würde sie nicht mehr weit laufen müssen. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer streckte sie die Beine von sich und holte aus ihrem Rucksack Sandwiches und eine Thermoskanne mit Tee. Sie aß mit Genuss, lehnte sich dann auf den Stein zurück, das Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt – und schlief ein.

Sally McCann warf einen besorgten Blick aus dem Fenster.

„Es kommt Nebel auf," sagte sie zu ihrem Mann, der in den Sportteil der Zeitung vertieft war.

„Mhm."

„Ms Muir ist da draußen, sie wollte wandern," fuhr Sally fort. „Hoffentlich merkt sie, dass das Wetter umschlägt."

„Mhm."

„Es kann ja so schnell gehen und dann..."

Ihr Mann ließ die Zeitung sinken.

„Sally, diese Frau weiß doch, was hier passiert ist," gab er genervt zurück, „sie wird schon rechtzeitig umkehren. Solange sie auf der Straße bleibt, kann nichts passieren."

Seine Frau warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Der Mann, der sich Septimus Spane nannte, stand an seinem Küchenfenster und starrte hinaus in den Himmel, der sich mehr und mehr zuzog. Nebelschwaden stiegen aus der Wiese jenseits des Bachs auf.

Unruhig fuhr er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Er wusste, was geschehen würde, wusste, dass er sich diesem Geschehen nicht würde entziehen können, genauso wenig wie bei den anderen Malen zuvor. Es war der Preis, den er bezahlen musste und er bezahlte ihn bereitwillig. Aber diesmal gab es einen kleinen Unterschied: Er wusste, wer heute in Not geraten würde. Natürlich hatte sie sich durch seine Ratschläge nicht von ihrem verrückten Plan abbringen lassen. Diese Frau war zu allem entschlossen, er würde sie rigoros ihrer Erinnerungen berauben müssen, andernfalls würde sie beharrlich an der Sache dranbleiben, soviel war klar. Irgendwie schien sie zu ahnen, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte. Es widerstrebte ihm jedoch, ihren Kopf mit einem starken Zauber durcheinander bringen zu müssen, die Nebenwirkungen ließen sich dabei sehr schlecht kontrollieren. Er wusste, was diese Methoden anrichten konnten und wollte ihr das nicht antun. Irgendwie mochte er sie... Halt! Zurück! Auf diese Gedanken wollte er sich gar nicht erst einlassen!

Und dann war da noch Miss Granger als zweites Problem. Es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass sie hier herumschnüffelte, er hatte sie draußen in den Bergen beobachtet und es hatte nicht nach Urlaub ausgesehen, was sie da machte. Offenbar hatte sie sich auch schon für ihn interessiert, gestern war sie lange um sein Haus herumgeschlichen, hatte durch die Fenster gespäht und heimlich mit ihrem Zauberstab herumgefuchtelt. Er lächelte grimmig. Merlin sei Dank – er war ihr und dem Ministerium immer noch um einiges voraus, was Zaubereien aller Art, vor allem illegaler Art, betraf. Dennoch, letzten Endes war mit der Behörde nicht zu spaßen. Und er konnte der jungen Hexe nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, wenn er sich nicht gleich verdächtig machen wollte.

Energisch richtete er sich auf. Er musste vorsichtig sein, schließlich hatte er sein Leben jetzt im Griff, seit Jahren schon. Und so sollte es weiter gehen. Wirklich? fragte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Wollte er genau so weitermachen wie bisher, isoliert von seinesgleichen, als Außenstehender in der Dorfgemeinschaft, immer auf Wahrung der Distanz bedacht, immer auf der Hut? Wollte er so den Rest seines wahrscheinlich noch sehr langen Lebens verbringen? Ja! Bestätigte sein Verstand spontan. Sicher? fiel eine andere Seite in ihm ein. Seine Seele, sein Herz? Das, was noch davon übrig war?

Verdammt! Wütend schlug er mit der Faust gegen die granitene Arbeitsfläche. Schmerz durchzuckte seine Finger, er genoss ihn, atmete tief ein, kostete ihn aus. Schmerz als Strafe, als Kasteiung für diese aufrührerischen Gedanken, die vage Idee, dass er einmal die Nähe eines anderen Menschen auch nur in Erwägung ziehen könnte...

Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen sank er auf einen Schemel und barg den Kopf in den Händen.

Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen, eine gute, rationale, vernünftige Entscheidung. Diesmal mehr denn je musste sein Verstand die Oberhand behalten, so wie es immer gewesen war – eines der wenigen Dinge, worauf er stolz sein konnte. Und jetzt stand sein Verstand auf einmal hilflos einem geballten Angriff von Herz und Seele gegenüber und wusste sich nicht durchzusetzen. Das konnte nicht sein, durfte nicht sein, unter keinen Umständen, nie, nie, NIE!

Janet Muir wurde wach, weil ihr kalt war, kalt bis auf die Knochen. Erschrocken blickte sie sich um: Milchsuppe, absolut undurchdringliche Milchsuppe. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug kämpfte sie die Panik nieder. Du hast es so gewollt, Mädchen, sagte sie sich und holte mit klammen Fingern ihre Jacke aus dem Rucksack. Ja, nur ganz so hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt. Sie machte den Reisverschluss zu und zog die Kapuze über. Als nächstes die Schuhe. Ihre Füße schienen auf das Doppelte angeschwollen zu sein, nur mit Mühe und unter Schmerzen ließen sie sich in die Schuhe zwängen. Was jetzt? Sollte sie einfach hier sitzen bleiben? Dafür war es zu kalt und zu feucht. Sie musste sich bewegen, sie konnte langsam den Abstieg versuchen, wenn sie ganz langsam ging, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, würde sie ja den Weg wahrscheinlich sehen. Entschlossen schulterte sie ihren Rucksack und setzte sich in Bewegung, hielt den Atem an, als ihre Ferse gegen das Leder scheuerte. Der Weg war als schmales, helles Band inmitten des Heidekrauts zu erkennen, langsam, Schritt für Schritt folgte sie ihm, gewöhnte sich an die Schmerzen. Vorsichtig, die Steine waren rutschig durch die Nässe, der Weg ausgewaschen und uneben. Sie fühlte jeden Schritt vor, bevor sie ihn setzte, die wabernde Weiße um sie herum nahm ihr das Gleichgewicht, ständig musste sie innehalten, Atem holen, mit ausgestreckten Armen in unfassbarer Watte Halt suchen. Es gab keine Erinnerung mehr an die großartige Aussicht des Aufstiegs, die Welt war auf den Radius eines Meters zusammengeschrumpft, die Sinne abgestumpft. Bald kam es ihr vor, als sei sie schon seit Ewigkeiten auf diese Weise unterwegs. Ein Blick auf die Uhr wies sie darauf hin, dass es erst eine halbe Stunde war. Weiter ging es, Schritt für tastenden Schritt. Wieder stieg Panik hoch. Was war nun, wenn die ganze Geschichte wirklich nur eine Erfindung war, wenn es keinen Retter gab? Würde sie jemals zurückfinden? Würde man sie suchen? Sie zwang sich zu ruhigen Atemzügen. Im Notfall konnte sie immer noch um Hilfe telefonieren, diesmal hatte sie sich vergewissert, dass der Akku aufgeladen war. Sie ging weiter, sie würde es schaffen, gar keine Frage. Wieso war sie auch nur auf diese irrsinnige Idee gekommen. Es lohnte sich nicht, Kopf und Kragen für eine Story zu riskieren. Spane hatte Recht gehabt. Mist. Und er war mit ein Grund für dieses Unternehmen. Er und sein geheimnisvolles Getue. Oder war es nur ihr so geheimnisvoll vorgekommen? War das alles das Produkt ihrer ausufernden Fantasie. Verdammter Mist!! Sie wollte laut schreien, ihrem Ärger Luft machen, aber der Nebel legte sich wie ein Knebel über ihre Stimme. Sie blieb stehen, zwang sich zu atmen. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder wurde der Nebel dichter? Krampfhaft blickte sie auf den Boden. Der Weg, wo war er? Sie bückte sich, entdeckte das helle Band, ging weiter. Noch langsamer. Ein Stein, lose, noch einer... Der Fuß rutschte weg, sie fiel, versuchte, sich mit den Händen abzustützen, griff ins Leere, schlug mit dem Kopf auf, rutschte weiter...

Kräftige Arme fingen sie auf, ein solider schwarzer Körper in der weißen Unendlichkeit bot ihr Halt. Ihre Hand krallte sich in schweres Tuch, der Adrenalinstoß ließ sie die Schmerzen vergessen, ihr Journalisteninstinkt setzte ein, sie wollte diesen Körper festhalten, ihn fragen, das Geheimnis lüften... Ihr wurde schwindlig, ihr Magen rebellierte, ein Gefühl wie auf der Achterbahn, um sie herum wandelte sich weiß in schwarz...

_Vielen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot_


	9. Chapter 9

_Vorweg ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle, die immer noch mitlesen und insbesondere an die, die so nette Reviews schreiben. Und jetzt geht's weiter... Halt, nein, doch noch nicht, erst noch eine pedantische landeskundliche Anmerkung: Der Galloway Forest Park, in dem die Geschichte angesiedelt ist, befindet sich nicht in den Highlands, sondern südlich von Glasgow. Die Highlands hingegen beginnen nördlich von Glasgow und Loch Lomond. Die Landschaft ist durchaus ähnlich, aber die Berge sind eben nicht ganz so "high". So, jetzt aber...  
_

**Kapitel neun: Nachwirkungen**

Schaben, Pochen, Hämmern, Dröhnen – wann würde es endlich aufhören? Janet sehnte sich nach Ruhe, sie war müde, sie wollte schlafen, aber das ständige Getöse ließ es nicht zu. Konnte man es nicht abstellen? Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen – ein greller Lichtblitz überfiel sie und sie schloss sie wieder. Was war nur los, wo war sie? Eine Bewegung neben ihr, ein Arm unter ihrem Kopf, das Dröhnen wurde stärker, eine tiefe Stimme sagte, „Trinken Sie." Gehorsames Öffnen des Mundes, Schlucken, Müdigkeit, das Dröhnen wurde weniger, hörte ganz auf, Schlaf...

Normalerweise liebte Janet den Zustand zwischen Schlaf und Aufwachen, das langsame Zusichkommen, das Bewusstwerden von Wärme und Geborgenheit im Bett, und sie versuchte immer, diese Phase möglichst lange auszudehnen, bevor sie sich zum richtigen Wachwerden entschloss. Auch diesmal wollte sie sich wohlig in den Laken räkeln, wollte die Decke noch einmal fester um sich ziehen – und war mit einem Schlag hellwach. Verdammt - sie hatte Schmerzen! Und wo war sie? In wessen Bett? Im Zeitlupentempo drehte sie sich auf den Rücken – oh, das tat weh, ihr Körper fühlte sich an wie eine einzige Prellung! - und öffnete die Augen. Der Raum lag im Halbdunkel, ein Halbdunkel, das von zugezogenen Gardinen herrührte. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf. Neben dem Bett stand ein Sessel und darin saß Septimus Spane. Oder doch nicht? Der Mann sah ihm ähnlich, aber seine Gesichtszüge waren irgendwie viel ausgeprägter. Das Gesicht bleicher, hagerer, älter, die Nase größer, das Haar ungepflegter, strähnig. Und doch...

Janet versuchte, sich aufzurichten, um besser sehen zu können, und sank mit einem kleinen Aufschrei zurück in die Kissen, als ein heftiger Schmerz sie durchzuckte.

„Machen Sie langsam, Sie haben eine Gehirnerschütterung," sagte die Stimme von Septimus Spane. Ja, es war definitiv seine Stimme.

Janet stöhnte eine Antwort. Der Mann stand auf und trat neben das Bett. Er betrachtete sie mit einem Lächeln grimmiger Genugtuung.

„Ich hoffe, es tut richtig schön weh."

Janet schnaubte schwach, kniff die Augen zu und hoffte, dass der Schmerz bald nachlassen möge.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, aber irgendwann fühlte sie sich stark genug, um die Augen wieder aufzumachen. Er stand noch immer da und sah sie an.

„Sie sind..., sie haben ... wieso...?" Ihre Stimme versagte mit einem heiseren Krächzen.

Sie hatte so viele Fragen. Wo sollte sie anfangen? Und warum machte ihre Stimme nicht mit?

„Nein," sagte er nur.

„Nein?"

„Sie werden jetzt keine Fragen stellen oder überhaupt reden, Ms Muir," entgegnete er kühl. Er griff hinter sich und hielt ein kleines Fläschchen hoch.

„Sie werden jetzt das hier trinken, danach noch eine Weile schlafen und wenn es Ihnen dann besser geht, können wir weitersehen."

„Aber ich – im „Inn", die McCleods..." protestierte Janet.

„Ich habe angerufen und Bescheid gesagt, dass Sie bei mir sind. So, und jetzt trinken."

Er schob seinen Arm unter ihren Hals und hob ihren Kopf an. Kühles Glas berührte ihre Lippen und Janet schluckte gehorsam. Sofort überkam sie eine wohlige Müdigkeit und mit einem tiefen Seufzer schlief sie wieder ein.

Als Janet das nächste Mal aufwachte, hörte sie Stimmen, Männerstimmen, zwei verschiedene. Eine davon konnte sie Spane zuordnen, die andere, schottische, kannte sie nicht. Die Stimmen klangen nach Auseinandersetzung.

Neugierig schob sie sich auf die Ellbogen hoch und lauschte. In ihrem Kopf herrschte immer noch ein unbestimmtes Druckgefühl, aber es war kein Vergleich zu den Schmerzen beim letzten Wachwerden. Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Auch das ging. Draußen machten die Stimmen unentwegt weiter. Ihre Hände waren verbunden. Versuchsweise bewegte sie die Finger. Es tat nicht weh, konnte also so schlimm nicht sein, vermutlich hatte sie sie aufgeschürft. Sie saß ganz still, versuchte, etwas von dem Wortgewirr zu verstehen. Zwecklos. Neugierig sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Die Einrichtung war schmucklos, zweckmäßig, fast schon spartanisch. Schmales Bett, Einbauschrank, Nachttisch, Sessel. Und eine antik wirkende Truhe in der Ecke. Holzdielen auf dem Fußboden. Ein kleiner bunter Flickenteppich als Bettvorleger, schlichte weiße Bettwäsche.

Die schottische Stimme wurde lauter, schärfer:

„Komme wieder... Durchsuchungsbefehl... Janet Muir..."

Es ging um sie! Was war da los?

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, schlug Janet die Decke zurück, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Ihr linker Fuß nahm das übel, Schmerz zuckte auf. Ein Blick erklärte ihr, dass der Knöchel bandagiert war. Egal. Sie hinkte zur Tür und öffnete sie leise. Am Ende des kleinen Flurs war die Haustür offen, davor stand Spane und ihm gegenüber ein sichtlich ungehaltener Polizist.

„Was ist mit mir?" rief Janet und beide Männer fuhren zu ihr herum. Sprachlos starrten sie sie an. Der Polizist wurde rot, Spanes Gesichtszüge entgleisten kurz, er verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Janet wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sie außer einem kurzen T-Shirt und Unterwäsche nichts an hatte.

Der Polizist räusperte sich heftig.

„Sie sind Janet Muir?" fragte er, nach dienstlicher Autorität ringend.

Janet nickte.

„Was machen sie hier?"

„Ich bin auf einer Wanderung gestürzt und Mr Spane hat mich gefunden und die Verletzungen behandelt."

Zur Demonstration deutete sie mit ihrem bandagierten Händen auf ihren umwickelten Fuß.

„Das ist alles?"

„Danke, mir reicht's," entgegnete Janet bissig. Ein Blick auf das betretene Gesicht des jungen Polizisten ließ sie etwas versöhnlicher fortfahren. „Ich habe bis jetzt geschlafen, es geht mir wieder besser," bestätigte Janet.

„Er hat Sie..." der Polizist räusperte sich und wurde wieder rot. „Er hat Sie nicht - belästigt?"

Jetzt ging ihr ein Licht auf. Offenbar hatten die McCleods Schlimmes befürchtet und die Polizei verständigt. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie erlaubte sich ein ungläubiges Lachen.

„Nein, wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Bestimmt nicht."

Der Polizist nickte und wandte sich an den Hausherrn.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr Spane, aber wir müssen solchen Hinweisen nachgehen. Glauben Sie mir, es gibt in dieser Hinsicht immer wieder einschlägige Vorfälle, auch hier bei uns in Schottland. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung."

Spane nickte müde.

„Schon gut, Constable, Sie tun ihre Pflicht."

Die Haustür schloss sich, Spane verharrte einen Moment mit dem Rücken zu Janet, dann drehte er sich um. Erstaunt registrierte sie, dass er wieder so aussah wie immer, leicht verschwommen. Warum hatte sie ihn zwischendurch anders gesehen? Hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung Auswirkungen auf die Wahrnehmung? Sie begegnete dem nachdenklichen Blick, den er auf sie richtete, mit einem verlegenen Lächeln und setzte zu einer Entschuldigung an.

„Es tut..."

„Ja, schon gut," unterbrach er sie brüsk. „Wenn Sie jetzt wach sind, lassen Sie mich nach ihren Verletzungen sehen."

Er deutete auf die Tür zu seiner Rechten und Janet humpelte folgsam hinein. Es war offenbar das Wohnzimmer. Bücherregale zogen sich an allen Wänden entlang, vom Boden bis zur Decke, gefüllt mit einem bunten Sammelsurium von Gedrucktem. Ein Sessel, ein kleines Tischchen. Ein Schreibtisch unterm Fenster, ein kleiner, quadratischer Esstisch mit zwei Stühlen, eine Anrichte. Die Möbel waren einfach, zweckmäßig, sie trugen eindeutig die Signatur der Billigangebote eines schwedischen Möbelhauses.

Keine Bilder, keine Pflanzen, keinerlei Dekorationen.

Er zeigte auf den Sessel und sie setzte sich. Er hockte sich vor sie und wickelte den Verband von ihrem Fuß ab, ließ ein zufriedenes Brummen hören.

„Die Schwellung geht zurück."

Aus einem Tiegel, den er auf dem kleinen Tisch deponiert hatte, trug er eine Salbe auf und erneuerte den Verband. Dann waren ihre Hände dran. Die Haut an den Handflächen war noch gerötet, aber die Abschürfungen waren verheilt. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis der Untersuchung richtete Spane sich auf.

„Tee?"

„Oh ja," antwortete Janet dankbar.

„Mögen Sie Crumpets?"

„Ja, sicher, sehr gerne," sagte sie und verzog dann den Mund zu einem verlegenen Grinsen. „Aber zuerst – ich müsste mal ins Bad."

Er nickte.

„Erste Tür rechts, sie finden dort auch den Rest ihrer Kleidung."

Sie hinkte hinaus.

Spane ging in die Küche und machte sich ans Teekochen. Der Raum war groß, aber nur ein kleiner Bereich war dem eigentlichen Zubereiten von Mahlzeiten vorbehalten, den überwiegenden Teil nahmen diverse Kessel, dickbauchige Glasbehälter und zahllose Dosen, Gläser und Flaschen mit Zutaten ein.

Er legte einige Crumpets auf den Toaster; während sie rösteten, stellte er Geschirr und Besteck sowie einem Teller mit Scones, Butter und Marmelade auf ein Tablett, setzte Teewasser auf und gab den Tee in die Kanne. Mit seinen Gedanken war er ganz woanders. Gleich würde der Augenblick kommen, wo er ihr Rede und Antwort stehen musste, worauf nur hatte er sich eingelassen? Er hätte sie im Krankenhaus abliefern können wie seinerzeit die Malerin. Obwohl das dort auch befremdlich gewirkt hätte: Mr Spane, der immer über verletzte Frauen stolperte! Egal, jetzt war es zu spät, sie war hier bei ihm, ganz Glen Drole wusste es und sprach darüber. Er konnte nicht allen Einwohnern das Gedächtnis manipulieren. Vermaledeites Pflichtbewusstsein, das ihn hatte im ‚Drole Inn' anrufen lassen!

Er hatte sie zu sich geholt, hatte damit zugegeben, dass er der sogenannte ‚Schutzengel' war, sie würde nicht eher ruhen, als bis sie alles erfahren hatte. Wie würde sie auf seine Geschichte reagieren? Würde sie ihm überhaupt glauben? Konnte er sie zur Verschwiegenheit überreden, oder würde sie gnadenlos alles aufdecken und sein so mühsam aufgebautes Leben zerstören? Sein Leben – was man so Leben nannte. Der Vorfall mit dem Polizisten an seiner Tür hatte deutlich gezeigt, was man im Dorf von ihm hielt. Er würde ewig ein Außenseiter bleiben.

Na und? Du willst es doch so, du brauchst keine sogenannten sozialen Bindungen!

Sollte er ihr vielleicht besser doch noch alle Erinnerungen nehmen? Nein, das würde nichts nützen, denn in London gab es Menschen, die von ihrem Auftrag wussten, sie würde wiederkommen, oder jemand anders würde wiederkommen, alles würde von vorne anfangen. Sie würden nicht aufgeben, es hatte keinen Sinn, er musste sie einweihen, musste sich ihr auf Gedeih und Verderb ausliefern. Wie sollte er nur anfangen? Sollte er alles sagen? Es bedurfte so vieler Erklärungen für einen Außenstehenden. Vielleicht wäre es doch sinnvoller, einfach zum Zauberstab zu greifen, ein kurzer Spruch und ...

Seine Argumentation drehte sich im Kreis, sein sonst wohlgeordneter Verstand spielte verrückt. Er hatte einmal junge Muggel beobachtet, wie sie zu lärmiger Musik aufeinander zusprangen und sich anrempelten, wild ihre langen Haare schüttelten – genau so sinnlos benahmen sich seine Gedanken jetzt auch.

Der brodelnde Wasserkessel riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Er überbrühte die Teeblätter, zog dann mit einem resignierten Seufzer einen Stab aus dunklem Holz aus seiner Gesäßtasche und richtete ihn mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten auf sein Gesicht: Das war vielleicht der beste Einstieg.

Entschlossen packte er das Tablett und trug es ins Wohnzimmer, um den Tisch zu decken.

_Herzlichen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot _


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel zehn: Erklärungen**

Als Janet vollständig bekleidet das Wohnzimmer betrat, saß Septimus Spane bereits mit einer Tasse Tee vor sich am Tisch. Er drehte sich halb um und machte eine einladende Geste.

Janet setzte sich ihm gegenüber und kniff kopfschüttelnd die Augen zusammen.

„Das klingt jetzt verrückt – aber Sie sehen wieder anders aus, irgendwie...ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie..."

„Hässlicher?" ergänzte er spöttisch.

„Ja – nein, nein – ich meine..." Sie hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.

„Sie brauchen sich für die Wahrheit nicht zu entschuldigen, ich sehe selbst ab und zu in den Spiegel," meinte er trocken.

Als sie ihn weiterhin sprachlos anstarrte, schüttelte er sichtlich genervt den Kopf.

„Möchten Sie Tee? Etwas essen? Bedienen Sie sich."

Etwas an seiner Art sagte Janet, dass es besser war, ihm jetzt Zeit zu lassen, sich erst der Mahlzeit zu widmen und nicht auf ihrem dringenden Bedürfnis nach Informationen zu insistieren.

Folgsam goss sie sich eine Tasse Tee ein, nahm sich ein heißes Crumpet und bestrich es mit Butter, sah der Butter beim Schmelzen zu und konnte es plötzlich kaum erwarten, den ersten Bissen in den Mund zu stecken. Schnell hatte sie das Gebäck verspeist.

Spane rührte nur schweigend in seiner Tasse und starrte vor sich hin.

Als Janet schließlich nach einem weiteren Crumpet und einem Scone ihren Teller ein Stück von sich wegschob und die Ellbogen auf den Tisch stützte, zum Zeichen, dass es jetzt losgehen konnte, sah er kurz hoch und nickte, trank noch einen Schluck Tee und räusperte sich.

„Mein richtiger Name ist Severus Snape und ich bin ein Zauberer."

Er machte eine Pause, ließ diese Aussage ihre Wirkung entfalten.

„Septimus – Severus, ja klar, Spane – S – n – a – p - e, ja, ich verstehe," überlegte Janet laut. Dann machte sie sich an den zweiten Teil des Satzes.

„Was heißt das – Sie sind ein Zauberer?" wollte sie wissen.

Wortlos zog er seinen Holzstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf seine Teetasse. Sofort verwandelte sie sich in einen Apfel. Ein weiterer Schwenk mit dem Stab und der Apfel schwebte auf die andere Seite des Tischs und wurde wieder zur Tasse. Janet sah mit großen Augen zu. Als nächstes richtete er den Stab auf sein Gesicht und es verwandelte sich in die ihr bekannte, öffentliche Fassung.

„Das heißt es," sagte er ruhig und legte den Stab auf den Tisch.

„Wow." Kein besonders intelligenter Kommentar, aber etwas besseres fiel ihr jetzt nicht ein.

Janet begutachtete den Holzstab misstrauisch. Mit einem fragenden Blick streckte sie den Zeigefinger aus und berührte vorsichtig das feingemaserte, dunkle Material. Es fühlte sich glatt und warm an, wie ganz normales, poliertes Holz.

„Das ist dann also ein Zauberstab," stellte sie fest und wunderte sich, wie mühelos ihr das Wort über die Lippen kam.

„Ja. Sie können ihn in die Hand nehmen, er ist ungefährlich. Aber er ist in ihren Händen auch nicht wirksam."

Lieber nicht. Mit einem winzigen Kopfschütteln zog Janet die Hand zurück und blickte erneut zu dem Besitzer des Zauberstabs.

„Können Sie sich wieder zurückverwandeln? Ich mag das andere Gesicht mehr."

Belustigt hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Ach? Nun gut, wie Sie meinen. Über Geschmack lässt sich nicht streiten."

Ein Schwenk des Stabs und sie sah ihn wieder scharf, komplett mit großer Nase und tiefen Furchen.

Janet lächelte dankbar, wollte der Verwandlung aber auch auf den Grund gehen.

„Warum tun Sie das?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich möchte nicht als ich selbst erkannt werden. Außerdem..."

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Janet, einen wehmütigen Zug in seinem Mienenspiel zu erkennen.

„Außerdem ist das Spane-Gesicht so nichtssagend, dass sich niemand richtig daran erinnert oder eine wirklich gute Beschreibung davon geben könnte."

Janet überlegte kurz – ja, er hatte recht. Obwohl sie seine Züge gerade eben noch gesehen hatte, hätte sie keine charakteristischen Merkmale nennen können. Sie schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Wofür soll das gut sein?"

Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Anonymität, nicht gestört werden, meine Ruhe haben – suchen Sie sich etwas aus."

Janet warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Irgendetwas an seinem Tonfall stimmte nicht.

Aber sie wollte dem jetzt nicht nachgehen, zu sehr interessierte sie die Sache mit der Zauberei.

„Sie sind also ein Zauberer; was bedeutet das für meine Story?"

Er erwiderte ihren fragenden Blick, sah sie lange und schweigend an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts. Janet versuchte sich zu beherrschen, konnte es aber die Zeichen ihrer Ungeduld nicht verbergen: Ihre Finger bewegten sich zwanghaft, spielten mit ein paar Krümeln auf der Tischplatte, sie rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Wann würde er endlich weiter erzählen? Sie hatte das Gefühl, die unbeantworteten Fragen würden gleich aus ihr herausplatzen. Aber sie wollte ihn doch nicht bedrängen...

„Ich muss etwas ausholen."

Er schluckte hörbar, aber sein Blick blieb genauso ausdruckslos wie seine Stimme. Janet nickte auffordernd und er fing an, leise, stockend, nach den richtigen Worten suchend, immer wieder Erklärungen einschiebend, erzählte von der Parallelgesellschaft der Zauberer, wie sie sich vor der Welt der Nichtzauberer – Muggel – verborgen hielt, berichtete von Konflikten innerhalb der englischen Zauberergemeinschaft und von einem machtbesessenen Verführer namens Voldemort, der Ideen von Reinblütigkeit vertrat, die Janet fatal an das Gedankengut des deutschen Tausendjährigen Reiches erinnerten. Dieser Voldemort hatte schon einen Großteil der Macht im Zaubererstaat an sich gerissen, als es zwischen ihm und seinen Anhängern einerseits und den Mitgliedern eines sogenannten Phoenixordens andererseits auf dem Gelände der Zaubererschule – ausgerechnet! - zur entscheidenden Schlacht kam. Janet erfuhr, dass es dabei vor allem auch um eine Prophezeiung und einen davon betroffenen Jungen namens Harry ging. Voldemort wurde schließlich durch den Jungen vernichtet, seine Anhänger getötet, festgenommen oder in alle Winde zerstreut. Die Zaubererwelt machte sich ans Aufräumen und kehrte zur Normalität zurück, die Gefahr war gebannt – für diesmal wenigstens.

Janet hörte gebannt zu. Auch wenn er diese unglaubliche Geschichte so ausdruckslos herunterleierte, als läse er im Telefonbuch – es war faszinierend. Aber war es auch wahr? Die Existenz einer magischen Parallelgesellschaft – Janet glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass es Schriftsteller gab, die sich an ähnlichen Themen versucht hatten. Fantasy, Science fiction. Es war zu phantastisch – andererseits hatte er mit seinem Holzstab vor ihren Augen die Teetasse verwandelt und nicht zuletzt sein eigenes Aussehen...

Sie war so mit ihren debattierenden Gedanken beschäftigt, dass sie zuerst gar nicht merkte, dass er eine Pause gemacht hatte. Sie blickte hoch. Er hatte sich zurückgelehnt, starrte ins Leere und sein rechter Zeigefinger fuhr gedankenverloren die Konturen seiner Lippen nach. Janet beobachtete ihn eine Weile dabei.

Dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Da ist eine Miss Granger hier im Ort, die sucht nach Spuren von Magie..."

Er seufzte.

„Eine ehemalige Schülerin von mir. Offenbar hat man im Zaubereiministerium Verdacht geschöpft. Ich tue mein Bestes, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber sie ist hartnäckig – und nicht dumm."

Eine ehemalige Schülerin – also war er Lehrer gewesen. Janet fiel plötzlich auf, dass er die ganze Zeit seine eigene Person mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte.

Sie räusperte sich.

„Mr Spane – eh, Snape, meine ich, was war nun eigentlich Ihre Rolle in den ganzen Auseinandersetzungen?"

Sein Blick kehrte aus der Unendlichkeit zurück und richtete sich auf sie. Er holte tief Luft.

„Meine Rolle? Keine besonders löbliche, fürchte ich."

Als sie fragend die Stirn runzelte, lachte er bitter auf und zog eine Grimasse.

„Also gut, fahren wir fort. Ich war sechzehn, stammte aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen und hatte nichts vorzuweisen außer ausgezeichneten schulischen Leistungen und einem unbändigen Ehrgeiz – und dem Wunsch, es allen, die immer auf mich herabgesehen hatten, heimzahlen zu können. Ich schloss mich dem Dunklen Lord – Voldemort – an, machte Karriere, gehörte bald zum inneren Kreis seiner Anhänger. Für diese Macht und Anerkennung nahm ich es in Kauf Dinge zu tun, die mir nächtelang Alpträume verursachten. Doch das war mir egal, ich schaltete mein Gewissen aus, endlich war ich da, wohin ich immer gewollt hatte. Bis ich Voldemort eines Tages voller Eifer eine Prophezeiung hinterbrachte - und später zu meinem Entsetzen feststellte, dass seine Interpretation dieser Prophezeiung Lebensgefahr für – für eine Freundin aus Kindertagen und ihre Familie bedeutete. Von da an versuchte ich alles, um sie zu retten, ich begab mich dafür in die Hände der Gegner des Dunklen Lords, flehte um Hilfe. Schutzmaßnahmen wurden veranlasst, aber sie waren vergebens, die Familie wurde von einem Menschen verraten, dem sie vertraut hatte, dem alle vertraut hatten.

Der kleine Junge, Harry, hatte den Anschlag wundersamerweise überlebt, und von diesem Tag an war mein Leben seinem Schutz gewidmet."

„Das heißt – Sie haben die Seiten gewechselt? Hat dieser Voldemort Sie denn so einfach gehen lassen?"

Er sah hoch und grinste schief.

„Ich sehe, Sie denken mit. Nein, das hätte er sicher nicht, wenn er es denn gewusst hätte. Sinnigerweise war es seine Idee, mich als Spion zurück an meine alte Schule zu schicken, als Lehrer getarnt, denn Voldemorts Erzfeind war der Schulleiter, gleichzeitig der Führer des Phönixordens. Und eben diesem hatte ich mich anvertraut, er gab mir die Stelle als Lehrer und verpflichtete mich als seinen Spion in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords."

Janet stöhnte auf.

„Ein Doppelagent – meine Güte!" Das war hollywoodreif – nein, eher doch nicht, dazu war es zu verworren.

„Und das haben Sie durchgehalten?"

„Ich musste," antwortete er einfach.

„Wie lange ging das denn?"

„Voldemort überstand den Anschlag auf die Familie nicht unbeschadet, er verschwand und es herrschte eine Weile Ruhe, viele dachten, er sei endgültig vernichtet, aber Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, zweifelte daran und blieb wachsam. Dann, nach 10 Jahren, kam der Junge an unsere Schule und ich musste mich um seine Sicherheit kümmern. Es war nicht einfach, er – er war mir von Anfang an unsympathisch und tat zudem alles, um mir das Leben schwer zu machen. Dann kehrte Voldemort zurück und ich nahm meine Aufgabe als Spion wieder auf. Als der Dunkle Lord immer mehr an Macht gewann und das Ministerium sich nicht gewillt zeigte, gegen ihn vorzugehen, schmiedete der Schulleiter einen Plan, in dessen Verlauf ich ihn, Dumbledore, töten musste, um meinen Status unter Voldemorts Anhängern beizubehalten.

In dem darauffolgenden Jahr übernahm Voldemort immer mehr die Macht in unserer Gesellschaft, schließlich ging es nur noch um die letzte Konfrontation mit dem Jungen und dabei um einen besonders mächtigen Zauberstab. Voldemort hatte ihn mit viel Mühe in seinen Besitz gebracht, aber er zeigte nicht die erwünschte Wirkung. Es war mitten in der entscheidenden Schlacht und mein einziges Ziel war es, den Jungen zu finden, um ihm letzte Instruktionen Dumbledores zu übermitteln, als der Dunkler Lord glaubte, eine Lösung für das Versagen des Stabs gefunden zu haben. Ich will Sie jetzt nicht mit den Einzelheiten langweilen, aber das Ergebnis seiner Überlegungen war, dass er mich töten müsse, was er dann auch umgehend tat."

Pause.

„Was er dann auch..." wiederholte Janet unwillkürlich, bevor ihr die Bedeutung dieser Worte aufging. Sie reagierte ungehalten.

„Was soll das? Machen Sie sich jetzt über mich lustig? Hören Sie, ich bin hundemüde und habe Kopfschmerzen, ich bin nicht aufgelegt für solche Späße!" begehrte sie auf.

„Ich mache keine Späße," entgegnete er gelassen.

„Soweit ich sehen kann, leben Sie aber. Habe ich irgendwas verpasst in Ihrer Geschichte?"

Sie funkelte ihn über den Tisch hinweg an, legte all die Energie, derer sie noch mächtig war, in diesen Blick, versuchte, an den Kopfschmerzen vorbei klar zu denken.

Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Plötzlich registrierte sie, dass auch er müde und erschöpft aussah.

Ruhig erwiderte er ihren Blick und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Sie haben nichts verpasst, ich schulde Ihnen weitere Erklärungen, aber vielleicht sollten wir für heute aufhören. Es ist spät, ich bringe Sie nach Hause und wir machen morgen weiter," schlug er vor.

„Nach Hause?"

„Ins ‚Inn', in ihr Zimmer."

Als sie ihn immer noch verständnislos ansah, hob er die Hände in einer Geste der Ungeduld und sah sich zu einer Erklärung bemüßigt.

„Ich dachte, ihr eigenes Zimmer wäre Ihnen vielleicht lieber, als noch eine Nacht in meinem Bett zu verbringen. Sie brauchen meine Hilfe nicht mehr, es geht Ihnen ja soweit wieder gut."

„Und wir wollen den Klatschmäulern nicht noch mehr Stoff liefern," ergänzte sie.

„Und ich muss gestehen, ich möchte auch ganz gerne wieder im Bett schlafen statt im Sessel."

Er grinste schief und sie grinste zurück.

„Kann man sich keine Zweitbetten zaubern?" fragte sie herausfordernd.

Er lachte.

„Doch. Aber es hält nicht lange vor. Die gezauberten oder verwandelten Gegenstände verschwinden nach ein, zwei Stunden oder verwandeln sich zurück. Das wiederum ist der Nachtruhe auch nicht gerade förderlich."

Janet lachte auch. Die Spannung wich. Was auch immer das für eine Geschichte war, die er ihr da aufgetischt hatte, sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag.

Da Janets Fuß noch der Schonung bedurfte, legten sie die Strecke zum ‚Drole Inn' in Snapes Auto zurück. Auf dem kurzen Weg vom Wagen zur Tür des Pub stützte sie sich dankbar auf den Arm ihres Begleiters.

Er verharrte einen Moment vor dem Eingang. Es nieselte leicht, außer ihnen war niemand hier draußen.

„Wegen morgen..." begann er zögernd.

„Ja?" Wollte er jetzt etwa einen Rückzieher machen und absagen?

„Falls wir uns nicht bei mir treffen können - geben Sie mir ihre Telefonnummer? Ich melde mich bei Ihnen."

Janet nickte und nannte ihm die Zahlenreihe, die er in sein Handy eingab.

„Aber Sie versprechen mir, dass Sie wirklich weiter erzählen," forderte sie drängend.

Er musterte sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick und nickte.

„Selbstverständlich."

Dann reichte er ihr seinen Arm.

„Bereit für den Spießrutenlauf?" fragte er leise.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Er hatte wieder sein nichtssagendes öffentliches Aussehen und seine Augen waren längst nicht so intensiv wie in der Wirklichkeit seiner privaten Umgebung. Sie drückte leicht seinen Arm und nickte. Er stieß die Tür auf. Der Effekt kam nicht überraschend, war aber trotzdem erstaunlich: Sobald sie den Raum betraten, verstummten alle, sämtliche Blicke richteten sich auf Janet und ihren Begleiter. Sie konnte spüren, wie der Mann neben ihr sich anspannte.

Janet trat an die Bar.

„Da bin ich wieder."

Sally's McCleods Gesicht wirkte plötzlich fahl im Lampenlicht. Nervös wanderten ihre Augen von Janet zu Snape und dann zu ihrem Mann, der gerade hochkonzentriert ein Bier zapfte. Sie musste ein paar Mal Anlauf nehmen, bevor sie mit heiserer Stimme eine Entschuldigung hervorbrachte.

Snape erwiderte sie mit einem kurzen, steifen Nicken, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand nach einem kurzen Gruß wieder nach draußen. Janet wollte die Situation retten und schenkte Sally ein vergebendes Lächeln.

„Mrs McCleod, ich weiß, Sie haben es gut gemeint, aber ich kann problemlos auf mich selber aufpassen. Mr Sna – Spane war sehr hilfsbereit, weiter nichts. Gute Nacht."

So würdevoll, wie es ihr möglich war, hinkte sie in Richtung Treppe.

_ Herzlichen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot _


	11. Chapter 11

_Ein Dankeschön an alle, die diese Geschichte noch weiterverfolgen und ihre Meinung dazu kundtun. Zur Belohnung gibt es diesmal auch ein extra langes neues Kapitel..._

**Kapitel elf: Enthüllungen und Zweifel**

Janet hatte miserabel geschlafen. Ein wirres Träumekino von Zauberern in bunten Gewändern und spitzen Hüten, von Zauberstabgefechten und Verschwörern in finsteren Gewölben hatte

sie immer wieder hochschrecken lassen. Ihr Handy gab zwei Krächzlaute von sich – eine SMS. Unwillig tastete sie nach dem Gerät und sah auf die Uhrzeit: Acht Uhr. Sowieso höchste Zeit zum Aufstehen. Die Nachricht war von Spane, nein Snape: ‚Miss Granger wird aufdringlich. Haben Sie Lust auf einen Ausflug zur Küste? 9 Uhr Drole Lodge.'

Janet schickte eine kurze Bestätigung und tappte ins Bad, stellte dabei fest, dass es ihrem Fuß besser ging. Ihre Gedanken waren wieder bei Septimus Spane, nein, Severus Snape und seiner mysteriösen Geschichte. Zauberer, eine magische Parallelgesellschaft – was noch alles? Am helllichten Vormittag kam ihr die Sache höchst unwahrscheinlich vor. Was er ihr wohl heute noch erzählen würde? Sollte sie es glauben? Konnte man ihm wirklich vertrauen? War er ein Verrückter?

Dusche, Anziehen, Frühstück. Miss Granger nickte ihr zu, als sie den Raum betrat, offenbar in der Erwartung, dass sie sich zu ihr setzen werde. Janet dachte an die Nachricht, zögerte, fürchtete, sich zu verplappern; andererseits sähe es komisch aus, wenn sie sich jetzt einen eigenen Tisch suchte.

„Guten Morgen." Umständlich setzte sie sich, mühte sich um Gelassenheit. Diese Frau war also laut Spane, nein Snape, eine Zauberin - oder hieß das Hexe? So weit, so gut, eigentlich wirkte sie ganz normal und außerdem noch recht grün hinter den Ohren, also nur die Ruhe bewahren.

„Guten Morgen, haben Sie Ihre Entführung gut überstanden?" Miss Granger grinste spöttisch.

„Sie haben hier ganz schön für Aufregung gesorgt."

Janet zog eine Grimasse und erklärte kurzangebunden, dass überhaupt kein Grund zur Aufregung bestanden habe.

Sally McCleod kam mit dem Frühstück und verzog sich schnell wieder. Offenbar war ihr die Sache immer noch peinlich.

Miss Granger legte den Kopf leicht schief und ihr Blick bekam etwas Durchdringendes. Janet beschäftigte sich intensiv mit Spiegelei und Toast.

„Dieser Mr Spane – was für einen Eindruck haben Sie von ihm," fragte die Hexe schließlich.

Janet kaute weiter, wollte Zeit gewinnen.

„Na ja," sie schluckte den Bissen hinunter, machte eine Pause, nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Was sollte sie nur sagen?

„Er scheint alleine zu leben und er besitzt unglaublich viele Bücher."

Eine schöne, unverfängliche Aussage.

Miss Granger nickte ungeduldig und schien auf mehr zu warten. Eine angebissene Scheibe Toast mit Marmelade lag vergessen auf ihrem Teller. Janet ließ sie schmoren, tunkte seelenruhig ein Stückchen Toast in den Eidotter, steckte es in den Mund, kaute genüsslich. Schließlich stieß die Frau auf der anderen Seite des Tisches ungeduldig die Luft aus und ergriff die Initiative.

„Haben Sie irgendetwas, nun ja, ungewöhnliches gemerkt?"

Aha, jetzt ging es offenbar in Richtung Zauberei. Also war doch etwas dran? Sollte sie Miss Granger vielleicht direkt fragen? Janets Informationsdurst kämpfte mit ihrem Wunsch, Snape vor dieser angeblichen Beamtenhexe zu schützen, oder ihn vielmehr erst mal ganz für sich und ihre eigenen Recherchen zu beanspruchen – und unterlag. Jetzt hieß es: Nur nichts anmerken lassen, unschuldiger Augenaufschlag, Erstaunen mimen.

„Etwas ungewöhnliches? Nein, wieso? Das Haus ist eine richtige Junggesellenbude, keine Bilder, kein Schnickschnack – Sie wissen schon. Die Einrichtung hat er von IKEA, allein das Wohnzimmer ist eine einzige Werbung für ‚Billy'-Regale."

Sie grinste vielsagend. Miss Granger reagierte nicht. Offenbar nicht die Antwort, die sie erwartete hatte.

„Sie waren verletzt, sagte man. Hat er Ihnen geholfen? Was hat er gemacht?" fragte sie weiter.

Janet zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Salbe, Verbände, das Übliche eben."

„Sonst nichts?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, schielte dabei heimlich über den Tassenrand. Ihr Gegenüber gab sich alle Mühe, trotzdem war die Enttäuschung nicht zu übersehen. Was hatte die Frau denn erwartet? Wunderheilungen mit dem Zauberstab? Zaubertränke? Lächerlich. Obwohl – diese ganzen Cremes... Vielleicht konnte man ja wirklich Mixturen mit magischen Kräften herstellen... Lieber Himmel, fing sie jetzt wirklich an, diesen Zaubereiquatsch ernst zu nehmen? Aber sie hatte ihm doch beim Zaubern zugesehen! Oder war das alles nur Augenwischerei? War er einfach ein Zirkuszauberer? Wie hießen deren offizielle Berufsbezeichnung? Illusionisten?

„Was genau ist eigentlich passiert? Wo hat er Sie überhaupt gefunden?"

Janet schreckte aus ihrem Gedankenlabyrinth auf.

„Wie? Gefunden? Ach so, ja, also, das war auf der Straße, die hoch zum Denkmal führt. Kennen Sie die Stelle, die nicht asphaltiert ist?"

Miss Granger nickte.

„Ich war auf dem Rückweg von einer Wanderung und habe wohl bei dem Nebel nicht auf die Schlaglöcher geachtet, bin umgeknickt und ganz unglücklich gestürzt."

„Und da kam glücklicherweise Mr Spane des Wegs..." ergänzte die Hexe mit sarkastischem Unterton.

Janet blickte unschuldig drein und lachte.

„Ja, ich sagte doch schon, ich laufe diesem Mann ständig über den Weg."

Hingebungsvoll wischte sie mit einem Brotstück den letzten Eirest vom Teller.

Miss Granger musterte sie nachdenklich.

„Ich möchte mich auch gerne einmal mit ihm unterhalten, ich habe vorhin schon versucht ihn anzurufen, extra früh am Morgen, weil ich dachte, dann ist er zu Hause, aber es war nur der Antwortbeantworter dran."

Janet zuckte die Achseln.

„Tja, keine Ahnung. Er hat mir nicht verraten, was er heute vorhat."

„Sie treffen sich nicht mit ihm?"

Janet gab sich wieder erstaunt.

„Nein, wieso? Er hat mir geholfen, aber er machte nicht den Eindruck, als halte er das für den Beginn einer freundschaftlichen Beziehung. Ich glaube, er war ganz froh, mich wieder loszuwerden. Und ehrlich gesagt..."

Janet beugte sich etwas über den Tisch und senkte die Stimme.

„Unter uns Frauen – so gut sieht er nun auch wieder nicht aus."

Miss Granger lächelte gequält und wenig überzeugt. Janet stand auf.

„Ich muss los, ich habe eine Verabredung in Kirkcudbright."

„Der Mann mit dem Mountainbike ? Ich dachte, den hätten Sie schon interviewed?"

Verdammt, dieses Weib war aber auch bestens informiert.

„Nur kurz und telefonisch. Es haben sich noch ein paar Fragen ergeben," sagte sie leichthin und ging, um sich fertig zu machen.

Drole Lodge war eine Blockhütte mit einem kleinen Cafe, der Parkplatz daneben war ein beliebter Ausgangspunkt für Wanderungen. An diesem Morgen war er noch fast leer. Janet stellte ihren Wagen direkt neben dem Spanes ab und stieg zu ihm ein.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich etwas zu spät bin," sagte sie statt einer Begrüßung. „Ich bin sicherheitshalber noch ein Stück Richtung Süden gefahren, um Miss Granger gegebenenfalls abzuhängen. Sie hat sich heute morgen sehr für Sie interessiert."

Er schnaubte grimmig und nickte.

„Was macht der Fuß?"

„Besser, danke."

Er nickte wieder und schien damit erst einmal genug zu haben von Unterhaltung. Und obwohl Janet darauf brannte, die Erzählung vom Tag zuvor fortzusetzen, hielt sie sich zurück. Er hatte dieses Treffen vereinbart, also würde er schon von alleine irgendwann anfangen. Außerdem war ihr auch etwas beklommen zu Mute, wenn sie daran dachte, was da noch an magischen Überraschungen auf sie zu kommen würde. Sie konnte sich noch immer nicht entscheiden, ob sie ihm nun glauben wollte oder nicht.

So fuhren sie eine Weile schweigend. Janet bewunderte die Landschaft, heute schien die Sonne, es wehte ein kalter Wind, der die lockeren Wolken vor sich her trieb, so dass ihre Schatten über das Hochmoor wanderten. Die Aussicht war atemberaubend schön. Es war wenig Verkehr, sie sah ein paar Wanderer und viele Schafe. Wieder einmal musste sie die Sicherheit bewundern, mit der er das Auto in hohem Tempo über die schmalen Straßen lenkte, geschickt auswich, wenn ihnen ein anderer Wagen entgegenkam.

Sie überquerten die Hauptverkehrsstraße, Janet las die Wegweiser.

„Culzean Castle. Wollen wir dahin?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Um das Schloss herum sind zu viele Touristen. Und Spaziergänge im Park kann man ihrem Fuß noch nicht zumuten, denke ich."

„Wohin wollen Sie dann?"

„Dunure."

Damit konnte Janet nichts anfangen, aber sie beschloss, sich überraschen zu lassen.

Schweigend fuhren sie weiter, ab und zu konnte sie schon einen Blick aufs Meer werfen. Weiße Schaumkronen waren auf den Wellen zu sehen, der Wind war hier noch stärker als in Glen Drole.

„Da unten ist es," sagte Spane und fuhr etwas langsamer. Die Straße verlief bergab und gab den Blick frei auf eine Burgruine am Rande der Klippen. Das Blau des Meeres, der warme Ockerton der Steine und das Grün der Rasenflächen – Janet schüttelte bewundernd den Kopf.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass diese Gegend hier so schön sein kann."

Er brummte zustimmend und lenkte den Wagen auf den Parkplatz. Es herrschte wenig Betrieb, der Wind war zu kalt für Sonnenbaden und Strandleben. Sie stiegen aus und er ging voran über den Rasen hin zu einem Abstieg an den Klippen. Unten in der Bucht fanden sie eine windgeschützte Stelle und setzten sich in den sonnenbeschienenen Sand. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er antwortete mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Sie warten auf die Fortsetzung? Schon gut. Wo hatten wir aufgehört?"

„Sie wurden getötet," half Janet ihm aus und konnte sich den sarkastischen Unterton nicht verkneifen. „Auf welche Art und Weise?"

Ihr Spott prallte an ihm ab. Er begann ruhig und gelassen, als wäre es das natürlichste von der Welt:

„Ein Schlangenbiss. Der Dunkle Lord hielt sich ein spezielles Haustier. Ein Biss in den Hals, es kam völlig unerwartet; Schlangengift und Blutverlust, ich hatte keine Chance, schaffte es gerade noch, dem Jungen die Informationen zu geben, die er brauchte, um ihm einen Sieg zu ermöglichen, dann war es vorbei."

Er schwieg, schloss die Augen, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt, als würde er die Verwundung noch einmal erleben. Janet schwankte zwischen Mitgefühl, Zweifel und Erwartung der Fortsetzung; die Spannung siegte, sie wollte mehr hören, konnte es nicht abwarten.

„Und dann?"

Er öffnete die Augen, starrte an ihr vorbei aufs Meer und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, dann – jetzt kommt der unwahrscheinlichste Teil der Geschichte ..."

Janet gab unwillkürlich ein ungläubiges Schnauben von sich. Um wieviel unwahrscheinlicher konnte es denn noch werden? Er blickte sie kurz an, gottergeben und ausdruckslos, dann wanderten seine Augen zurück aufs Meer und er fuhr fort.

„Ich kam zu mir, stellte fest, dass die Schmerzen verschwunden waren. Ich lag nicht mehr auf Holzdielen, sondern auf Asphalt. Die Welt um mich herum war in einen feinen weißen Nebel gehüllt. Dann hörte ich eine Stimme, die leise meinen Namen sagte. Es war Lilys Stimme...

„Lily?"

„Die Mutter des Jungen." Es klang betont gleichgültig.

„Die Mutter von Harry? Aber sie war doch schon vor Jahren gestorben. Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass sie in einer Art Totenreich gelandet waren?"

Janet verdrehte die Augen. So ein Blödsinn! Kam jetzt ein bisschen Orpheus und Eurydike?

Er blieb ruhig.

„Ich sagte doch, es klingt unwahrscheinlich. Aber genau das ist geschehen, eine Art Totenreich, ja, das trifft es ganz gut, vielleicht könnte man sagen, eine Art Warteraum..."

Er brach ab, starrte hinaus aufs Meer. Janet räusperte sich vernehmlich und brachte ihn damit wieder zu seiner Erzählung zurück.

„Lily – ich hatte sie so oft vor mir gesehen, aber sie war immer stumm geblieben. Jetzt hörte ich zum ersten Mal nach so langer Zeit ihre Stimme..."

Janet starrte ihn an. So sentimental hätte sie ihn gar nicht eingeschätzt. Verständnislos schüttelte sie den Kopf, musterte ihn kritisch, verstand plötzlich.

„Sie haben sie geliebt."

Er kniff die Lippen zusammen, sah wieder an ihr vorbei aufs Meer – schließlich nickte er knapp.

Janet nickte auch, verstehend, bestätigend, Fortsetzung erhoffend, ihre Zweifel unterdrückend.

„Was geschah dann," musste sie ihn schließlich doch wieder antreiben.

Er machte weiter, stockend, viele Pausen, Janet lauschte gebannt...

„_Severus," wiederholte Lily mehrmals und er fühlte eine Hand, die sachte über sein Haar strich. Mühsam hob er den Kopf, rappelte sich auf. Sie kniete neben ihm auf dem Asphalt und lächelte._

„_Severus."_

_Ihre Hand auf seinem Arm, sanft, zärtlich. Die Hand war durchscheinend, fast wie bei einem Geist. Sein eigener Arm wirkte auch weniger gegenständlich, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Und wo war das Blut? Er hatte so stark geblutet, aber seine Hände waren sauber, seine Kleidung war sauber. Merkwürdig. Lily war tot, hieß das, dass er jetzt auch tot war? Durfte er sie jetzt immer sehen, bei ihr bleiben?_

„_Lily," sagte er mit heiserer Stimme, „wo bin ich?"_

„_King's Cross," sagte sie lächelnd. „Du musst dich entscheiden."_

_Er verstand nicht. Was musste er entscheiden?_

„_Komm."_

_Sie stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand. Widerstrebend folgte er ihr, erstaunt darüber, dass er trotz des Blutverlusts so gut laufen konnte. Außer ihnen war kein Mensch zu sehen. Es herrschte vollkommene Stille. Gespenstisch. Sie gingen einen Bahnsteig entlang in Richtung Bahnhofshalle, gingen weiter bis ans Ende. Dann, neben einem verwaisten Coffeeshop eine Gruppe von Metallsitzen und darauf ..._

„_Dumbledore!"_

„_Hallo, Severus, mein Freund, wie geht es dir?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht so recht...Was soll das Ganze hier? Bin ich tot? Sag es mir, Albus."_

_Der alte Zauberer lächelte gütig._

„_Kommt, setzt euch zu mir."_

_Auffordernd tätschelte er den Sitz neben sich. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als gehorsam Platz zu nehmen, Severus in der Mitte._

„_Sagt mir endlich einer, was das hier bedeuten soll?" forderte er ungeduldig._

_Dumbledore's Lächeln wurde breiter._

„_Zunächst möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken, mein Junge."_

„_Bedanken? Wofür? Dass ich dich ermordet habe?"_

„_Dafür, dass du meine Pläne ausgeführt hast."_

_Severus wollte heftig unterbrechen, aber der alte Zauberer hob beschwichtigend die Hand._

„_Widerwillig zwar, ich weiß, aber trotz deiner Zweifel und Einwände, obwohl es dir das äußerste abverlangte, hast du meine Wünsche befolgt. Dafür gebührt dir Dank, Severus, ob du ihn willst oder nicht."_

_Der Angesprochene gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich._

„_Ich hatte keine Wahl, Albus."_

„Doch, mein Junge, du hattest eine." 

_Noch ein Schnauben, Severus setzte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust._

„_Auch ich schulde dir Dank, Sev," sagte Lily und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das ihn heftig schlucken ließ. _

„_Ja, noch ein Tod, der auf mein Konto geht," entgegnete er sarkastisch._

_Lily schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Du hast so viel für Harry getan, Sev."_

_Diesmal wurde er richtiggehend rot, dachte an seine irrationale Abneigung dem Jungen gegenüber, an die vielen Male, wo er ihn vor versammelter Klasse mit Hohn und Spott überschüttet hatte, dachte an das viele Nachsitzen, die vielen Punktabzüge. Im Umgang mit Harry Potter war die gesamte Palette seiner schlechten Charaktereigenschaften im vollen Umfang zum Einsatz gekommen. Merlin, was für ein Mensch war er gewesen! Er konnte nur stumm den Kopf schütteln und vor Verlegenheit und Scham das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben._

„_Du hattest nicht viel von deinem Leben, mein Junge," übernahm Dumbledore wieder mit wohlwollender Stimme das Wort, „und deshalb wurde beschlossen, dass dir eine zweite Chance zusteht. Es war nicht ganz einfach, das durchzusetzen und es ist mit einer Bedingung verknüpft, aber du sollst diese Möglichkeit bekommen."_

_Langsam hob Severus den Kopf, drehte ihn und blickte seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter an, Skepsis und Unverstehen in den schwarzen Augen._

„_Eine zweite Chance? Eine zweite Chance, die selben Fehler noch einmal zu machen?" murmelte er bitter. Die anderen schwiegen betreten, das Lächeln war verschwunden._

_Severus schüttelte heftig den Kopf._

„_Albus, es ist genug, ich will von den Plänen, die du über meinen Kopf hinweg schmiedest, nichts mehr wissen. Ich bin froh, dass Schluss ist mit meinem armseligen Leben. Denkst du denn, irgendeiner trauert mir nach? Irgendeiner will mich zurückhaben? Oder glaubst du, ich bin inzwischen ein besserer Mensch geworden?"_

_Der alte Mann öffnete den Mund zu einer Antwort, aber Severus ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen._

„_Du bist und bleibst ein unverbesserlicher alter Narr, Albus."_

_Die Miene des alten Zauberers wurde sehr ernst._

„_Du bist noch jung, Severus, du kannst noch so vieles tun. Vielleicht hast du dich nicht grundsätzlich geändert, aber die Umstände sind andere geworden, du kannst ein neues Leben anfangen."_

„_Nutze diese Chance, Sev," fiel Lilys Stimme ein._

_Er schnaubte unwillig, wollte eine ungnädige Bemerkung machen, sah sie an, dachte daran, dass er sie nach langen Jahren des Erinnerns, der Sehnsucht, der bitteren Selbstvorwürfe zum ersten Mal wiedersah, dass er von jetzt an für immer mit ihr zusammen sein konnte. Warum also sollte er noch einmal ins Leben zurückkehren, wo sicher nur neue Mühsal auf ihn wartete? Ihre grüne Augen, warm leuchtend wie zwei Waldseen im baumgefilterten Licht eines Hochsommertags – Augen, die ihn jahrelang in seinen Träumen verfolgt hatten – Harrys grüne Augen, meist voller Hass auf den ungeliebten Lehrer – grüne Augen hinter Brillengläsern und das Gesicht von James Potter – James – er musste auch hier sein, er war ihr Ehemann – sie würde immer zu ihm gehören, unerreichbar – es würde immer so weiter gehen – sie würden ihn nach dem Tod ebenso wenig akzeptieren wie zu Lebzeiten, er bliebe der Außenseiter – was sollte er hier? Eine neue Chance – ein neues Leben, fernab der magischen Welt – er hatte doch bereits vorgesorgt, für den Fall, dass er überleben würde - er konnte neu anfangen – warum nicht, vielleicht konnte er wirklich etwas anders machen..._

_Ein tiefer Seufzer, ein langsames Nicken. _

„_Gut, ich nehme das Angebot an."_

_Das Lächeln war wieder da. Lily nahm seine Hand und drückte sie, Dumbledore strahlte._

„_Sehr gut, ausgezeichnet, mein Junge. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss weiter, muss mit Harry reden."_

„_Harry? Ist er tot?" fragte Severus mit kaltem Entsetzen.._

„_Nein, noch nicht. Auch er hat eine Wahl, deshalb muss ich ihm alles erklären. Nachdem er nun deine Erinnerungen gesehen hat, wird er bestimmt noch einige Fragen haben."_

_Merlin, ja, die Erinnerungen! Er hatte alles losgelassen, alles offenbart, was er über Jahrzehnte so gut verborgen gehalten hatte. Nie wieder würde er dem Jungen in die Augen blicken können, nie mehr würde er irgendeinem Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft, der etwas davon erfahren hatte, in die Augen blicken können, aber er wollte ja auf alle Fälle nicht mehr in die magische Welt zurück, ein neues Leben, ein ganz neues Leben..._

_Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein._

„_Du erwähntest eine Bedingung."_

_Dumbledore, der bereits im Begriff gewesen war, aufzustehen, setzte sich wieder und blickte einen Moment unbehaglich drein._

„_Die Bedingung, ja. Ich muss gestehen, ich kenne sie nicht, sie wird sich dir erst später eröffnen."_

_Severus stöhnte. Das sah dem alten Mann doch mal wieder ähnlich. Er sah kurz zu Lily, doch es war, als schöbe sich ein Schatten zwischen sie und ihn, ein Schatten, der die Züge von James Potter trug._

_Severus holte tief Luft._

„_Egal, ich nehme das Angebot an."_

_Er stand auf, die anderen beiden taten es ihm nach. Dumbledore schüttelte ihm die Hand, Lily umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange._

„_Mach's gut, Sev," flüsterte sie._

_Und dann war es, als würde der Boden unter seinen Füßen weggerissen, ein Strudel ergriff ihn, trug ihn davon ins Nichts._

_Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, lag er auf den schmutzigen Holzdielen der Heulenden Hütte._

_**Herzlichen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel zwölf: Berührungen**

Die Möwen kreischten mit den Kindern um die Wette. Dunure Castle war eine Sehenswürdigkeit und mit fortschreitender Tageszeit kamen doch noch einige Besucher zu der Ruine und dem sie umgebenden Park. Eine Gruppe von Jungen hatte die Skaterbahn belegt, kleinere Kinder tobten auf dem Spielplatz. Einige wenige Leute hatten auch den Abstieg zum Strand unternommen, planschten mit hochgekrempelten Hosen in der Brandung, ließen Drachen steigen oder picknickten auf den Felsbrocken in den windgeschützten Ecken. Keiner beachtete die beiden Menschen, die sich schweigend gegenübersaßen, versunken in ihrer eigenen Welt. Die Frau mit den langen rotblonden Haaren, die im Wind flatterten, hielt den Blick unverwandt auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann gerichtet, dieser starrte ebenso unverwandt seine Hände an. Schließlich ergriff die Frau die Hände des Mannes und beugte sich näher zu ihm hin.

„Ich kann mich immer noch nicht entscheiden, ob Sie mir einen riesengroßen Bären aufbinden oder ob Sie die Wahrheit sagen. Können Sie mir irgendwelche Beweise liefern?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Er hob den Kopf und erwiderte ihren forschenden Blick.

„Alles, was ich Ihnen erzählt habe, ist wahr – doch beweisen? Nein, beweisen kann ich nichts. Entweder Sie glauben mir, oder Sie lassen es bleiben," sagte er einfach und es lag etwas in seinem Tonfall, das ihrer normalen Skepsis einen Dämpfer verpasste und sie veranlasste, ihm glauben zu wollen.

Würde jemand sich so etwas Haarsträubendes ausdenken und es einem fremden Menschen Auge in Auge erzählen?

Er hatte sich wieder in die Betrachtung seiner Hände vertieft, die immer noch in den ihren lagen. Mit einem Mal sah er unendlich einsam aus, verzweifelt, schutzbedürftig, die knochigen Schultern verkrampft, die Hände eiskalt und leblos in den ihren.

„Mr Snape..." Sie schluckte. So konnte sie das nicht. Ein neuer Anlauf. „Severus?"

Er sah hoch, fragendes Stirnrunzeln. War ihm der Vorname zu persönlich? Sie machte einen Rückzieher.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht... ich dachte..."

Unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf, seine Mundwinkel zuckten, zögernd erschien ein scheues Lächeln.

„Es ist in Ordnung; wenn - wenn - du Severus sagst, sage ich Janet."

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln. „Einverstanden."

Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile, aber seine Hände waren zum Leben erwacht, erwiderten ihren Druck mit sanfter Entschlossenheit.

„Wie ging es dann weiter?" nahm Janet schließlich den Faden wieder auf. Wenn sie sich schon halbwegs dazu überredet hatte, ihm die Geschichte abzukaufen, wollte sie auch den Rest noch hören.

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an, zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Im Prinzip war es einfach. Aufgrund meines gefährlichen Lebens in den letzten Jahren trug ich immer eine Art Erste-Hilfe-Ausstattung bei mir. Hochwirksame Zaubertränke und Gegengifte..."

Zaubertränke! Gab es die wirklich? Janet beherrschte sich, verkniff sich eine Bemerkung und er sprach weiter.

„Glücklicherweise waren die Fläschchen nicht zu Bruch gegangen und es kam bald jemand, der sich um meinen Leichnam kümmern wollte. Es war Draco, ein Schüler meines Hauses, der ebenfalls in die Geschehnisse um Dumbledores Tod verwickelt gewesen war. Er hatte, genau wie alle anderen mittelbar am entscheidenden Kampf Beteiligten, durch Harry Potter von meinem Tod erfahren. Als er feststellte, dass ich noch nicht gestorben war, bekam er wohl den Schreck seines Lebens; aber er half mir unverzüglich, verabreichte mir nach meinen Anweisungen die Mittel, die nötig waren, um mich wieder einigermaßen auf die Beine zu bringen, bereitete mir in der Hütte so gut es ging ein Krankenlager und pflegte mich, bis ich einigermaßen bei Kräften war. Wir blieben ungestört. Niemand sonst kam vorbei, alle waren anderweitig beschäftigt."

Er räusperte sich, kämpfte gegen den Frosch im Hals.

‚Niemand sonst kam' – war denn allen anderen sein Tod so gleichgültig gewesen? Janet musterte den Erzähler neugierig, aber sein Gesicht verriet nichts.

„ Als ich mich kräftig genug fühlte, verließ ich die Hütte und apparierte in meine Wohnung in London."

„Appa- was?"

„Wir Zauberer können uns ungesehen durch den Raum bewegen, ins Nichts verschwinden und genauso daraus wieder auftauchen."

„Aha," sagte sie mit wenig Verständnis im Tonfall.

„Diese Wohnung hatte ich angemietet für den Fall, dass es für mich ein Leben nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords geben würde, ein Leben, das ich fern der Zaubererwelt zu verbringen gedachte. Aus dem gleichen Grund hatte ich ein Bankkonto eingerichtet und mir Papiere verschafft. Das erwies sich jetzt als glückliche Vorhersicht. Ich fand Arbeit und baute mir mit den Jahren schließlich diese Existenz als Naturkosmetikhersteller auf."

„Und er lebte glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende seiner Tage," kommentierte Janet. Es rutschte ihr heraus, sie konnte einfach nicht anders, aber seine darauf folgende, schmerzliche kleine Grimasse ging ihr durch Mark und Bein.

„Entschuldigung, war dumm von mir, Mr Snape – Severus. Es hört sich eben alles so unwirklich an."

Mit einer hilflosen Geste hob er die Schultern. Janet schob ihre Zweifel wieder einmal beiseite und fragte weiter.

„Und Sie haben, ich meine, du hast nie mehr jemanden von deinen alten Bekannten getroffen. Hast du die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer nicht vermisst?"

„Nein und ganz gewiss nein. Ich habe die nötigen Informationen über die Folgen der Schlacht den Muggelzeitungen entnommen – nein, hör zu, man kann alles zwischen den Zeilen finden, wenn man weiß, wonach man suchen muss," antwortete er beschwichtigend auf ihr entrüstet protestierendes Luftholen.

„Es war nicht mehr von sogenannten Terroranschlägen die Rede, die vermeintlichen Naturkatastrophen gingen merklich zurück, ebenso wie die Anzahl der verschwundenen Menschen und der ungeklärten Todesfälle – alles Zeichen dafür, dass Voldemort und seine Anhänger endgültig besiegt worden waren. Mehr wollte ich gar nicht wissen. Draco hatte ich schwören lassen, nichts zu verraten und unter keinen Umständen zu versuchen, Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen."

„Und er hat sich daran gehalten?"

„Ja sicher, in dieser Hinsicht ist er absolut zuverlässig."

Es klang direkt ein bisschen stolz. Unvermittelt stellte Janet fest, dass seine Hände mittlerweile warm geworden waren, dass es angenehm war, wie seine kräftigen Finger sich um die ihren schlangen...

Sie gab sich einen Ruck und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin.

„Warum bist du ausgerechnet nach Glen Drole gezogen? Wäre es in London nicht leichter gewesen, unbehelligt zu bleiben?"

Er zögerte, schluckte.

„Weil – weil es mich an Hogwarts erinnert," sagte er schließlich leise.

„Hogwarts?"

„Die Schule – sie liegt in den Highlands – sie war jahrelang mein Zuhause und ..."

Mit einer verlegenen Grimasse brach er ab, erkannte offenbar selbst die Widersprüche. So viel zum Thema die Zauberergemeinschaft nicht vermissen, dachte Janet und spürte, wie eine Welle des Mitgefühls in ihr hochschwappte. Ein Blick auf sein jetzt völlig verschlossenes Gesicht jedoch verbot ihr eine entsprechende Bemerkung. Statt dessen fragte sie:

„Und wieso rettest du die Menschen, die sich im Nebel verirrt haben?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage, Janet, und ich wollte, ich wüsste die Antwort darauf."

Er zog seine Hände aus den ihren und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Wie bitte?" Wollte er sie jetzt auf den Arm nehmen?

„Es fing an, kurz nachdem ich in das Haus in Glen Drole eingezogen war. Ein Drängen, ein unwiderstehlicher Zwang, der mich unbarmherzig hinaustrieb, hin zu den Stellen, wo die Verirrten waren. Ich konnte mich dem nicht entziehen, es war stärker als ich. Ich habe keine Erklärung dafür, kann nur vermuten, dass diese Rettungsaktionen die Bedingung darstellen, die Dumbledore erwähnte. Warum sie sich erst hier in Schottland offenbarte, weiß ich nicht, ebenso wenig wie ich den Auslöser für die Rettungsrufe kenne. Meine Nachforschungen waren erfolglos. Ich habe alles getan, um unerkannt zu bleiben, meine Spuren zu verwischen, aber bei dir habe ich versagt, du warst zu gewitzt."

Müde stützte er den Kopf in die Hände.

Janet starrte ihn fassungslos an. Wenn sie jemals einen vom Schicksal gebeutelten Menschen getroffen hatte, dann ihn. Vorausgesetzt, seine Geschichte war wahr, aber davon wollte sie jetzt einfach mal ausgehen. Sie räusperte sich.

„Severus – all diese Jahre..."

Sie brach ab und hob hilflos die Hände.

„Ja?"

„Du hast nie jemandem etwas erzählt, nie dein wahres Gesicht gezeigt, immer in völliger Einsamkeit gelebt?"

„Ja," stellte er sachlich fest.

„Und jetzt offenbarst du es ausgerechnet mir, einer Journalistin, deren Job es ist, diese Sache aufzudecken und an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Warum?"

Er hob die Schultern in einer Geste der Hilflosigkeit.

„Noch so eine Frage, auf die ich keine rechte Antwort weiß. Ja, natürlich, es war mir bald klar, dass du keine Ruhe geben würdest, spätestens bei deinem irrsinnigen Plan mit der Wanderung. Ich hätte dir nach der Rettung rücksichtslos deine Erinnerungen nehmen können, glaube mir, es war keine leichte Entscheidung, es nicht zu tun. Aber die Macht, die mich hinausruft, hätte weiterhin bestanden und früher oder später wäre der nächste Reporter aufgetaucht. Außerdem…"

Abrupt stand er auf und ging ein paar Schritte hinunter zum Wasser, blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen und starrte aufs Meer hinaus, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Janet saß wie vom Donner gerührt, versuchte zu verstehen, was sie gehört hatte. Dann erhob auch sie sich und folgte ihm.

„Was außerdem?"

„Nichts, vergiss es!" blaffte er sie an. Und als sie protestierend den Mund öffnete, fuhr er in etwas versöhnlicherem Ton fort: „Ich habe Hunger, komm, lass uns etwas essen gehen."

Sie wollte sich eigentlich so nicht abspeisen lassen, beschloss dann aber wieder einmal, dass es wahrscheinlich besser wäre, jetzt nichts zu sagen. Mit sanfter Beharrlichkeit würde sie es schließlich schon noch herausbekommen.

In dem kleinen Hafen fanden sie den Dorfpub, aßen hausgemachte Graupensuppe mit frischgebackenen Brötchen. Janet stellte noch viele ergänzende Fragen zu seiner Erzählung, die er geduldig beantwortete. So entfaltete sich langsam ein verständlicheres Bild der Zaubererwelt, das Janet in Verwunderung versetzte. Es erschien alles so wohlgeordnet und logisch. Konnte man sich so etwas ausdenken? Aber wie war es möglich, dass solch eine parallele Gesellschaft unbemerkt existierte? Und warum hielt sie sich verborgen?

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Nachdem die magische Welt denkbar schlechte Erfahrungen mit Muggelinstitutionen wie Kirche und Inquisition gemacht hatte, war der Bruch und der Rückzug in die Geheimhaltung unvermeidbar gewesen. Man hatte mit bürokratischer Gründlichkeit alle erdenklichen Vorkehrungen getroffen, Gesetze erlassen, Verordnungen, deren Einhaltung vom Ministerium genauestens überprüft wurden, wie man am Beispiel Miss Grangers feststellen konnte. Verstöße wurden streng bestraft.

Miss Granger – Janet hätte sie liebend gerne als zweite, bestätigende Informationsquelle hinzugezogen, aber dann wäre es um Severus' Geheimhaltung geschehen. Immer noch fühlte sie sich hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrem beruflichen Wunsch nach exakter Recherche und ihrer Sympathie für diesen unergründlichen Mann.

Nach dem Essen besichtigten sie die Burgruine, stiegen auf den Turm und blickten über das strahlend blaue Meer. Die Sicht war ausgezeichnet, Severus erklärte ihr, um welche Inseln es sich bei den blaugrauen Silhouetten am Horizont handelte. Dann standen sie einfach nur da, ließen sich den Wind um die Nase wehen. Der Wind war kalt und Janet fröstelte. Er merkte es.

„Sollen wir gehen?"

„Nein," entgegnete sie entschlossen „nein, es ist so schön hier, ich möchte noch ein bisschen bleiben."

„Du frierst."

„Na ja, ich friere leicht."

„Du wirst dich erkälten."

„Ach was, ich bin gegen Erkältungen ziemlich resistent."

Das schien ihn überzeugt zu haben. Dann, nach einer Weile, in der Janet sich das Frieren nicht zu deutlich hatte anmerken lassen wollen, seufzte er resigniert.

„Wenn du gestattest...?"

Er trat hinter sie und schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper. Vor Überraschung machte sie sich zunächst ganz steif, wagte kaum zu atmen. Dann entspannte sie sich, genoss den Windschutz, den er ihr schenkte. Ein Gefühl des Wohlbehagens und der Geborgenheit überkam sie, der Wunsch, ewig so stehen zu bleiben. Die Kälte wich einer sanften Wärmewelle, dann machte sich mit einem Mal ein anderes, sehr eindeutiges Gefühl in ihr breit, ließ ihren Atem schneller werden. Erschrocken machte sie sich los, drehte sich um und sah ihn kurz an, entdeckte den gleichen Schrecken in seinen Augen – dann war es vorbei, sein Blick wurde ausdruckslos und sie senkte den ihren schnell.

„Es ist schon spät, wollen wir nach Hause fahren?"

Seine Stimme klang seltsam bemüht und eng.

Sie stimmte schnell zu und sie machten sich auf die Rückfahrt. Auf der ganzen Strecke wechselten sie kein Wort. Er sah stur geradeaus, Janet tat es ihm nach, versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, was da gerade passiert war. Seine Berührung hatte eine geradezu schmerzhafte Sehnsucht nach körperlicher Nähe ausgelöst. Sie wollte ihn berühren, von ihm berührt werden, ihn spüren… Und wenn sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutet hatte, ging es ihm ähnlich.

O Gott, Janet, was ist los mit dir? Hör auf! Du kennst diesen Mann gerade mal drei Tage, genaugenommen hast du keine Ahnung, wer er wirklich ist. Er hat dir eine Geschichte erzählt, von der du nach wie vor nicht weißt, was du davon halten sollst. Sei vernünftig, verdammt nochmal!

Endlich erreichten sie Drole Lodge. Er fand einen Parkplatz neben ihrem Auto und stellte den Motor ab. Stille – Janet kramte in ihrem Rucksack umständlich nach dem Autoschlüssel. Schließlich gab es keinen Grund mehr, den Abschied noch länger hinauszuzögern.

„Danke für den Ausflug. Und dafür, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast," sagte sie, „danke für dein Vertrauen."

Er nickte nur. Sie öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg aus.

„Du hast ja meine Nummer, wir müssen noch einmal miteinander reden, wenn ich mir darüber im Klaren bin, was ich mit deiner Geschichte anfange."

Ein erneutes Nicken. Schweigen. Er mied ihren Blick.

„Also dann – auf Wiedersehen," sagte Janet und warf die Beifahrertür mit Schwung zu, wütend darüber, dass er ihr kein bisschen entgegengekommen war.

Snape setzte unnötig heftig zurück und wollte gerade losfahren, als plötzlich aus dem Nichts Miss Granger vor seiner Kühlerhaube auftauchte und ihn zu einer Vollbremsung zwang. Der Wagen hielt mit einem scharfen Ruck – und dann schien die Zeit einzufrieren. Miss Granger verharrte regungslos wenige Zentimeter vor seiner Kühlerhaube entfernt, Severus saß starr hinter dem Lenkrad, die anderen Besucher von Glen Lodge blieben stehen und sahen neugierig zu ihnen hin. Janet wartete gebannt mit erhobenem Autoschlüssel vor ihrer Wagentür.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür des Geländewagens mit einem leisen ‚Klack'. Langsam, ganz langsam stieg Snape aus und ging auf die junge Frau zu, blieb dicht vor ihr stehen.

„Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was fällt Ihnen ein?"

Er hatte nicht besonders laut gesprochen, aber seine Haltung wirkte so bedrohlich, dass Janet unwillkürlich die Luft anhielt. Miss Granger hingegen, das musste ihr der Neid lassen, blieb recht ungerührt.

„Mr Spane, ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Mein Name ist Hermine Granger, ich stelle Nachforschungen an über…"

„Ja, ich weiß," unterbrach er sie unwirsch. „Was genau wollen Sie von mir?"

Die junge Hexe sah sich um.

„Ich möchte das nicht unbedingt hier besprechen. Können wie zu Ihnen nach Hause gehen?"

„Nein."

Miss Granger sah ihn nachdenklich an, warf dann einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Janet und die anderen Besucher, die mittlerweile zu der Einsicht gelangt waren, dass nichts aufregendes passieren würde und größtenteils das Interesse verloren hatten, und ihr rechter Mundwinkel zog sich leicht nach oben.

„Mr Spane, ich denke, es ist auch in Ihrem eigenen Interesse, wenn wir nicht vor neugierigen Ohren über - Zauberstäbe und ähnliches reden."

„Und das, nachdem Sie angesichts vieler neugieriger Augen vor meine Stoßstange appariert sind?"

Sein süffisantes Lächeln konnte nicht über die Wut in seiner Stimme hinwegtäuschen. Miss Granger hielt beidem gleichmütig und ausdauernd stand.

Schließlich warf Snape entnervt die Arme in die Luft.

„Na gut, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Aber ich möchte, dass Ms Muir mitkommt."

Das wiederum schien Miss Granger nicht recht zu sein.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie dabei zu suchen hätte," meinte sie kühl.

„Ich schon, Miss Granger, zum Beispiel muss ich noch einmal nach ihrem verletzten Fuß sehen. Also, entweder Sie sind damit einverstanden, dass sie mitkommt oder Sie gehen mir jetzt aus dem Weg und belästigen mich nicht mehr."

Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und bedachte die junge Frau mit einem Prachtexemplar von arrogant-verächtlich-zornigem Blick. Der Gesichtsausdruck der Hexe wechselte plötzlich, wie Janet verwundert feststellte, von Wut zu grenzenloser Überraschung zu fassungslosem Verstehen.

„Professor Snape?" stammelte Miss Granger tonlos. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich, sie wirkte einer Ohnmacht nahe.

Jetzt war es an ihm, sprachlos zurückzustarren.

„Wieso…?" flüsterte er mühsam.

Beide musterten sich voller Entsetzen.

Endlich holte die Hexe holte tief Luft, brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande und erklärte mit immer noch leicht zittriger Stimme.

„Ich hatte sechs Jahre Gelegenheit, diesen ganz speziellen Blick aus nächster Nähe ausgiebig kennen zu lernen und werde ihn nie wieder vergessen, Professor. Da hilft es auch nichts, wenn Sie sich hinter einer magischen Maske verstecken."

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu der Andeutung eines gequälten Lächelns.

„Ihr ausgezeichnetes photographisches Gedächtnis funktioniert also nicht nur bei Buchseiten," sagte er langsam, so als kämen die Worte gegen seinen Willen. „Lassen Sie den Professor weg, Granger und steigen Sie ein."

Und mit einer halben Drehung hin zu Janet: „Möchtest du mitfahren, oder lieber in deinem eigenen Wagen nachkommen?"

Janet deutete nur wortlos auf ihr Auto.

Die Wagentüren schlugen zu und er gab Gas. Janet stieg ein, startete den Motor und folgte ihnen.

_Herzlichen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot_


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel dreizehn: Lösungen**

Die beiden Frauen saßen am Tisch im Wohnzimmer und versuchten, sich möglichst zu ignorieren. Snape war in der Küche und machte Tee. Janet hoffte, er würde sich beeilen, einmal, weil es ihr peinlich war, nach dem Auffliegen ihrer Schwindeleien vom Frühstück länger als unbedingt nötig mit Miss Granger allein zu sein und zweitens, weil sie nach einem langen und wahrlich ereignisreichen Tag an der frischen Luft jetzt eine unwiderstehliche Müdigkeit verspürte und auf den Tee als Gegenmittel hoffte. Sie unterdrückte zum wiederholten Mal ein Gähnen, als Severus endlich mit dem Teetablett hereinkam. Wieder gab es Crumpets und Scones mit Butter und Marmelade und angesichts solch gastgeberischer Sorgfalt konnte Janet sich eine neugierige Frage nicht verkneifen.

„Wo hast du die immer her, bäckst du selber?"

„Morrison's in Ayr hat ganz akzeptable im Zehnerpack," antwortete er trocken, „man muss sie nur aufbacken."

Als alle mit Essen und Trinken versorgt waren, holte er sich einen Küchenstuhl und setzte sich. Er hatte sein richtiges Aussehen wieder angenommen und Janet stellte belustigt fest, dass Miss Granger ihre Augen nicht von ihm abwenden konnte.

Das hinderte die Hexe jedoch nicht daran, nach dem ersten Schluck Tee gleich zur Sache zu kommen.

„Ich gehe doch wohl richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie tatsächlich hinter diesen geheimnisvollen Rettungsaktionen stecken, Prof…- Mr Snape?" fragte sie mit professioneller Geschäftigkeit.

Severus lächelte ironisch und nickte.

„Es hat wahrscheinlich wenig Zweck, das abzustreiten, ich nehme an, dass Ihre Nachforschungen umfassend und gründlich waren, Miss Granger."

Sie nickte kurz und beugte sich etwas näher zu ihm hin.

„Was ich aber noch immer nicht verstehe, ist, warum Sie es tun. Oder warum sie überhaupt noch am Leben sind. Schließlich haben wie Sie sterben sehen."

Janet verfolgte das Gespräch interessiert. Die beiden machten wirklich den Eindruck, einander sehr gut zu kennen. Die Frage war nur, gaukelten sie ihr möglicherweise etwas vor? War das alles ein abgekartetes Spiel? Allerdings wäre sie dann Zeuge einer exzellenten schauspielerischen Leistung geworden – und wofür? Nein, dachte Janet mit einem kleinen innerlichen Ruck der Entscheidung, sie sollte inzwischen wohl wirklich endlich davon ausgehen, dass tatsächlich eine Zauberergesellschaft im Verborgenen existierte. Zwar war es rational gesehen schwer vorstellbar, aber angenommen, die vielen Sagen, Märchen, der immer noch vorhandene Glaube an Übersinnliches beruhten auf einem wahren Kern, dann...

Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und hörte, wie Severus Snape seine Geschichte nun zum zweitenmal an diesem Tag erzählte, wenn auch in kürzerer Fassung, denn die Erläuterungen zur magischen Welt brauchte er diesmal nicht; und Janet stellte zu ihrer Verwunderung fest, dass Miss Granger nicht einen Augenblick an dem Dargebotenen zu zweifeln schien. Sie nickte immer wieder voller Verständnis, so, als würde ihr jetzt einiges klar, worüber sie schon lange gerätselt hatte und stellte gezielte Zwischenfragen.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, schwieg die junge Frau lange, kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Wir sind sehr wohl zurückgegangen in die Heulende Hütte," sagte sie schließlich, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den beiden anderen Anwesenden, „später, als alles vorbei war, als wir wieder klar denken und Bilanz ziehen konnten."

Sie beugte sich etwas vor, suchte Blickkontakt mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer.

„Harry wollte Ihren Leichnam holen und Ihnen ein ehrenvolles Begräbnis zukommen lassen. Das dürfte so zwei Tage nach Voldemorts Vernichtung gewesen sein..."

„Zwei Tage," schnaubte Severus.

Ein Schatten von Unbehagen legte sich über das Gesicht Hermine Grangers.

„Ja, ich weiß – es tut mir leid, Prof... Mr Snape, aber – ach, egal."

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre wirren Locken, wie um die unangenehmen Gefühle zu verscheuchen.

„ Als wir nichts fanden und auch niemand Auskunft geben konnte über Ihren Verbleib, gaben alle den Wirren der Schlacht die Schuld daran, keiner kam im entferntesten auf die Idee, Sie könnten noch am Leben sein. Harry hätte sonst was dafür gegeben es zu wissen, er war untröstlich. Wir alle hatten das Gefühl, auf ewig in Ihrer Schuld zu stehen, ohne Möglichkeit, das jemals wieder gut machen zu können. Jahrelang hatten wir Ihnen Unrecht getan..."

Sie seufzte und betrachtete intensiv ihre Teetasse.

Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf und warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Auf die Idee, dass Ihr egoistischer Entschluss, einfach zu verschwinden, anderen Kummer bereiten würde, sind Sie natürlich nicht gekommen."

Severus antwortete mit einem gleichgültigen Achselzucken und trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Nein, dass mein Verschwinden irgendjemandem Kummer bereiten könnte – darauf wäre ich wahrhaftig nicht gekommen, Miss Granger."

Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Alles Fassade, fuhr es Janet durch den Kopf und sie dachte daran, wie elend er am Strand vor ihr gesessen hatte.

„Aber jetzt ist mein egoistischer Traum sowieso ausgeträumt, nehme ich an, nachdem eine hartnäckige Muggeljournalistin und eine ehrgeizige Ministeriumsangestellte hinter mein Geheimnis gekommen sind…"

In einer übertriebenen Geste der Unterwerfung hob er die Arme, um sie anschließend wieder abwehrend vor seiner Brust zu verschränken.

„Nein," sagten Janet und Miss Granger wie auf Verabredung.

Überrascht kniff er die Augen zusammen.

„Was heißt das, nein?"

Janet schluckte und nahm Anlauf, um einen großen Satz über ihren eigenen Schatten zu machen.

„Nein heißt, dass ich keine Story über dich schreiben werde, Severus. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich es anstellen soll, aber irgendetwas wird mir schon einfallen."

Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich völliges Unverständnis, aber er fing sich schnell wieder.

„Warum diese Großzügigkeit?" fragte er spöttisch.

Ja, warum nur? Janet holte tief Luft, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn unverrichteter Dinge wieder. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten wirre Ideen von Mitgefühl und Sympathie oder gar – ja, was genau? die sie nicht in Worte zu fassen vermochte. So zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich werde Sie auch nicht dem Ministerium melden, Mr Snape..."

Er nahm es mit einer angedeuteten, ironischen Verbeugung zur Kenntnis.

„Aber ich stelle Ihnen eine Bedingung," setzte Miss Granger hinzu.

„Und die wäre?" Das Misstrauen war fast greifbar.

„Setzen Sie sich mit Harry in Verbindung. Er hat es noch immer nicht verwunden, dass er eine so falsche Vorstellung von Ihnen hatte. Seine Schuldgefühle Ihnen gegenüber machen ihm schwer zu schaffen, das weiß ich."

Severus schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich fühle mich nicht für Mr Potters Seelenfrieden verantwortlich."

„Bitte, Sir."

„Und wenn ich mich mit Potter getroffen haben sollte, denken Sie etwa, meine Existenz könnte dann noch geheim bleiben, Granger?"

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, Mr Snape. Sie wollten immer nur das Schlechte in Harry sehen, aber ich weiß, wie er wirklich ist und er würde Sie niemals verraten."

„Vielleicht nicht absichtlich, aber soweit ich mich erinnere, ist er völlig unbeherrscht und ein offenes Buch für alle, die darin lesen wollen."

„Früher einmal, Mr Snape, jetzt ist Harry ein sehr geschätzter Auror, er beherrscht die Grundlagen der Okklumentik…"

„Die Grundlagen!"

„Es wird reichen. Die Zeiten, wo manche Leute unbehelligt in fremde Gehirne eindringen konnten, sind vorbei, Mr Snape."

„Ihr könntet euch doch in Hogwarts treffen," mischte sich Janet plötzlich ein.

Die beiden anderen starrten sie verblüfft an.

„Was wissen Sie denn von Hogwarts?" empörte sich Miss Granger.

„Wie kommst du auf Hogwarts?" erkundigte sich Severus interessiert.

„Auf diese Weise würdest du es wiedersehen," sagte sie leise.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, ein seltsamer Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und studierte lange die Zimmerdecke.

„Na schön, wenn Sie versprechen, mich dafür in Ruhe lassen, werde ich mich mit Potter treffen. Granger, wenn Sie das arrangieren könnten…" sagte er schließlich widerwillig.

Miss Granger lächelte zufrieden.

„Die Schwierigkeit an Hogwarts wäre allerdings, dass ich zumindest noch die Schulleiterin einweihen müsste..."

Severus hob protestierend die Hände.

„ Ich kann jedoch ein ganz und gar informelles Treffen arrangieren, Mr Snape, von dem niemand außer Harry, Ihnen und mir etwas zu wissen braucht. Ich lade Sie hiermit zu meiner Hochzeit am Sonntag in drei Wochen ein…"

„Das fehlte noch!"

„Es wird nur eine kleine Feier in Haus der Weasleys…"

„Der Weasleys? Merlin steh uns bei! Welcher ist es denn?"

„Ron natürlich."

„Natürlich!"

„Ich weiß, dass Sie noch nie eine hohe Meinung von ihm hatten, aber..."

„Meine Meinung tut bei Ihrer Heirat ja wohl nichts zur Sache."

„Genau, deshalb sparen Sie sich diesen Tonfall!"

Hermine Grangers hatte sich halb von ihrem Stuhl erhoben, ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Augen blitzten streitlustig. Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich etwas bequemer in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bedachte seine ehemalige Schülerin mit einem lässigen Blick aus halbgeschlossenen Augen. Er schien ihren Zorn regelrecht zu genießen.

„Also – kommen Sie nun?"

„Nein."

„Sie können einfach als einer unserer Muggelverwandten durchgehen."

„Nein."

„Nur Harry braucht zu erfahren, wer Sie sind."

„NEIN!"

Miss Granger setzte sich und zuckte bemüht gleichgültig die Achseln.

„Dann tut es mir leid, Sir. Ich muss im Ministerium morgen meinen Bericht abliefern."

Braune Augen und schwarze lieferten sich ein stummes Gefecht.

„Also, ich finde, eine Hochzeitsfeier ist eine gute Gelegenheit für eine Kontaktaufnahme mit diesem Harry Potter. Es herrscht viel Trubel und du stehst nicht im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens, niemand sonst wird dich beachten" versuchte Janet die Verhandlungen wieder in Gang zu bekommen.

Severus sah sie nachdenklich an und seine Augen blitzten plötzlich auf.

„Erstreckt sich die Einladung auch auf Janet?" fragte er sanft.

„Janet?" Miss Granger wirkte verwirrt.

Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung deutete Severus in die Richtung seiner Muggelbekannten.

Beide Frauen tauschten einen verblüfften Blick.

„Sie ist ein Muggel…"

Severus maß die junge Hexe mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen.

„Vernehme ich da gewisse Vorurteile?"

Leuchtend rote Flecke wuchsen aus Miss Grangers Halsausschnitt.

„Nein, natürlich nicht," stammelte sie, „aber – wir kennen sie doch gar nicht."

„Aber ich kenne sie und möchte sie gerne mitbringen." Er wandte sich an Janet und sprach in feierlichem Ton, fast als mache er ihr einen Heiratsantrag.

„Janet, möchtest du mich zur Hochzeit von Miss Granger begleiten?"

Die Angesprochene konnte ein nervöses Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Sie nickte heftig. Eine Zaubererhochzeit! Natürlich wollte sie, was für eine Frage.

„Gut, das wäre also geklärt," sagte er zufrieden und sah Miss Granger erwartungsvoll an.

Diese antwortete mit einem verkniffenen Lächeln.

„Einverstanden, ich schicke Ihnen eine Einladung," meinte sie schließlich.

Alle drei atmeten unwillkürlich auf und setzten sich zurück. Für einen Moment herrschte erleichterte Stille.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt darüber unterhalten, was Sie dem Ministerium erzählen, beziehungsweise was Janet in ihrer Zeitung schreibt, so ganz ohne Ergebnisse kann niemand von Ihnen zurückkehren, denke ich," ergriff Severus wieder das Wort. „Ich koche frischen Tee."

Und damit verschwand er in der Küche.

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an. Janet musste grinsen.

„Unglaublich, dieser Mann. War er schon immer so? Wie war er als Lehrer?"

Die Antwort kam prompt.

„Unmöglich, menschlich und pädagogisch gesehen. Fachlich war er hingegen sehr kompetent. Wir gaben uns in seinem Unterricht Mühe, einfach weil er alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Diese Angst allerdings war bei einigen von uns so groß, dass sie vor Aufregung Fehler machten, was ihn wiederum umso gehässiger werden ließ. Langweilig war es nie in seinen Stunden."

Miss Granger schüttelte leicht den Kopf ob der Erinnerungen, die sie durch ihre Worte heraufbeschwor.

„Am Ende haben viele die Prüfungen nur mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung bestanden. Er hatte uns sein ‚Missvergnügen' angekündigt für den Fall des Nichtbestehens. Allein schon der Gedanke daran beflügelte unsere Fähigkeiten ungemein."

Sie grinste jetzt auch und fuhr kopfschüttelnd fort:

„Es waren viele böse Gerüchte über ihn in Umlauf, und die meisten Schüler waren gerne bereit, sie für bare Münze zu nehmen. Nach dem, was ich inzwischen über ihn weiß, würde ich sagen, dass vieles von seinem Verhalten Teil der Rolle war, die er spielen musste, aber ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht. Seine Persönlichkeit ist und bleibt ein Rätsel."

Janet nickte zustimmend.

„Ich finde, nachdem wir jetzt gleichsam zusammenarbeiten, sollten wir du zueinander sagen, ich bin Janet."

„Hermine."

Sie gaben sich die Hand, als Severus mit der Teekanne zurückkam. Er kommentierte die Aktion mit einem ironischen Grinsen und goss allen Tee ein.

Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ einen nachdenklichen Zeigefinger um seine Lippen wandern.

„Hat jemand von den Damen eine Idee?"

Janet und Hermine sahen sich an, zuckten die Schultern, schwiegen...

Dann: „Steinkreis!" riefen sie beide gleichzeitig.

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich hatte etwas originelleres erwartet."

„Wieso?" entgegnete Janet. „Steinkreise gelten als Inbegriff des Mysteriösen, als Relikte aus grauer Vorzeit, ihr Sinn und Zweck ist nach wie vor unerforscht..."

„Der Steinkreis hier in den Gegend ist ein lokales magisches Zentrum, ich habe das nachgeprüft, Mr Snape," begann Hermine zu dozieren, „und ich wäre mir gar nicht so sicher, ob er nicht letzten Endes dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Sie hinausgerufen werden, wenn jemand in Not ist."

Severus verdrehte erneut die Augen.

„Denken Sie, ich habe das nicht selbst überprüft? Es gibt keine eindeutigen Hinweise, die magischen Schwingungen um die Steine sind schwach."

„Die Magie, die von ihm ausgeht, ist gewiss nicht allzu stark, doch sie ist spürbar. Das ist wahrscheinlich die Ursache dafür, dass die Einwohner von Glen Drole die Nähe der Steine meiden, auch wenn niemand einen vernünftigen Grund dafür angeben kann. Es hat auch bereits vereinzelte Gerüchte über einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem prähistorischen Monument und den wundersamen Rettungen gegeben, wie brauchen das Ganze nur noch etwas auszubauen. Warten Sie..."

Hermine drehte sich um und entnahm ihrer Tasche einen Notizblock samt Bleistift.

„Was halten Sie zum Beispiel davon..."

Der Block füllte sich mit Diagrammen aus Pfeilen und seltsamen Zeichen, die aussahen wie germanische Runen und Hermine erging sich in Theorien und Erläuterungen, deren Terminologie Janet bald nicht mehr folgen konnte.

Severus hingegen erlag nach anfänglichem sturen Widerstand der Faszination von Miss Grangers Gedankengängen und unter Janets staunender Beobachtung entstand mit viel intellektuellem Kräftemessen und verbalen Gefechten zwischen ehemaligem Lehrer und Schülerin ein offenbar logisches Gebilde magischer Einflüsse.

Immer wieder verharrte ihr Blick auf dem Mann, den sie erst seit ein paar Tagen kannte, der ihr aber schon so vertraut erschien. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten vor magischer Erfindungsfreude und Janet fragte sich, wie sie sein echtes Gesicht jemals hatte hässlich finden können. Immer wieder stellte sie fest, dass in ihrem Bauch etwas Purzelbäume schlug und sie tief durchatmen musste, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Hatte sie zu viel Tee getrunken?

Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als Severus und Hermine mit ihrer Schöpfung zufrieden waren.

Die junge Hexe machte sich nun daran, alles in muggeltaugliche Begriffe zu übersetzen und Janet stellte fest, dass die Story wirklich Hand und Fuß hatte, ohne dass Severus darin vorgekommen wäre. Sie musste das Ganze jetzt nur noch für die Zeitung aufbereiten. Alle waren zufrieden.

Hermine stand auf und streckte sich. Auch Janet und Severus erhoben sich. Etwas unentschlossen standen sie im Raum.

„Nimmst du mich im Auto mit?" wandte sich Hermine an Janet.

Diese schluckte, kämpfte mit einem dicken Klos im Hals, fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre plötzlich unangenehm trockenen Lippen. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick zu Severus, doch der fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo an der Wand. Ein heftiges Räuspern machte ihre Stimme wieder einigermaßen funktionstüchtig.

„Ich – ich weiß nicht – mein Fuß..."

Verzweifelt starrte sie Severus an, hoffte auf eine Reaktion.

Sein Blick wanderte zu ihr, aber seine Augen waren völlig ausdruckslos.

Janet schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. Was war nur mit ihr los? Warum nur hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr lediglich eine einzige Chance gegeben war und zwar jetzt?

„Ich glaube, ich muss noch hier bleiben," sagte sie verzweifelt.

Severus' Augen weiteten sich kurz. Warum half er ihr nicht, verdammt?

Die Stille dehnte sich ins Unendliche, irgendwo bellte ein Hund. Dann, endlich, langsam und bedächtig, wie nach reiflicher Überlegung:

„Ja, das musst du wohl. Miss Granger kann im ‚Inn' Bescheid sagen, dass du möglicherweise – heute – nicht mehr kommst."

Seine Augen hielten die ihren fest, tauchten tief ein. Die Purzelbäume in Janets Bauch nahmen olympiareife Ausmaße an.

„Oh!" kommentierte Hermine Granger leise und Janet hatte den Eindruck, dass dieses eine ‚oh' noch viele andere in sich einschloss. Sie spürte, wie der vielsagende Blick der jungen Hexe zwischen ihr und Severus hin- und herwanderte.

„Ich – ich sollte dann vielleicht mal gehen," sagte sie schließlich mit betonter Gleichgültigkeit und nahm ihre Tasche von der Stuhllehne.

Severus riss sich los und brachte sie zur Tür.

_Herzlichen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot._

_AN: So, jetzt habe ich es mir mit den HG/SS-Anhängern endgültig verscherzt, nehme ich an. Tut mir leid, ich bringe es nicht über mich, die beiden zusammenkommen zu lassen. Ich kenne im wirklichen Leben einige Lehrer, die ihre Schülerinnen und Professoren, die ihre Studentinnen geheiratet haben – und es hatte fast immer einen seltsamen Beigeschmack. Aber vielleicht seid ihr trotzdem daran interessiert, wie's weitergeht und schaut ab und zu mal in die weiteren Kapitel rein. (Dafür gibt es von mir virtuellen Tee und Crumpets für alle...)_


	14. Chapter 14

_So, und nun kommt das Kapitel.auf das bestimmt alle schon lange warten..._

**Kapitel vierzehn: Entscheidungen**

Normalerweise wäre Hermine Granger wahrscheinlich zum ‚Drole Inn' appariert. Es war die schnellste Art der magischen Fortbewegung und nach diesem anstrengender Tag war sie hundemüde und sehnte sich nach ihrem Bett; die Straße war um diese Zeit menschenleer, die Gefahr, dass jemand ihr Verschwinden und Wiederauftauchen beobachten konnte, war gering. Wenn sie sich jedoch nicht die halbe Nacht schlaflos grübelnd in den Kissen wälzen wollte, brauchte sie jetzt etwas Abstand zu dem, was sie gerade erlebt hatte, und diesen Anstand konnte ihr der nächtliche Spaziergang bieten.

Da hatte sie also, kraft ihres Amtes als loyale Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums, einen Mann namens Septimus Spane auf dem Parkplatz herausgefordert, in der Absicht, einen illegal, möglicherweise mit kriminellen Absichten operierenden Zauberer zu stellen – und hatte sich unversehens ihrem tot geglaubten Zaubertränkelehrer gegenübergesehen. Und anstatt diese bedeutsame Entdeckung zusammen mit ihren Erkenntnissen über seine Handlungen unverzüglich dem Ministerium mitzuteilen, wie es ihre Pflicht gewesen wäre, hatte sie sich mir nichts, dir nichts mit ihm verbündet, hatte mit ihm zusammen den Betrug gegenüber ihrem Arbeitgeber, dem Zaubereiministerium ausgeheckt. Und um dem ganzen noch die Spitze aufzusetzen, war ein weiteres Mitglied dieser Verschwörung eine Muggelreporterin, die jetzt über die Existenz der magischen Gesellschaft Bescheid wusste und über die Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre besser informiert war als mancher Zauberer.

Einen gröberen Verstoß gegen alle Geheimhaltungsverordnungen und Dienstvorschriften konnte man sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Wenn das jemals auffliegen sollte – die Konsequenzen wollte sie sich jetzt gar nicht ausdenken. Zumindest eine Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde stünde ihr ins Haus, wahrscheinlich wäre sie auch ihren Job los.

Und warum hatte sie so völlig entgegen ihrem sonstigen Pflichtbewusstsein gehandelt?

Hermine blieb stehen, atmete tief die kühle Nachtluft ein.

Da waren die Schuldgefühle diesem Mann gegenüber, die über die Jahre hinweg in ihrem Gewissen gekeimt waren, Schuldgefühle, aus denen heraus sie ihm seine zweite Chance nicht vermasseln wollte. Nach allem, was er in den aufreibenden Jahren als Dumbledores Doppelagent durchgemacht hatte, konnte sie verstehen, wenn er keine Sehnsucht danach verspürte, jemals wieder einem seiner alten Kollegen oder einem Mitglied des Phönixordens zu begegnen. Seit seinem Untertauchen hatte er nichts Unrechtes getan, würde auch in Zukunft nichts Unrechtes tun, er wollte seine Ruhe haben und wenn er dabei Menschen rettete – was war dabei? Das Ministerium musste seine Nase nicht in die Sache hängen.

Wenn sie es mit ihrer kleinen spontanen Erpressungsaktion außerdem noch schaffte, ihn mit Harry zusammenzubringen, so dass die beiden sich – hoffentlich – in Ruhe und vernünftig aussprechen konnten, würde das vielleicht endlich Harry von seinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen und den damit verbundenen depressiven Phasen befreien. Ginny wäre es zu wünschen.

Der einzige Haken an der Sache war, dass Snape sich offenbar nicht wesentlich geändert hatte, was seinen Unwillen, anderen entgegenzukommen, anbelangte. Diesen Hang zu Sarkasmus und boshaften Bemerkungen würde er wohl nie ablegen. Und Harry ließ sich immer noch leicht provozieren, handelte dann unüberlegt und sagte Dinge, die er hinterher bereute. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die beiden Männer sich bei der Hochzeitsfeier, im Beisein vieler anderer Menschen, gewaltig zusammennehmen würden.

Und dann war da noch Janet...

Hermine waren fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen, als sie die Interaktion zwischen der Reporterin und Snape beobachtet hatte. Es war unübersehbar gewesen: Janet liebte ihn!

So unglaublich es ihr, Hermine, auch erschien, es gab keine andere Interpretation für das Verhalten der Frau. Janet liebte diesen Mann! Schwer vorstellbar, dass irgendein weibliches Wesen solche Gefühle für Snape entwickeln konnte. Er schien nach wie vor keinen Wert auf sein Äußeres zu legen, war so rappeldürr wie eh und je, sein Gesicht wurde noch immer von dem Riesenzinken von Nase beherrscht, er war keinen Deut liebenswürdiger geworden, während Janet eine durchaus attraktive und nette Frau war...

Hermine schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Nun ja, wie hieß es doch gleich? Wo die Liebe hinfällt. Genaugenommen hätte Hermine auch nicht eindeutig definieren können, was ihr an ihrem eigenen zukünftigen Ehemann so gut gefiel, dass sie in zwei Wochen versprechen wollte, ein Leben lang mit ihm zusammenzubleiben...

Sie seufzte tief.

Was jedoch überhaupt das Allerunglaublichste war - Snape, auch das war nur zu offensichtlich gewesen, entgegnete diese Liebe. Zögerlich zwar und wie gegen seinen Willen, aber alle Anzeichen hatten dafür gesprochen.

Hermine lachte leise. Ihr alter, grantiger Zaubertränkelehrer war verliebt! Verdient hatte er es, nach seiner unglücklichen Liebe zu Harrys Mutter, nach all den Jahren der Aufopferung und Einsamkeit. Vielleicht ließ ihn seine Zuneigung zu Janet etwas auftauen und auch Harry gegenüber aufgeschlossener werden.

Wieder einmal blieb Hermine stehen, schloss kurz die Augen und wünschte sich inbrünstig, dass die beiden Menschen in Snapes Haus heute Nacht ihr Glück finden würden.

Als Severus ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, stand Janet immer noch wie angewurzelt. Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie mit unergründlichem Blick an.

„Setz dich und zeig mir deinen Fuß," sagte er sanft.

Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zu setzen. Hatte er es denn immer noch nicht kapiert? Ihr Fuß war ihr völlig egal, sie wollte etwas anderes und wenn er das partout nicht verstehen wollte, lag es eben jetzt an ihr, den entscheidenden Schritt zu unternehmen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie sich den Pullover über den Kopf, machte sich dann daran, ihre Jeans auszuziehen. Dabei hielt sie den Blick stetig auf Severus gerichtet, beobachtete seinen ungerührten Gesichtsausdruck, sah aber auch, dass er heftig schluckte.

Sie öffnete den Verschluss des BHs und zog ihn aus, der Slip folgte umgehend, danach die Socken. Sie trug jetzt nur noch die Binde um den Fuß.

Severus stand unbeweglich. Janet fühlte, wie die Kälte der nackten Holzdielen in ihre bloßen Füße kroch. Irgendetwas musste jetzt passieren, verflixt noch mal!

„Warum?" fragte er endlich mit tonloser Stimme.

„Weil ich dich gern habe, sehr gern," antwortete sie ernst.

Verständnisloses Stirnrunzeln.

„Du hast mich gern? Mich?"

Janet nickte.

„Du hast mich gern."

Er schluckte wieder, sein Mund öffnete sich, als wolle er noch etwas hinzufügen – und schloss sich unverrichteter Dinge wieder. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rapide. Er starrte sie an, schien wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.

Janet registrierte die Ausbreitung der Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper und bekämpfte erfolglos einen Kälteschauder.

„Du frierst schon wieder!"

„Ich friere nun mal leicht."

„Du wirst dich doch noch erkälten."

„Ja, schon möglich, wenn du nicht bald etwas unternimmst, verdammt!"

Das brachte Leben in ihn, seine Mundwinkel zuckten, eine Hand fuhr an seine Hemdknöpfe. Sie konnte sehen, wie seine Finger zitterten. Dennoch arbeitete er erstaunlich schnell, bald war auch er völlig nackt. Er mied ihren Blick, schämte er sich seines Körpers? Gut, einen Bodybuilder-Wettbewerb hätte er nicht gewinnen können, dazu war er zu mager und drei lange, wulstige Narben quer über die weiße Haut seines Oberkörpers hätte auch niemand als schön bezeichnen wollen, dennoch übte dieser Körper eine ungeheuere Faszination auf Janet aus. Sie trat einen Schritt vor, dann noch einen – und dann hielt er sie in seinen Armen, ihr Kopf lag an seiner Brust, sie spürte das Kitzeln seiner schwarzen Haare, roch das Aroma seiner Haut, hielt ihn fest umschlungen. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken, sein Gesicht war in ihrem Haar, sie fühlte, wie er sich entspannte, schwang sich ein in den Rhythmus seines Atems, schwang sich empor auf einer Welle des Glücks.

Er murmelte etwas.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte sie.

„Es tut so gut," wiederholte er.

„Was tut gut?"

„Dich zu halten," flüsterte sein Mund neben ihrem Ohr.

„Und es tut so gut, von dir gehalten zu werden," antwortete sie leise und ihre Lippen liebkosten seinen Hals, machten sich auf den Weg zu seinem Mund, der sie erst schüchtern, dann mit sanfter Leidenschaft in Empfang nahm, um schließlich lange und innig mit ihnen zu verschmelzen.

Später waren sie in seinem Bett, entdeckten neu das uralte Spiel der gegenseitigen Erregung und Befriedigung, bis sie erfüllt und erschöpft nebeneinander auf die Laken sanken.

„Du bist wahrhaftig ein Zauberer," sagte Janet, als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

Severus drehte den Kopf, so dass sein Blick sich in den ihren versenkte.

„Nein," entgegnete er leise, „nein, Janet. Ich bin nur ein Mann. Ein Mann, der gerade von einer Frau ein wundervolles Geschenk erhalten hat."

Er holte zitternd Atem, seine Augen glänzten. Janet schluckte heftig. Auch sie hatte einen Kloß im Hals und spürte, wie ihr die Tränen aufstiegen. Tränen, verursacht von dem Übermaß an Gefühl, das sie empfand, Tränen, die er bitte nicht sehen und falsch interpretieren sollte. Schnell versteckte sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, floh in die Geborgenheit seiner körperlichen Gegenwart. Ein wundervolles Geschenk? Ja, das hatte auch sie von ihm empfangen: Seine Gegenwart, seine Liebkosungen – ein wunderbares Geschenk.

„Gibt es niemanden, der jetzt eifersüchtig sein müsste?" fragte Severus vorsichtig nach einer schweigsamen Weile.

Janet lachte leise.

„Nein, niemanden. Ich bin seit fast zwanzig Jahren geschieden und seitdem war ich sehr zurückhaltend, was Männerbekanntschaften anbelangt. Du musst nicht denken, dass ich mit jedem ins Bett hüpfe, den ich ein paar Tage kenne."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt," meinte er spöttisch und zog sie fester in seine Arme. „Wie lange warst du denn verheiratet?" fragte er mit ehrlichem Interesse weiter.

Wieder lachte sie.

„Ganze zwei Jahre. Ich kannte ihn aus der Schule, wir waren furchtbar verliebt und gerade mal neunzehn. Es dauerte kein Jahr, bis wir feststellten, dass wir nichts gemeinsam hatten außer einem Baby."

„Du hast ein Kind?"

„Ja. Liam ist zwanzig und wohnt zur Zeit bei seinem Vater in Australien."

„Du lebst also alleine. Fühlst du dich manchmal einsam?"

„Wer tut das nicht?"

Er richtete sich halb auf und stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie.

„Ich war mein Leben lang einsam, war meistens sogar stolz darauf. Es fällt mir schwer, mit anderen Menschen in Kontakt zu kommen, nie werde ich das Gefühl los, mich ihnen auszuliefern, da hilft auf diese sogenannte zweite Chance nichts, ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut. Aber bei dir..."

Er holte tief Luft und schüttelte dann mit einem verlegenen Lachen den Kopf.

„Ich hatte dich auch gern, vom ersten Augenblick an. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich konnte nicht anders, als dir zu vertrauen. Auf einmal kam mir das ganze Versteckspiel sinnlos vor, ich sehnte mich danach, dir alles zu erzählen. Verstehst du es?"

Janet erwiderte seinen fragenden Blick mit einem verwunderten Lächeln. Nein, verstehen konnte sie das Geschehen der letzten Tage auch nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Aber sie hatte einen Namen parat für den Zustand, in dem sie sich befanden.

„Na ja, Severus, ich glaube, es ist uralte Magie, so alt wie die Menschheit..."

Sein Gesicht zeigte höchste Skepsis. Sie schmiegte sich enger an seine Brust.

„Weißt du, man nennt es Zuneigung oder – Liebe."

„Liebe," wiederholte er nachdenklich und sah sie lange an. Als wüsste er mit diesem Wort nicht richtig etwas anzufangen.

„Liebe."

Sein Verstand schien jeden Buchstaben dreimal umzudrehen und gründlich zu analysieren, bevor er die Laute an die Stimmbänder weiterschickte. Und dann noch einmal, diesmal voller Überzeugung:

„Ja, natürlich – Liebe."

Und beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie mit unendlicher Zärtlichkeit. Das Spiel begann von neuem...

_Herzlichen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot _


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel fünfzehn: Anerkennung**

„Ein Steinkreis!" Oberon Oldham, der Leiter der Abteilung für Magischen Missbrauch schnaubte heftig und widmete sich weiter dem Studium von Hermine Grangers Bericht. Sein dicker Zeigefinger wanderte über die Kolonnen von Runen und Zahlen, während er sie leise vor sich hin murmelte und unter zu Hilfenahme seines Zauberstabs nachrechnete.

Schließlich blickte er hoch und seufzte.

„Ja, das sieht so aus, als ob es wahrhaftig an dem Steinkreis läge. Bei Merlins klapprigen Gebeinen, wer hätte das gedacht! Diese alten, halbverfallenen Dinger sind teilweise doch noch sehr aktiv."

Miss Granger nickte eifrig.

„Dabei hätte ich Stein und Bein – entschuldigen sie das Wortspiel, Hermione - schwören können, dass da oben ein illegaler Zauberer am Werk ist! Ein unregistrierter Einwanderer vielleicht. Oder ein untergetauchter Todesser. Damals, bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts – aber da erzähle ich Ihnen ja nichts Neues – sind uns einige dieser Verbrecher durch die Lappen gegangen. Manchmal frage ich mich auch, was mit diesem Snape passiert ist, sein Leichnam wurde nie gefunden..."

Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum, mit einem Mal kam ihr die Luft in dem Büro sehr stickig vor.

Oldham sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, wo gerade mal wieder ein heftiger Platzregen gemischt mit Hagel niederprasselte. Die für das künstliche Wetter zuständige Abteilung verlangte schon seit Wochen eine bessere Bezahlung und unterstrich ihre Forderungen wie gewohnt mit Regenschauern, Nebel und dem gelegentlichen Schneesturm.

Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und lachte.

„Aber offenbar habe ich völlig falsch gelegen. Ihre Berechnungen sind absolut wasserdicht, gute Arbeit, Hermine, sehr gute Arbeit."

Hermine strahlte.

Ihr Vorgesetzter tat es ihr allerdings nicht gleich, zog statt dessen eine Muggelzeitung unter einem Stapel Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch hervor und warf sie so auf die Tischplatte, dass Hermine die Schlagzeile lesen konnte.

MAGISCHES MONUMENT RETTET MENSCHEN stand da geschrieben. Janets Artikel. Leitende Ministeriumsangestellte waren sich also nicht zu schade, Informationen aus Muggelzeitungen zu beziehen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Na schön, jetzt brauchte sie schnell eine plausible Erklärung.

„Das ist von Janet Muir, einer Reporterin, die zur gleichen Zeit wie ich in Glen Drole war. Sie war hinter der gleichen Geschichte her. Ich denke, sie hat die ganzen Gerüchte ausgeschlachtet, die um die Sache kursieren. Vor allem die Malerin aus Glasgow ist ganz versessen auf die Steinkreis-Theorie."

Etwas atemlos ratterte Hermine diese Erklärung herunter.

„Könnte es nicht sein, dass dieser Artikel, sagen wir mal, von Ihren Nachforschungen ‚inspiriert' worden ist?"

„Aber nein, sicher nicht! Ich habe die Frau nur ab und zu bei den Mahlzeiten gesehen und ein paar belanglose Worte mit ihr gewechselt..."

„Hier steht aber etwas von einer ‚Spezialistin für übersinnliche Phänomene'. Hermine, wen meint sie wohl damit?"

Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war nur allzu deutlich.

„Hat sie meinen Namen erwähnt?" Wenn ja, hatte sie mit Janet noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.

„Nein, meine Liebe, aber wie viele ‚Spezialistinnen für übersinnliche Phänomene' laufen denn da oben herum?"

„Irgendeine Begründung für meine Anwesenheit und meine Nachforschungen musste ich ihr geben, diese Frau ist eine von den Reportern, die nicht lockerlassen, wenn sie sich in eine Sache verbissen haben. Aber..." und jetzt legte Hermine so viel Entrüstung in ihre Stimme, wie sie aufbringen konnte, „ich habe ihr keinerlei Informationen über die wahren Umstände verraten."

„Und wie erklären Sie sich dann solche Sätze wie..." Oldhams Finger wanderte in Spalten entlang, „ ‚die magischen Kräfte einer anderen Welt' oder ‚gibt es mehr magische Fähigkeiten zwischen Himmel und Erde, als unsere Schulweisheit sich träumen lässt?' Deuten die nicht darauf hin, dass die Frau von unserer Gesellschaft zumindest etwas ahnt?"

Hermine erlaubte sich ein abwertendes Schnauben.

„Mit Verlaub, Sir, aber ich glaube, Sie interpretieren etwas zuviel in diese Passagen hinein. Sie beziehen sich lediglich auf das, was Muggel über Steinkreise zu wissen glauben und der zweite Satz ist einfach ein abgewandeltes Zitat. Shakespeare, Hamlet," fügte sie hinzu, als ihr Gegenüber verständnislos dreinschaute. „Glauben Sie mir, diese Journalistin hat keinen blassen Schimmer von Zauberern oder Magie oder sonst irgendetwas, was die Existenz unserer Gesellschaft betrifft."

Ihr Vorgesetzter holte tief Luft und stieß sie geräuschvoll wieder aus. Hermine tat es ihm nach, wenn auch weniger offensichtlich. Auf was hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Und alles für ihren ehemaligen und obendrein fiesen Zaubertranklehrer! Nein, verbesserte sie sich, auch für Harry. Und Severus Snape mochte zwar den Schülern gegenüber fies gewesen sein, er war vor allem jedoch ein Mensch, dem das Leben übel mitgespielt hatte...

„Na gut, Hermine, wenn Sie so davon überzeugt sind."

Die Stimme von jenseits des Schreibtischs holte sie aus ihren Überlegungen. Er schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. Sie nickte.

„Ja, ich bin ganz sicher, Sir."

Er sah sie lange an, mit gerunzelter Stirn und nachdenklich aufgeblähten Backen. Hermine zwang sich zur Ruhe, erwiderte den Blick mit, wie sie hoffte, Sicherheit und Selbstvertrauen.

Endlich ließ ein kleines ‚plop' die Wangen wieder zur eigentlichen Größe zusammenschrumpfen.

„Na schön. Sie wissen ja, wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein, was die Kontakte zur Muggelwelt anbelangt. Wie schnell gelangen Informationen nach draußen und dann gibt es kein Halten mehr..

„Ja, sicher, ganz gewiss, Sir."

Er warf einen weiteren bedeutungsvollen Blick auf ihren Bericht, griff dann nach der Muggelzeitung und warf sie in den Papierkorb.

Hermine atmete heimlich auf und lockerte den Griff ihrer schweißnassen Hände um die Armlehnen des Stuhls.

„Eine Frage hätte ich noch, Hermine..."

„Ja, Sir?" Die Alarmsignale gingen wieder auf Bereitschaftsstellung.

„Sie haben doch nicht etwa vor, nach Ihrer Hochzeit auf Teilzeit zu gehen?"

Hermine hätte vor Erleichterung fast gelacht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Sir, ganz gewiss nicht."

Ihr Vorgesetzter nickte zufrieden.

„Gut, sehr gut, bestimmt lässt sich auch bald im Hinblick auf eine Beförderung etwas in die Wege leiten, Hermine."

Sie wurde rot. „Danke, Sir. Darf ich dann wieder in mein Büro gehen? Es ist so viel liegengeblieben während meiner Abwesenheit."

„Aber sicher, meine Liebe, gehen Sie, gehen Sie..."

Ein joviales Händewedeln und ein halbes Erheben aus dem Stuhl und Hermine war auf dem Weg nach draußen.

Erleichtert schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte es geschluckt! Er hatte das von ihr und Snape kunstvoll gestaltete Lügengebilde geschluckt! Und er hatte Janets Zeitungsartikel auch noch geschluckt!

Sie musste sehr an sich halten, um nicht den Weg zu ihren Büro fröhlich hüpfend zurückzulegen. Mit Schwung ließ sie sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen und streckte triumphierend die Arme in die Höhe. Sie hatte es geschafft! Jetzt konnte sie sich an die Planung für das Treffen Harrys und Snapes auf ihrer Hochzeitsfeier machen.

Sie zog ein Stück Pergament zu sich her, nahm ihren Federkiel und verfasste eine Notiz an Harry. Sie würde ihn fragen, ob sie sich zum Mittagessen in der Kantine treffen konnten. Dort, im Schutz des allgemeinen Essenslärms, würde sie ihn vorsichtig in die Sache einweihen.

Die Feder machte einen dicken Klecks hinter das letzte Wort. Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass sie furchtbar aufgeregt war. Wie würde Harry reagieren? Man wusste das bei ihm nie im voraus, musste auf alles gefasst sein. Seit seinem letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte er seine Gefühle nicht mehr im Griff. Egal, sie hatte das Ganze angeleiert, jetzt würde sie es auch zu Ende führen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer faltete sie das Pergament und schickte es mit der Hauspost auf den Weg in die Aurorenabteilung.

_Vielen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot _


	16. Chapter 16

_Für alle, die noch dabeigeblieben sind: Ein weiteres Kapitel, exklusiv für's Osternest._

**Kapitel sechzehn: Entdeckung**

„Da vorne musst du links abbiegen," sagte Severus Snape, die Nase dicht über der Straßenkarte.

„Holmbury St. Mary?" fragte Janet mit Blick auf den Wegweiser.

„Ja, ganz richtig, von da geht es nach Ottery St. Catchpole," bestätigte Severus und verstaute den Straßenatlas unter dem Beifahrersitz.

„Wie weit ist es noch?"

„Eine Viertelstunde, schätzungsweise."

Janet warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Er hatte das Ereignis der Granger-Weasley Hochzeit zum Anlass genommen, einen Friseur aufzusuchen. Das Ergebnis war ein modischer Kurzhaarschnitt, der ihn jünger aussehen ließ, aber nicht die Anspannung kaschieren konnte, die ihn schon die ganze Fahrt über beherrschte und sich deutlich in seinem Profil abzeichnete. Ihm war alles andere als wohl bei der Aussicht auf die Hochzeitsfeier und die Aussprache mit Harry Potter.

Sie nahm ihre linke Hand vom Lenkrad und legte sie sanft auf seinen Arm.

„Es wird schon gut gehen."

Behutsam, aber bestimmt führte er die Hand wieder zurück ans Steuer.

„Da vorne kommt eine Kurve," meinte er trocken.

Janet seufzte leise. Es war zwecklos, absolut zwecklos, mit ihm über diesen Tag und seine Angst vor dem bevorstehenden Treffen sprechen zu wollen. Soviel hatte sie während der zwei Wochenenden, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, gelernt. Sie konnte mit ihm über so vieles reden – aber sobald die anstehende Aussprache mit Harry Potter auch nur erwähnt wurde, zog er sich hinter einen Wall aus hartnäckigem Schweigen zurück. So hatte Janet nach wie vor nur eine sehr allgemeine Vorstellung davon, welcher Art die Probleme waren, die Severus und Harry miteinander hatten.

„Ottery St. Catchpole, da wären wir," rief sie kurze Zeit später und bald reihten sie sich in die lange Schlange parkender Autos in der kleinen Straße am Ende des Ortes ein. Und das war nur Hermines Muggelverwandtschaft, soviel hatte Janet inzwischen gelernt. Die Zauberer würden allesamt diese, laut Severus, bei ihnen wohl beliebteste Fortbewegungsart des Apparierens wählen.

Bevor sie ausstiegen, verwandelte Severus diskret sein Aussehen und dann schritten sie in Richtung auf das Haus, das als letztes am Ende der Straße stand. Es war... Janet blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen und suchte nach einem passenden Attribut. Malerisch? Oder, um den Maklerjargon zu bemühen, es hatte Charme? Ungewöhnlich jedenfalls, die drei Stockwerke wirkten wie nach und nach hinzugefügt, jedes in einem eigenen Stil, ohne Rücksicht auf den Gesamteindruck, jedes ragte über das vorherige hinaus, so dass das Haus den Eindruck machte, kurz vor dem Umkippen zu stehen.

„Ist das typische Zaubererarchitektur?" fragte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Severus reagierte mit einem leisen Lachen.

„Nein, nicht unbedingt. Es ist eher Zauberer-mit-großer-Familie-und-mäßigem-Einkommen-Architektur. Obwohl – ich glaube, dass Arthur Weasleys Karriere nach dem Fall Voldemorts einen Sprung nach oben gemacht hat," fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.

Lautes Rufen und Lachen unterbrach weitere Überlegungen über die Situation der Familie Weasley. Von rechts traf ein Feldweg auf die Straße und von da kam eine Gruppe von Menschen. Sie unterhielten sich lauthals, waren guter Dinge und ihre festliche Kleidung wies sie als Hochzeitsgäste aus. Allerdings entpuppte sich diese Festgarderobe beim Näherkommen als höchst exzentrisch. 

Ein wohlbeleibter Herr fortgeschrittenen Alters trug einen weinroten Samtanzug, darunter ein himmelblaues Hemd, seinen Kopf zierte ein dunkelblauer Zylinder. Ein weiterer Mann hatte einen weißen Leinenanzug mit einem Hawaiihemd kombiniert, ein dritter hatte sich in einen schwarzen Frack gezwängt, zu dem der Cowboyhut auf seinem Kopf etwas deplaziert wirkte. Die Damen trugen phantasievolle pastellfarbene Hutkreationen in Wagenradausmaßen und dazu jeweils ein goldschimmerndes, schulterfreies Abendkleid, ein strenggeschnittenes Kostüm in zartrosa und ein Trachtendirndl. Als die Gruppe Janets und Severus' ansichtig wurden, verstummten alle schlagartig, nickten kurz zur Begrüßung und strebten schnell dem Eingang des Weasleyschen Hauses zu.

„Was um alles in der Welt...?" begann Janet, brach aber ab, als sie merkte, dass Severus neben ihr einen Lachanfall unterdrückte.

„Das waren Zauberer, die versucht haben, sich wie Muggel zu kleiden," erklärte er, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie schwierig es für uns ist, den richtigen Stil zu treffen."

„Aber du trägst doch auch normale Sachen," meinte Janet mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf seinen eleganten dunkelgrauen Anzug, „und Hermine ebenfalls."

Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Es gibt Ausnahmen..." meinte er lakonisch.

„Was tragt ihr denn normalerweise?"

„Roben."

„Roben? So wie Richter oder Pfarrer?"

„So ähnlich."

„Hm, und warum heute nicht?"

„Die Hälfte der Gäste sind Muggel – da ist es für Zauberer Pflicht, unauffällig zu bleiben."

Janet schnaubte. „Unauffällig ist gut."

Severus grinste.

„Ich sagte ja, es ist schwierig. Du hast gemerkt, wie misstrauisch sie uns betrachtet haben. Sie hielten uns für Muggel und der Umgang mit Muggeln ist den meisten Zauberern nicht vertraut und vielen nach wie vor suspekt. Deshalb gibt es nicht viele Mischehen. Eine Hochzeit wie diese ist die große Ausnahme und es müssen Vorkehrungen getroffen werden, damit die Muggelseite nichts merkt."

„Für wie blöd haltet ihr uns eigentlich?" stöhnte Janet. „Komm, ich möchte mir das genauer ansehen, lass uns hineingehen."

Severus nickte und ein Schatten schien auf sein Gesicht zu fallen, alle Heiterkeit verschwand. Es war, als umgebe er sich mit einem unsichtbaren Harnisch, als schütze er sich mit einem unsichtbaren Visier.

Fünf Stunden später saß Janet auf einem weiß-goldenen Stuhl an einem weiß-goldenen, mit einem Gesteck aus betörend duftenden Blumen geschmückten Tisch vor einem halbvollen, mittlerweile lauwarmen und schalen Glas Champagner und versuchte, dem Mann ihr gegenüber nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen, was sie von ihm hielt.

Dieser Mann trug einen nachtblauen Frack zu kanariengelbem Kummerbund und knallroter Fliege, er hatte seine spärlichen, rötlich-weißen Haarsträhnen kunstvoll um den Schädel drapiert und entschieden zu reichlich den alkoholischen Getränken zugesprochen. Letzteres hatte er mit einer großen Anzahl der Gäste gemein, aber Cousin Alaric – so hatte er sich vorgestellt („wir sind doch jetzt alle eine große Familie, nicht wahr, schöne Frau?") – hatte zudem eine unerklärliche Anhänglichkeit an Janet entwickelt. Seit Severus zu seinem Gespräch mit Harry Potter irgendwo in einem Gartenschuppen verschwunden war, wich er ihr nicht mehr von der Seite. Janets mehr als unterkühlte Reaktion konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten, ihr Schwänke aus seinem Leben zu erzählen, und wenn Janet nicht bereits vorher gewusst hätte, dass der Bräutigam aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammte, so wäre sie jetzt bestens darüber informiert gewesen. Cousin Alaric plauderte unbefangen und wie ein Wasserfall, von Geheimhaltungspflicht schien er nie etwas gehört zu haben.

Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihren Stuhl ein kleines Stück nach hinten, um etwas weiter aus Cousin Alarics Radius zu gelangen und wünschte sich sehnlichst, Severus möge zurückkehren.

Die Hochzeitsfeier hatte mittlerweile ein Stadium erreicht, wo sie ohne einen entsprechenden Alkoholpegel schwer zu ertragen war, und Janet war so nüchtern wie man es nur sein konnte.

Seit sie von einem rothaarigen jungen Mann („Hallo, hallo, hallo, herzlich willkommen zur Hochzeit des Jahres! Ich bin der Lieblingsbruder des Bräutigams und Sie gehören sicher zur Braut?") in das festlich geschmückte Zelt gewiesen worden waren, hatte sie unentwegt mit wachsamer Sorge Severus beobachtet, der mit steinerner, leichenblasser Miene und stocksteifem Gebaren der Zeremonie gefolgt war und widerstrebend an der anschließenden Gratulationscour teilgenommen hatte. Nach den unvermeidlichen Reden und der Eröffnung des Tanzes hatte Hermine ihm Zeit und Ort des Treffens mit Harry Potter zugeflüstert, und, da das Brautpaar sich anschickte, umgehend in die Flitterwochen zu entschwinden, Janet eine Handynummer gegeben, unter der sie zu erreichen war und wo sie über den Ausgang des Gesprächs informiert werden wollte. Und dann war Severus in den Schuppen gegangen und Janet hatte sich mit einem bangen Gefühl nervöser Spannung auf diesem Stuhl niedergelassen, wo sie seitdem von Cousin Alaric belagert wurde.

Nun wandte sie schon zum x-ten Mal einen angestrengt-unauffälligen Blick in Richtung auf den Ausgang des Zelts, durch den sie Severus erwartete. Aber wen sie schließlich kommen sah, war nicht er, sondern sein Gesprächspartner. Der blasse, mitgenommen wirkende junge Mann bahnte sich abweisend einen Weg durch die tanzenden und sich angeregt unterhaltenden Gäste, wehrte alle Versuche, ihn in Gespräche zu verwickeln, wortlos mit fahriger Handbewegung ab. Janet beobachtete ihn mit wachsender Besorgnis. Da schien etwas nicht den Erwartungen gemäß gelaufen zu sein.

Kurzentschlossen ließ sie alle Höflichkeit fahren, schob ihren Stuhl zurück, stand auf, nickte Cousin Alaric, der sich mittlerweile in einer Geschichte über irgendeinen Drachenkämpfer heillos verirrt hatte, eine knappe Entschuldigung zu und machte sich auf in die Richtung, aus der Harry Potter erschienen war. Es war bereits dämmerig draußen und nur die unmittelbare Umgebung des Zelts wurde durch scheinbar schwerelos schwebende Lichtkugeln erhellt. Janet trat aus dem Kreis des Lichts und konnte am Ende des Gartens eine dunkle Silhouette erkennen. Das musste der bewusste Schuppen sein. Vorsichtig stakste sie in ihren hochhackigen Schuhen über das unebene Gras. Die Schuppentür war offen und Janet trat ein. Drinnen war es stockfinster und roch muffig nach Schimmel und Dünger. Nach dem Lärmteppich aus Stimmengewirr und Musik empfand sie die Stille erdrückend und schwer, und es kostete sie einiges an Überwindung, sie zu durchbrechen.

„Severus?" flüsterte sie, erschrak sogleich darüber, wie deutlich die Laute zu hören waren und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass es hier doch wohl unbedenklich sei, seinen richtigen Namen zu benutzen.

Keine Antwort.

„Severus?" Diesmal etwas beherzter.

Wieder kam keine Antwort, aber sie hörte, wie sich etwas bewegte. War er das? War es ein Tier? Maus? Ratte? Janets Herz klopfte heftig, trotzdem ging sie vorsichtig in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Der Schuppen war nicht groß und fast wäre sie über Severus' Füße gestolpert.

„Verdammt! Kannst du nicht antworten, wenn ich dich rufe?" schimpfte sie im zischenden Flüsterton.

„Was ist los?"

Er gab keine Antwort, so weit sie es in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte, saß er auf einigen Säcken Blumenerde und starrte blicklos auf die Harke an der Wand gegenüber.

Mist, da hatte Severus wohl recht gehabt mit seinem Pessimismus, das vereinbarte Gespräch betreffend. Die ganze gute Idee mit der Zusammenkunft auf der Hochzeitsfeier – alles für die Katz'. Hermine würde maßlos enttäuscht sein. 

Janet war plötzlich sehr heiß und sie hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Sie musste raus aus diesem stickigen Schuppen.

„Komm!" befahl sie und zog Severus am Arm. Zu ihrem Erstaunen leistete er keinen Widerstand, ließ sich hochziehen und folgte ihr nach draußen.

Der Schuppen grenzte an ein kleines Stück Garten, der wiederum windgeschützt hinter dem Wohnhaus lag. Janet konnte Beete mit Salatköpfen, hochaufragende Tomatenpflanzen und Kürbisse auf einem Komposthaufen erkennen – der Gemüsegarten der Weasleys offenbar. Neben einer Reihe Himbeerranken stand eine Bank, darauf steuerte sie zu, setzte sich und zog Severus neben sich.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme. Es waren zwar keine anderen Gäste zu sehen, aber wissen konnte man ja nie.

„Ich bin ein unverbesserlicher Trottel," sagte er bitter und als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihm zu widersprechen, setzte er hinzu: „Ich bin nicht in der Lage, mich diesem Bengel gegenüber zu beherrschen. Nach all den Jahren lasse ich mich immer noch von seiner bloßen Existenz provozieren. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich, ein Mann von fast fünfzig Jahren, der es eigentlich besser wissen müsste?"

Janet brummte unverbindlich.

„Es ist die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater," fuhr Severus fort. „Mir ist bewusst, dass es nach fauler Ausrede klingt, aber diese verdammte Ähnlichkeit hat mich von Anfang an aus der Fassung gebracht."

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Er schnaubte erbittert.

„Was sonst? Zum Schluss habe ich ihn einen unverbesserlichen, verbohrten, idealistischen Kindskopf genannt und dann ist er hinausgerannt."

Kein Wunder, dachte Janet.

„Und warum hast du ihn so genannt?"

„Weil er mir mit seiner Schuld mir gegenüber in den Ohren lag und dann noch davon anfing, dass mir die Zaubererwelt zu Dank verpflichtet sei und dass ein Orden das Mindeste sei, was mir zustehe."

„Oh, Severus, was ist daran so schlimm?"

„Ich will es nicht. Es wäre nur scheinheiliges Getue."

„Das sagst du. Aber ihm war es bestimmt ernst damit. So, wie Hermine es geschildert hat..."

„Ja, verdammt," unterbrach er sie heftig, ohne Rücksicht auf eventuelle Gäste in Hörweite. „Ich weiß. Ihm ist es bitterernst, er meint es ehrlich. Und ich bin wieder einmal derjenige, der sich nicht beherrschen konnte, der ihn mit Hohn und Spott übergossen hat."

Janet rief ihn mit einem beruhigenden Zischen zur Vorsicht. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Und was jetzt, Severus?" fragte Janet nach einer Weile. „Willst du noch einmal mit ihm sprechen? Wollen wir ihn suchen?"

Er sah hoch, starrte blicklos vor sich hin, schüttelte dann müde den Kopf und stand auf.

„Nein, es ist sinnlos. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Komm, lass uns unauffällig von hier verschwinden. So schnell wie möglich."

„Nein, Severus Snape, du bleibst!" ertönte eine energische Frauenstimme von jenseits der Himbeerhecke.

Janet und Snape blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor ihnen erschienen drei Menschen aus dem Dunkel, zwei Frauen und ein Mann, ihren Silhouetten nach zu schließen.

Alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt, sie verbreiteten ein mildes Licht und waren auf Severus gerichtet.

Janet trat unwillkürlich dichter an ihn heran, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, die Gesichtszüge hinter den Lichtkegeln der Zauberstäbe zu erkennen.

„Minerva," flüsterte Severus fast tonlos und meinte damit offenbar die Sprecherin, die die kleine Gruppe anführte. Alle verharrten still und sahen sich an. Janet erkannte in den anderen beiden Gestalten die Eltern des Bräutigams.

„Bist du es wirklich, Severus? Du siehst anders aus – aber das kann natürlich an der Dunkelheit liegen. Deine Stimme jedenfalls ist die gleiche..." 

Mrs Weasley begutachtete Severus eingehend im Lichtschein ihres Stabs. Sein Gesicht war leichblass, die Züge starr.

„Potter hat also geplaudert," bemerkte er schließlich und in seiner Stimme lag ein absolutes Höchstmaß an kaltem Zorn und Verachtung.

„Nein, das hat er nicht," erwiderte die Frau, die er mit Minerva angesprochen hatte, ruhig.

„Aber man sollte prüfen, wer einem zuhören könnte, wenn man sich irgendwo unterhält."

„Wieso? Hier war doch keiner," begehrte Janet auf.

Mr Weasley lachte leise.

„Nein, hier draußen nicht, aber dort um die Ecke ist unser Küchenfenster. Das ist offen und wir hatten uns gerade zu einer gemütlichen Tasse Espresso dort niedergelassen..."

„Arthur hat nämlich so eine Muggelkaffeemaschine gekauft, die alle möglichen Kaffeearten herstellen kann," fiel seine Frau erklärend ein, „und dann hat er sie so verändert, dass sie ohne diese Eklet..., Elet..."

„Elektrizität," ergänzte ihr Mann.

„Genau, also, dass sie ohne das funktioniert. Das ist zwar eigentlich nicht erlaubt, aber..."

„Ist gut, Molly," unterbrach sie ihr Mann. „Es mag an einer Besonderheit der Akustik hier in der Ecke liegen, euere Stimmen waren jedenfalls deutlich zu hören."

Er lachte leise. „Deine Instinkte als Spion waren auch schon mal besser, Severus."

Severus gab ein unwirsches Schnauben von sich. Er rang sichtlich um Fassung.

„Wie auch immer, es ist schön, dass du von den Toten wieder auferstanden bist, alter Freund, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wie es geschehen ist und warum du heute hier bist."

Arthur Weasley legte Severus die Hand auf die Schulter und seine Frau ergriff dessen schlaff herunterhängende Rechte und schüttelte sie enthusiastisch.

Severus ließ alles regungslos über sich ergehen, sein Blick war auf die dritte im Bunde gerichtet, die ihn ihrerseits anstarrte, als fasse sie nicht, was sie da sah und wisse nicht so recht, wie sie ihm begegnen solle. Schließlich schob er sich entschlossen an den Weasleys vorbei und ging auf die Frau zu, blieb vor ihr stehen und streckte ihr langsam die Hände entgegen, mit den Handflächen nach oben – ein Friedensangebot?

Zögerlich steckte die Frau ihren Zauberstab weg und griff dann nach den dargebotenen Händen, hielt sie fest, stumm suchten ihre Augen die von Severus, verharrten dann in intensiver Verbundenheit.

Alle anderen beobachteten gebannt das Geschehen. Janet spürte ein Gefühl der Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen. Wer war diese Frau, wie stand er zu ihr? Eine alte Bekannte? Eine verflossene Liebe? Aber sie war doch viel zu alt für ihn! 

Schließlich räusperte sich die Frau heftig.

„Severus – es..."

„Sage jetzt nicht, dass es dir leid tut, Minerva. Ich hatte heute schon genug Schuldbeteuerungen," unterbrach er sie grob und riss sich los.

Die Frau namens Minerva lachte.

„Es wäre mir lieber, du würdest diese Maske entfernen. Das war es, was ich sagen wollte. Ich möchte dein wirkliches Gesicht sehen, wenn ich mit dir rede."

Das gnädige Funzellicht der Zauberstäbe verbarg seine Reaktion, aber Janet hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass er vor Verlegenheit rot wurde. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und vollführte die kleine Bewegung, die Janet inzwischen schon so vertraut war. Die drei Zauberer studierten die veränderten Züge fasziniert.

„Ja, er ist es," flüsterte Mrs Weasley versonnen.

„Wollen wir nicht hineingehen?" fragte ihr Mann, „ich mache uns noch einen Espresso oder Cappuccino oder vielleicht..."

„Ja, komm doch mit in die Küche, da stört uns keiner."

Janet fühlte sich plötzlich sehr überflüssig. Keiner hatte sie bis jetzt beachtet, erstreckte sich die Einladung zum Kaffee aus der modifizierten Muggelwundermaschine auch auf sie? Oder sollte sie sich brav wieder ins Festzelt begeben und dort auf Severus warten? Möglicherweise war sie jetzt, wo diese Minerva aufgetaucht war, überhaupt ganz abgeschrieben. Aber sang- und klanglos wollte sie das nicht mit sich machen lassen.

„Severus?" fragte sie zaghaft.

Er drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um und ergriff ihre Hand. Etwas in seinem Händedruck bat sie um Entschuldigung und sagte ihr, dass ihre Befürchtungen grundlos waren.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Janet Muir. Sie – ich - ich kenne sie erst seit kurzem und – ich, sie, sie und ich..." Unschlüssig brach er ab. Es herrschte verlegenes Schweigen. Schließlich gab Molly Weasley ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich.

„Wie schön," hauchte sie und richtete ihren Leuchtkegel auf Janet.

„Ich bin Molly Weasley und das ist mein Mann Arthur, aber das wissen Sie ja bestimmt. Und das ist Professor McGonagall, die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts."

„Ja, dann, kommt, kommt alle, hier entlang!" Ihr Mann ergriff erneut die Initiative und eilte voran, den Gartenpfad hinunter auf das Haus zu.

_Vielen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot_


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel siebzehn: Wiedersehen**

„Ich hatte schon immer eine hohe Meinung von den Fähigkeiten Ihrer Tochter" bemerkte Minerva McGonagall zu Mr und Mrs Granger und streckte ihren ohnehin schon kerzengeraden Rücken noch ein Stückchen mehr durch.

„Gewisse Kollegen waren ja immer der Ansicht, sie lerne nur Bücher auswendig und sei unfähig, selbständig Erkenntnisse zu entwickeln," ein Seitenblick zu Severus, den dieser mit einem fast unmerklichen Zucken einer Augenbraue quittierte, „aber das war natürlich schlichtweg ein Vorurteil."

„Sie hat sich trotzdem immer darüber geärgert," meinte Mrs Granger schmunzelnd, „sie konnte sich nie damit abfinden, dass es einen Lehrer gab, der ihre Leistungen nicht gebührend würdigen wollte. Sogar in den Ferien hat sie sich darüber aufgeregt."

„Hermine ist schon eine Klasse für sich." Arthur Weasley schüttelte den Kopf und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Sie hat Severus erpresst, das muss man sich einmal vorstellen, sie hat ihn schlicht und ergreifend erpresst!"

Alle saßen um den großen Küchentisch. Wieder einmal hatte Severus seine Geschichte erzählt, wieder einmal hatten alle gebannt an seinen Lippen gehangen – auch das Ehepaar Granger, das den Ausgang der Gartenexpedition in der Küche abgewartet hatte.

Das anschließende betroffene Schweigen – alle Blicke waren auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann gerichtet, der ihnen mit einer ironisch-gleichgültigen Grimasse standhielt, obwohl er unendlich müde wirkte – hatte nicht lange angehalten.

Schnell begannen die Zauberer, das Gehörte zu kommentieren, tauschten Meinungen aus, erwähnten Personen und Geschehnisse, mit denen Janet nichts und die Grangers offenbar auch nur wenig anfangen konnten. Severus mimte den Unbeteiligten, verschanzte sich hinter seinen gekreuzten Armen und seiner gleichgültigen Miene.

„Ich habe Albus' Porträt dermaßen die Leviten gelesen. Mich so im Dunkel zu lassen! Jahrelang haben wir zusammengearbeitet und dann vertraut er mir in so einer wichtigen Sache nicht. Bevor Harry Potter uns aufgeklärt hat, habe ich selbstverständlich gedacht, Severus sei der gemeinste Verräter, den die Zaubererwelt je hervorgebracht hat!"

Die Schulleiterin redete sich in Rage, ihr Haarknoten geriet ins Rutschen und sie steckte ihn mit geübter Hand wieder fest.

„Während seines letzten Jahres in Hogwarts habe ich ihn täglich mindestens dreimal im Stillen verflucht und dabei war er der beste Direktor, den die Schule in dieser Zeit haben konnte. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, was er durchgemacht haben muss – von allen angefeindet, ständig darauf bedacht, die Carows in Schach zu halten ohne dass Du-weißt-schon... eh, Voldemort Verdacht schöpfte! Und alles wegen Albus' bornierter Geheimniskrämerei!"

Wutschnaubend ließ sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücksinken.

„Wir hatten alle keine Ahnung, Minerva," wandte Mr Weasley begütigend ein. „Wir alle haben ihm die härtesten Flüche auf den Leib gewünscht. Besonders nach der Sache mit Georges Ohr."

„Aber ich hätte etwas merken müssen, bei Merlins abstehenden Ohren! Ich stand schließlich praktisch direkt daneben!"

„Du durftest nichts merken, Minerva. Albus wusste schon, was er tat."

Die Schulleiterin schnaubte verächtlich.

„Er hielt mich wohl für unfähig!"

„Nein, Minerva, aber die Fähigkeit zur Verstellung ist nicht jedem gegeben. Und falls es zum Äußersten gekommen wäre – niemand kann sagen, wieviel ein Mensch unter der Folter für sich behalten kann."

Sie sah Arthur Weasley an und schluckte. Dieser fuhr nachdenklich fort:

„Severus hat es uns ja auch leicht gemacht, ihn als den Bösen zu sehen. All die Jahre gefiel er sich in der Rolle des zynischen Eigenbrödlers, er hat nie jemanden an sich heran gelassen. Kein Wunder, dass ihm alle vorbehaltslos den Verräter abkauften."

Seine Frau nickte traurig.

„Wir haben ihm eigentlich nie wirklich vertraut. Nur auf Albus' Wort hin hat ihn der Orden widerwillig akzeptiert."

„Genauso war es lange Zeit mit dem Kollegium in Hogwarts."

„Aber Albus' Plan ist mehr oder weniger aufgegangen. Wir brauchen uns im nachhinein keine Vorwürfe zu machen."

„Dennoch – wenn ich bedenke, dass ich ihn einen Feigling genannt habe..."

„Hört auf damit!"

Severus hatte nicht besonders laut gesprochen, trotzdem war es sofort still. Alle sahen ihn an.

„Wann werdet ihr die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen lassen? Voldemort wurde besiegt, das ist die Hauptsache. Alle haben dafür Opfer bringen müssen, aber das ist kein Grund, endlos lange über die Geschehnisse und Schuld und Fehler und so weiter und so fort nachzugrübeln."

Er sprach ruhig, artikulierte überdeutlich.

„Und ich verbitte mir entschieden, dass ich hier nachträglich zum tragischen Helden hochstilisiert werde. Ich habe getan, was getan werden musste. Deshalb ist meine dunkle Vergangenheit keinesfalls ausgelöscht, bin ich noch lange kein besserer Mensch. Die Charaktereigenschaften, wegen derer ihr mir misstraut habt, sind nach wie vor vorhanden. Ihr würdet mich jetzt nicht mehr mögen als zu den Zeiten des Ordens. Deshalb habe ich ein neues Leben gewählt, weit weg von der Zaubererwelt und in diesem Entschluss werde ich mich nicht beirren lassen. Ich bereue es zutiefst, dass ich mich habe überreden lassen, heute hierher zu kommen. Das Gespräch mit Potter verlief katastrophal, zu viele von euch wissen jetzt, dass ich noch am Leben bin. Daher betone ich noch einmal, dass ich keinerlei Neigungen verspüre, wieder in den Schoß der Zauberergesellschaft zurückzukehren. Entsprechende Aufforderungen werde ich entschieden zurückweisen, ebenso weitere Gesprächsavancen von Seiten Potters."

Kalte Entschlossenheit schwang in seiner Stimme, lag in seinen Augen.

Die anderen schauten betreten.

„Severus – wir wollten nicht den Eindruck erwecken..."

„Ich werde jetzt gehen und ihr lasst mich einfach in Ruhe, vergesst, dass diese Begegnung stattgefunden hat. Eventuelle Schuldgefühle könnt ihr euch sparen und wir alle leben unser Leben weiter."

Niemand am Tisch begegnete seinem herausfordernden Blick. Niemand – bis Minerva McGonagall den Kopf hob und ihn entschlossen ansah.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Zeit in Hogwarts, als Albus noch am Leben war? Erinnerst du dich an die Abende, die wir im Lehrerzimmer verbracht haben, spät, wenn alle Schüler im Bett waren? Die Gespräche mit Filius Flitwick und Pomona Sprout? Wir waren Kollegen, Severus, sechzehn Jahre lang, und wir alle haben dich schätzen gelernt, trotz deiner Todesservergangenheit und auch wenn uns deine boshafte Zunge und deine sarkastische Art manchmal gehörig auf die Nerven ging. Ich bin froh, dass dir ein neues Leben ermöglicht wurde, und jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass du noch lebst, möchte ich gerne weiterhin den Kontakt mit dir halten. Wir brauchen dein Überleben nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen, aber was hast du gegen den einen oder anderen Besuch, den gelegentlichen Brief?"

Severus kniff die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Lass es zu, dass meine Eulen dich finden, Severus."

„Ich lebe nach außen hin wie ein Muggel. Was meinst du, was für einen Eindruck eine Euleninvasion auf meine Nachbarn machen würde?"

„Ich verspreche dir, keine Invasionen loszuschicken." Minerva lächelte. „Der gelegentliche Vogel wird wohl kaum auffallen."

„Minerva – ich versuche einen Neuanfang..." Er klang plötzlich hilflos. Geriet sein Widerstand ins Wanken? Janet fing seinen Blick auf, in dem für einen kurzen Moment Verzweiflung aufflackerte.

„Man kann neu anfangen, ohne dabei auf alle alten Bindungen zu verzichten," sagte sie leise. Sie wusste, dass ihm die Zauberergesellschaft nicht ganz so gleichgültig war, wie er vorgab.

Minerva bedachte Janet mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln. Dann kehrten ihre Augen wieder zu Severus zurück. Sie sah ihn unverwandt an. Endlich schien etwas in ihm zu nachzugeben, er neigte langsam den Kopf.

Janet merkte, dass sie die ganze Zeit über die Luft angehalten hatte und atmete erleichtert aus.

Auch die anderen am Tisch erschienen wie erlöst von der bedrückenden Spannung. Stühle wurden gerückt, Kaffeetassen klirrten.

Mr Granger räusperte sich.

„Da wir von Neuanfang sprechen - auch im fortgeschrittenen Alter kann man heutzutage in der Kieferorthopädie noch schöne Erfolge erzielen."

Alle starrten ihn verständnislos an. Nur seine Frau schien zu verstehen, worauf er hinauswollte und legte ihm eine zügelnde Hand auf den Arm.

„Nein, lass mich. Ich habe mich in Australien in dieser Fachrichtung intensiv fortgebildet, müssen Sie wissen, und es ist ganz erstaunlich, was auch nach dem Ende der Wachstumsphase noch möglich ist. Zwei Jahre lang eine feste Zahnspange – es gibt da Modelle, die sind praktisch unsichtbar – und Ihre Zähne stehen wie eine Eins, Mr Snape."

Severus' Hand legte sich an seinen Mund, fassungslos starrte er den Brautvater an. Die anderen Zauberer wirkten genauso überrascht von der unvermittelten Lektion über die Errungenschaften der Kieferorthopädie. Janet konnte nicht anders, sie prustete los.

„Danke, Mr Granger, aber meine Zähne erfüllen ihre Funktion einwandfrei."

Severus' Stimme war höflich, entbehrte aber nicht einer gewissen kühlen Ablehnung.

„Das denken Sie, Mr Snape, aber – mal ganz abgesehen von den kosmetischen Nachteilen –

Sie werden große Probleme bekommen, weil Sie Ihre Zähne praktisch nicht gründlich reinigen können. Karies, Zahnfleischtaschen, Parodontitis, und spätestens, wenn Sie mal eine Prothese brauchen..."

Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten, er schüttelte energisch den Kopf, seine schwarzen Augen versprühten gefährliche Blitze.

Mr Granger nachte einen enttäuschten Rückzieher.

„Es ist natürlich Ihre Entscheidung, ich wollte Sie nur auf die Möglichkeiten hinweisen. Vielleicht denken Sie noch einmal darüber nach. Zumindest eine professionelle Zahnreinigung sollten Sie sich aber gönnen."

„Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen."

Severus stand auf, Janet tat es ihm gleich.

„Es ist schön, zu wissen, dass du noch lebst, Severus," sagte Arthur Weasley und erhob sich ebenfalls. Seine Frau nickte zustimmend.

„Denk an die Eule, Severus," sagte Minerva McGonagall und streckte ihm zum Abschied die Hand hin.

„Hier ist meine Karte, falls Sie es sich noch anders überlegen," rief Mr Granger.

Severus und Janet verabschiedeten sich von allen und die Weasleys begleiteten sie zur Haustür, ersparten ihnen den Umweg über das Festzelt.

Die Hochzeitsgäste hatten inzwischen auch die Straße mit Beschlag belegt, wer eine ruhige Zigarette rauchen, ein ungestörtes Gespräch führen oder unbeobachtet Zärtlichkeiten austauschen wollte, hatte sich ein Plätzchen nahe der Vorgartenhecke oder unter den Bäumen gesucht.

Severus und Janet gingen schnellen Schrittes zu ihrem Auto, sie wollten jetzt von niemandem mehr angesprochen werden. Der Wagen stand unter einem Baum, abgeschirmt vom Licht der Straßenlampen. Janet entriegelte die Türen. Aber Severus stieg nicht ein, er blieb stehen, lehnte sich gegen die Beifahrerseite.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe einen kapitalen Fehler gemacht," sagte er leise in die Dunkelheit.

Janet ging um die Motorhaube herum zu ihm hin.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Severus."

„Nein?"

„Nein. Meiner Meinung nach hast du einen Schritt hin zu einem normalen Leben gemacht."

„Was, bitte sehr, verstehst du unter einem normalen Leben?"

„Nicht das Bedürfnis zu haben, sich zu verstecken. Mit seinem wahren Gesicht aus dem Haus gehen können. Freunde und Bekannte haben, mit denen man sich treffen und reden kann..."

„Für dich mag das normal sein, mir hingegen erscheint das alles höchst überflüssig."

„Severus, du machst dir etwas vor. Du beteuerst derart unentwegt deine angebliche Vorliebe für das Alleinsein, dass ich das Gefühl nicht los werde, du versuchst vor allem, dich selbst zu überzeugen. Schon die antiken Philosophen wussten, dass der Mensch ein sogenanntes ‚animal sociale' ist. Das ist Latein und bedeutet..."

„Ich weiß, was es bedeutet, Frau Professorin. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass das Verlangen nach Gemeinschaft auf alle Menschen zutrifft. Es gibt Ausnahmen."

„Ah ja, und du bist eine solche?"

„Mein ganzes Leben lang."

„Und? Fühlst du dich wohl dabei?"

„Ja."

Janet bebte vor Wut. Warum nur war dieser Mann so verdammt schwierig und dickköpfig? Sie hatte keine Lust mehr, verständnisvoll und mitfühlend zu sein.

„Schön. Willst du dann gleich von hier aus zurück in deine schottische Einsamkeit apparieren oder soll ich dich nach London mitnehmen?" fragte sie schneidend und registrierte mit Genugtuung, dass er nicht sofort antwortete.

„Ich habe noch eine Tasche bei dir in der Wohnung," sagte er trotzig.

„Gut, dann steig ein."

Wagentüren schlugen zu, der Motor wurde angelassen und die Köpfe der Hochzeitsgäste auf der Straße fuhren herum, als das Auto mit unnötiger Vehemenz gewendet wurde und losbrauste.

_Wie immer bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich bei J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot._


	18. Chapter 18

_Gibt es noch ein paar wackere Leser, die bis jetzt durchgehalten haben? Weiter geht's.  
_

**Kapitel achtzehn: Nächtliche Einsichten**

Um diese späte Zeit war wenig Verkehr auf den Straßen und sie brauchten nicht sehr lange für die Fahrt nach London. Die Kommunikation beschränkte sich auf Fragen nach dem richtigen Weg und Antworten wie ‚da vorne links' oder ‚die zweite Ausfahrt im Kreisverkehr' und ‚fahr langsamer, damit ich das Schild lesen kann'.

Janet sah angestrengt geradeaus und ließ ihre schlechte Laune am Schalthebel aus.

Wenn Severus nicht als Wegweiser fungierte, starrte er verbissen aus dem Seitenfenster. Er bereute seine Reaktion vor dem Haus der Weasleys, hätte seine Worte liebend gerne zurückgenommen. Stets hatte er sich etwas darauf eingebildet, in allen Lebenslagen einen klaren Kopf bewahren und rationale Entscheidungen treffen zu können, aber an diesem Tag war so viel auf ihn eingestürmt, dass er sich nicht mehr wirklich als Herr der Lage fühlte. Minerva – gütiger Merlin, auch er hatte es einst genossen, sich mit ihr scharfzüngige Wortgefechte zu liefern - würde er nun auf ihre Eulen antworten oder nicht? Sollte er losen Kontakt zu Seinesgleichen halten, wollte er es oder sollte er sich doch besser wieder von der Bildfläche verschwinden und in seine vertraute Einsamkeit flüchten? Er wusste es nicht, in ihm tobte ein unüberschaubarer Kampf, bei dem er sich nicht für eine Seite entscheiden konnte. Aber in einem war er sich sicher: Janet wollte er nicht verlieren, diese Frau, für die er eine unerklärliche Zuneigung empfand, so stark, wie er es nur einmal zuvor in seinem Leben erfahren hatte. Und was hatte er gerade getan? Sie vor den Kopf gestoßen. War er im Begriff, seinen dummen Fehler von einst zu wiederholen? Hatte er in all den Lebensjahren nichts dazugelernt? Er musste sich überwinden und sich entschuldigen. Unter allen Umständen. Aber wie? Je mehr er nach angemessenen Worten suchte, desto schwerer erschien ihm ein richtiger Anfang. Seitenblicke auf ihr verschlossenes Gesicht ließen seine verzweifelte Hilflosigkeit nur noch mehr wachsen. Er konnte es nicht, er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, mit seinem verdammten Stolz stand er sich selbst im Weg. Vielleicht war er auch schon zu weit gegangen, vielleicht hatte er einen Bruch geschaffen, der nicht mehr zu reparieren war...

Janet fand eine Parklücke in ihrer Straße und manövrierte sich mit zwei Anläufen rückwärts hinein. Sie stiegen aus, Türenknallen, abschließen und Janet steuerte geradewegs, ohne sich um ihn zu kümmern, auf ihr Haus zu. Severus lief hinterher, ihm war nur zu genau bewusst, dass er jetzt seinen Einsatz auf keinen Fall verpassen durfte, auch wenn sein Kopf ihm keinerlei Hilfestellung über den Wortlaut dieses Einsatzes zu geben in der Lage war.

Sie schloss die Haustür auf, sie nahmen die Treppen zu Janets Wohnung in Angriff. Ein Treppenabsatz, noch einer, Severus immer ein paar müde Schritte hinter Janet – und noch immer sprachen sie kein Wort. Die letzte Biegung – Janet blieb abrupt stehen. Severus tat es ihr gleich und blickte neugierig über ihre Schulter.

Vor der Wohnungstür saß ein junger Adonis. Braungebrannt, mit goldblonden, schulterlangen Locken, gekleidet in einen dunkelblauen Kapuzenpullover und eine halblange, tarnfarbene Cargohose, welche ansehnliche Waden erkennen ließ, die in Turnschuhen einer angesagten Edelmarke endeten, hatte er sich auf der obersten Treppenstufe niedergelassen, den Rücken gegen einen prallen Rucksack gelehnt und schlief.

„Liam," flüsterte Janet fassungslos. Doch sie fing sich schnell und schickte gleich ein wesentlich lauteres, erzürntes ‚Liam!' hinterher. Der Schläfer rührte sich, öffnete die Augen und gähnte herzhaft.

„Hi Mum," sagte er und entblößte eine makelloses, weiße Zahnreihe in einem sonnigen Lächeln.

„Was, zum Teufel, tust du hier?" fragte Janet.

„Ich hatte die Nase voll von Australien und dachte, ich komm zurück."

„Und da hältst du es nicht für nötig, mir vorher Bescheid zu sagen?"

„Na ja, ich dachte, eine Überraschung..."

„Eine Überraschung, ach so. Auf die Idee, dass es mir nicht passen könnte, bist du nicht gekommen, wie? Von Rücksichtnahme hast du natürlich nie etwas gehört. Wenigstens hättest du mich anrufen können, als du hier in London gelandet bist."

Aus Janets Augen flogen Dolche, ihre Stimme aber war gefährlich ruhig und ihr Gesicht kreidebleich.

„Wollte ich ja, aber mein Akku war leer."

Der junge Mann betrachtete betreten seine Schuhe.

„Tut mir leid, Mum, wenn ich ungelegen komme, aber ich hab's einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten..."

„Nicht mehr ausgehalten! Sechs Monate lang hältst du es nicht für nötig, ein Lebenszeichen von dir zu geben und dann stehst du so mir nichts, dir nichts auf der Matte!"

„Tut mir wirklich leid..."

„Schön." Seine Mutter holte tief Luft und drehte sich zu ihrem Begleiter um. „Severus, das ist Liam, mein Sohn. Liam, das ist Severus."

Die beiden Männer tauschten eine verlegene Begrüßungsgrimasse aus. Janet stieg resolut die restlichen Treppenstufen hoch, drängte sich an Sohn und Gepäck vorbei und schloss die Wohnungstür auf. Liam schulterte seinen Rucksack und folgte ihr, Severus bildete etwas zögerlich die Nachhut. Im Flur entledigte Janet sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer ihrer Schuhe und wandte sich dann wieder an ihren Sohn.

„Ich nehme mal an, du kennst dich hier noch aus und findest dein Zimmer alleine. Das Bett musst du beziehen, Bettwäsche liegt noch am selben Platz, Handtücher ebenso. Falls du Dreckwäsche hast, steck sie in die Maschine, im Kühlschrank dürftest du was zum Essen finden. Fühl dich wie zu Hause."

Severus konnte nicht umhin, insgeheim ihren sarkastischen Tonfall zu bewundern.

„Severus und ich hatten einen enorm anstrengenden Tag, wir wollen jetzt nur noch eine Dusche und ein Bett. Wir sprechen uns morgen, mein Sohn."

Und damit war sie auch schon durch die Schlafzimmertür verschwunden. Liam sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Die geht ja ab, ey. So sauer hab ich sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt." Und zu Severus gewandt: „Hattet ihr Stress miteinander?"

Das traf den Zauberer unerwartet. Nicht nur, dass dieser blondgelockte Bengel sich überhaupt keine Schuld gab an Janets Laune, sondern vor allem, dass er den Nagel zielgenau auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. In seiner Verblüffung konnte er nicht anders, als wahrheitsgemäß nicken.

„Mann, dann mach ihr bloß klar, dass es dir leid tut. Meine Mutter kann furchtbar nervig sein und alle pausenlos anmeckern, wenn sie stinkig ist."

Severus nickte gequält und ärgerte sich, weil ihm in seiner Erschöpfung keine passende Retorte auf so viel Unverfrorenheit einfiel. Schnell flüchtete er sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Nebenan war Janet unter der Dusche. Unschlüssig blieb Severus mitten im Zimmer stehen. Er konnte jetzt einfach seine Tasche nehmen, die vor ihm auf dem Stuhl stand und verschwinden. Aus der Wohnung und aus Janets Leben. Durch Liams Auftauchen hatte sich die Lage geändert, er wusste nicht, ob er damit würde umgehen können oder ob er in dieser Mutter-Sohn Zweisamkeit einen Platz zugebilligt bekommen würde. Er konnte sein Haus in Glen Drole verkaufen und sich eine neue Bleibe suchen und dafür sorgen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr wiederfinden würde, dass ihn niemand mehr wiederfinden würde; er wäre zurück in der vertrauten Einsamkeit. Eine verlockende Idee, so einfach... Etwas in ihm schrie auf, protestierte, widersetzte sich mit aller Macht. Er war ein Idiot, an so etwas zu denken. Ein sturer, unverbesserlicher Idiot! Nicht Janet, doch auf keinen Fall Janet! Er – ja, verdammt, bei Merlins verfilztem Bart, er liebte sie, hatte er doch in den letzten beiden Wochen die Wochenenden regelrecht herbeigesehnt, er brauchte sie..."

„So viel Schlamassel an einem Tag...," tönte es hinter ihm. Er fuhr herum. Das stand sie, barfuß und in einen Bademantel gewickelt, die Haare zu einem unordentlichen Knoten hochgesteckt. Feuchte Löckchen ringelten sich an ihrem Hals entlang.

Severus schluckte heftig, eine Woge der Liebe durchflutete ihn, drückte mit Urgewalt gegen den Damm seines Stolzes und der Damm gab nach, er brach, gab den Strom der Liebe frei...

„Ich entschuldige mich für meine Beiträge zu dem Schlamassel, Janet," sagte er mit gepresster Stimme.

Sie starrte ihn an, sagte nichts. Er schluckte.

„Ich..."

Diesmal reagierte sie mit einem Lachanfall, aber bevor Severus seiner beleidigten Entrüstung Ausdruck verleihen konnte, war sie bei ihm und umschlang ihn heftig mit ihren Armen.

„Du bist dir schon der Tatsache bewusst, dass du für den Großteil dieses Schlamasseltages verantwortlich bist?" sagte sie und löste sich etwas, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ja, sicher, wer sonst?" antwortete er leise und schuldbewusst, ihren Blick meidend.

„Severus – sieh mich an – bitte."

Widerstrebend gehorchte er ihr. Sie erschrak über die Qual in seinen Augen.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

„Ich möchte keine Minute dieses Tages missen, Severus. Und ich weiß, wie schwer dir das alles gefallen ist und dass es überhaupt nicht nach Plan gelaufen ist. Aber vielleicht hat das ganze sein Gutes und – ach, ich war einfach müde und hatte die Nase voll und egal, was ich gesagt habe – ich liebe dich und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du auch nur eine Sekunde früher als unbedingt nötig nach Schottland apparierst."

Seine Arme umfassten sie fest. Er fühlte sich schwach vor Erleichterung und obwohl er Schwäche jeder Art hasste, machte es ihm diesmal nichts aus, schämte er sich nicht, dass seine Stimme zitterte.

„Du darfst mich gerne ein bisschen anmeckern."

„Wieso...?"  
"Dein Sohn sagt, das machst du immer, wenn du dich ärgerst."

„Na, wenn er das sagt, wird es wohl stimmen. Willst du jetzt duschen?"

„Meinst du etwa, ich habe es nötig?" fragte er mit gespielter Entrüstung.

„Eh – ja."

Sanft küsste er sie auf den Mund.

„Bis gleich dann."

Severus schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf. Es war noch stockdunkel. Gewohnheitsmäßig tastete er nach seiner Uhr: Halb vier. Immerhin hatte er drei Stunden am Stück geschlafen, für seine Verhältnisse war das schon fast ein Rekord. Er spürte die angenehme Schwere von Janets Körper an seinem Rücken und genoss das einsetzende Gefühl von Glück und Geborgenheit. Einen ganze Weile blieb er ruhig liegen, ignorierte den Durst. Aber dann forderte seine ausgedörrte Kehle schließlich doch ihren Tribut. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und tappte leise hinaus in Richtung Küche. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass dort Licht brannte, er hatte die Tür bereits geöffnet und wurde von Liam mit einem freundlichen Schwenk eines Stücks Erdnussbuttertoasts begrüßt. Janets Sohn hatte den Inhalt des Kühlschranks auf dem Küchentisch ausgebreitet und schien sich eine ausgiebige Mahlzeit zu gönnen. Der Fernseher lief – die Übertragung irgendeines Sportereignisses.

„Hi, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?"

Severus verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass das ja wohl offensichtlich sei und nickte nur. Der Aufzug Liams – ein knappes, blütenweißes T-Shirt, das seinen muskulösen Oberkörper bestens zur Geltung brachte und knallrote Boxershorts mit Comicfiguren – erzeugte ihn ihm unwillkürlich ein gehöriges Minderwertigkeitsgefühl, als er sich seines eigenen Anblicks bewusst wurde. Des vom vielen Waschen labbrigen und ausgeblichenen T-Shirts, von Amy Macmillan bereits zum Wegwerfen aussortiert, von ihm selbst für eine weitere Existenz als Nachtkleidung für würdig befunden, das die Magerkeit seines Körpers unvorteilhaft betonte. Und seiner Unterhose, Baumwolldoppelripp mit Eingriff, deren Weiß durch langjährige, treue Dienste gelitten hatte und die seine wenig beindruckenden, schwarzbehaarten, bleichen Beine in voller Länge preisgab. Verglichen mit diesem durchtrainierten Strandschönling war er die reinste Vogelscheuche...

Bei Merlins klapprigem Gerippe! Was waren das denn für Überlegungen, verdammt noch mal? Er hatte noch nie Wert auf seine äußere Erscheinung gelegt, er würde jetzt bestimmt nicht damit anfangen. Nicht wegen dieses Lümmels.

„Ich habe Durst," sagte er deshalb nur kühl und machte sich daran, ein Glas Mineralwasser einzugießen.

„Bei mir ist es der Jet-lag," erklärte Liam unnötigerweise. „Mein Magen denkt, es ist Mittag und will Lunch."

Severus nickte und trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer, fühlte sich immer noch durstig und füllte es erneut.

„Sag mal, wie lange kennst du meine Mutter schon?"

„Etwa drei Wochen," antwortete Severus. Was wurde das jetzt? Sorgte sich der Jüngling um die Moral seiner Mutter?

Liam nickte nachdenklich und schien diese Information erst einmal zu verarbeiten. Dann zeigte er mit dem Toast in Richtung auf den kleinen Fernseher, in dem sich ein wildes Knäuel von Männern im Schlamm wälzte.

„Magst du Rugby?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Fußball? Cricket?"

Wieder verneinte Severus. Artete das Ganze jetzt in ein Bewerbungsgespräch aus? Er trank noch einen Schluck Wasser.

„Interessierst du dich überhaupt für Sport?"

Ein erneutes Kopfschütteln. Nicht einmal Quiddich hatte er jemals viel abgewinnen können, auch wenn er in seiner Zeit als Hauslehrer nicht umhin gekommen war, ein gewisses Interesse vorzugeben.

Liam strahlte ihn an.

„Das ist gut."

„Ah ja?" entgegnete Severus zögernd.

Liam grinste und biss krachend in einen Apfel.

„Weißt du, du bist nicht der erste Scheich, den meine Mutter anschleppt. Bisher hatte sie immer die Tendenz, auf gutaussehende, sportliche Typen abzufahren, mit denen sie aber auf Dauer nichts anfangen konnte – Typen wie mein Vater eben. Sie war jedes Mal voll gefrustet, wenn die Sache wieder in die Brüche ging und ich musste ihre schlechte Laune ausbaden. Du bist anders, das habe ich gleich gestern gemerkt. Du – also, du machst dir nichts aus Sport, du, na ja..." Liam wurde rot.

„Ich sehe nicht gut aus," ergänzte Severus trocken und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas, in dem Bestreben, seine Befriedigung darüber zu verbergen, dass dieser impertinente Bengel offenbar doch so etwas wie Verlegenheit kannte.

„Na ja, sorry, aber..." Ein vielsagender Blick auf die schlottrige Gestalt des Zauberers, der dem jungen Mann mit einer ironischen Grimasse und einer entschuldigenden Geste die Absolution erteilte.

Prompt stellte Liam hatte wieder sein Strahlen an.

„Also musst du andere Qualitäten haben," stellte er triumphierend fest.

Gütiger Merlin, dachte Severus, wenn uns hier einer beobachten könnte! Das ist absurdes Theater, was wir hier bieten, aber vom Feinsten.

Liam schien sich dessen überhaupt nicht bewusst zu sein. Unbeirrt machte er weiter.,

„Was machst du beruflich?"

Aha, doch ein Bewerbungsgespräch. Würde er als gut genug für Janet Muir befunden werden?

„Ich bin Chemiker oder Apotheker, wie man's nimmt."

„Oh." Der Junge war offenbar beeindruckt.

„Und in deiner Freizeit? Liest du viel, Bücher und so? Hörst du Musik? Klassik, Oper, so'n Zeug ? Meine Mutter steht da total drauf."

Severus bestätigte, dass er diese Vorlieben teile.

„Super!" artikulierte Liam mit einiger Mühe, aber viel Enthusiasmus, um den letzten Bissen Apfel in seinem Mund herum. Er kaute und schluckte.

„Ich finde es voll krass, dass sie endlich einen Mann gefunden hat, der zu ihr passt. Sieh bloß zu, dass du..."

„Was ist denn hier los?" Eine verschlafene Janet stand in der Tür und rieb sich die Augen.

„Pyjamaparty," antwortete Severus trocken.

„Müsst ihr dabei so laut sein?" beschwerte sie sich und sah dabei von einem Mann zum anderen, die synchronen Entschuldigungsbeteuerungen und verlegenen Gesichter mit einem ungnädigen Verziehen der Mundwinkel zur Kenntnis nehmend.

„Darf ich auch mal?" fragte sie und deutete auf das Glas in Severus' Hand.

Er goss es wieder voll und reichte es ihr. Janet nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Liam widmete sein Interesse demonstrativ dem Fernseher, Severus, in Ermangelung eines anderen geeigneten Beobachtungsobjekts, tat es ihm gleich. Janet leerte das Glas und stellte es auf die Spüle.

„Macht, was ihr wollt, ich gehe wieder ins Bett," meinte sie gähnend und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Warte, ich komme mit," sagte Severus schnell und folgte ihr.

Janet schloss behutsam die Schlafzimmertür und seufzte.

„Mein Sohn ist eine furchtbare Nervensäge. Es tut mir so leid, dass er ausgerechnet heute hier hereinplatzen musste. Hat er dich sehr drangsaliert?"

Severus nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Nein, er hat mich eher analysiert und für gut befunden."

„Was?!" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Janet hoch.

„Ja, er meinte, da im Vergleich mit deinen anderen Liebhabern meine äußere Erscheinung zu wünschen übrig ließe, müsse ich innere Qualitäten haben, die mich deiner würdig sein ließen."

Nachdenklich betastete er sein Kinn, das mit Janets Kopf heftigen Kontakt gehabt hatte.

„Dieser kleine Mistkerl!"

Janet strebte in Richtung Tür, aber Severus hielt sie fest.

„Lass gut sein."  
"Das kann ich ihm nicht durchgehen lassen, er kann dich nicht einfach so beleidigen!"

„Das hat er nicht. So grotesk unser Gespräch auch war, es beinhaltete ein gutes Stück Wahrheit. Oder hast du dich wegen meines guten Aussehens in mich verliebt?"

Janet legte ihre Stirn an seine Brust. Seinen spöttisch-ironischen Tonfall ignorierend, leise und stockend, mehr zu sich selbst, denn als Antwort auf seine Frage, sagte sie:

„Ich habe mich in den Menschen Severus Snape verliebt. Dieser Mensch ist stark, klug und selbstbewusst, unsicher, scheu und verletzlich, humorvoll und mitfühlend und sarkastisch, egoistisch und fies, einfühlsam und zärtlich, voreingenommen und stur, verständnisvoll und..."

Sie holte tief Atem.

Er stand unbeweglich. Ihre Worte hatten ihn tief getroffen. Den Menschen Severus Snape –dafür hatte sich noch kaum jemand interessiert, am wenigsten er selber. Immer hatte er eine Funktion erfüllt, irgendeine Rolle gespielt, war er ein kleiner Spielstein bei den Streichen seiner Mitschüler und später in den großen Strategiespielen Dumbledores und Voldemorts gewesen, der seine Aufgabe erfüllen musste, egal, wie es in ihm aussah...

„Ach, Mensch, Severus, ich liebe dich einfach."

Da war sie wieder, die Gefühlsflut, die ihn unbarmherzig durchströmte und alles mitriss, was sich ihr an alten, bewährten Schutzmauern in den Weg zu stellen versuchte, die es ihm unmöglich machte, eine passende Antwort zu finden, die selbst seine Stimme außer Gefecht setzte, so dass er nichts anderes tun konnte, als sie in seine Arme zu schließen, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr die unendliche Kraft seiner Liebe auch ohne Worte würde übermitteln können.

_Herzlichen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot._


	19. Chapter 19

_Hallo, ihr Leute, die ihr noch nicht aufgegeben habt: Ein weiteres Kapitel - es war urprünglich gar nicht vorgesehen, hat sich aber beharrlich eingeschlichen._

**Kapitel neunzehn: Konflikt**

Hermine Granger-Weasley trat aus der schmalen Gasse, in die sie gerade appariert war und sah sich suchend nach dem Straßennamen um. Ein Stoßseufzer: Sie war richtig. In letzter Zeit fiel ihr das zielgenaue Apparieren zusehends schwerer. Die Straße war ruhig, gesäumt von alten Bäumen, die vorsichtig die ersten Knospen des Frühlings entfalteten. Mehrstöckige, ehemals herrschaftliche Stadthäuser, dem Wandel der Zeit gemäß in mehrere Wohnungen aufgeteilt. Verstohlen blickte sie sich um. Abgesehen von einem gelangweilten Hundebesitzer, der auf der anderen Straßenseite zusah, wie sein Tier an der Hecke hingebungsvoll das Bein hob, und einem Autofahrer, der die Hoffnung auf einen freien Parkplatz nicht aufgeben wollte, war die Straße menschenleer. Sie zog eine kleine Pergamentrolle aus der Tasche und einen dünnen Holzstab, mit dem sie kurz auf das entrollte Pergament tippte. Sofort bewegte sich die Spitze des Stabs nach links, die Straße hinunter. Die Hexe steckte Pergament und Zauberstab wieder ein und machte sich auf den Weg in die angegebene Richtung.

Dreißig Minuten später saß sie mit Severus Snape und Janet Muir in deren Wohnzimmer und die Atmosphäre war gewittrig angespannt.

„Sie wundern sich über meinen Mangel an Kooperationsbereitschaft, Miss, eh, Mrs Granger-Weasley?"

Snape platzierte seine Kaffeetasse betont sorgfältig auf der Untertasse, bevor er beides auf dem Couchtisch abstellte.

„Kaum geht es um irgendwelche zwielichtigen Zaubertrankgeschäfte, kaum ist schwarze Magie im Spiel, fällt Ihnen prompt mein Name ein, Sie bombardieren mich mit Eulen..."

„...die Sie nie beantwortet haben!"

„...platzen in mein Wochenende und beschuldigen mich, dem Ministerium wichtige Informationen vorzuenthalten. Wie, bitte sehr, sollte ich darauf reagieren?"

„Ich beschuldige Sie keinesfalls, Mr Snape. Ich finde es nur etwas befremdlich, dass Sie es rundweg ablehnen, meine Bitte auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen."

„Ich kann Ihrer Bitte nicht nachkommen, Mrs Granger-Weasley, weil ich, wie Ihnen durchaus bekannt sein dürfte, keinerlei Kontakt mehr zu Zaubertränkeherstellern habe. Ich lebe unter Muggeln, meine Produktion ist ausschließlich für Muggel bestimmt und nur mit diesen mache ich Geschäfte."

„Genau das tut der Hersteller dieses sogenannten Wundermittels auch und..."

„Sie werden mich doch wohl nicht mit so jemandem in einen Topf werfen wollen?"

„Kann mir mal jemand sagen, worum es geht? Ich meine, wenn ihr euch hier schon in meinem Wohnzimmer streitet, wüsste ich wenigstens gerne, worüber," meldete sich Janet zu Wort.

Die beiden anderen starrten sie an. Janet schnitt eine Grimasse und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Severus und sie hatten gerade ihr Abendessen beendet, als die Türklingel Besuch ankündigte, welcher sich als Hermine Granger-Weasley entpuppte. Abgesehen von ein paar Telefongesprächen im Anschluss an die Geschehnisse bei Hermines Hochzeitsfeier, hatte Janet schon über ein Jahr lang keinen Kontakt mehr zu der Hexe oder deren Bekannten und Verwandten gehabt. Ob Severus jemals auf entsprechende Eulen von Minerva McGonagall reagiert hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Er lebte weiterhin in Schottland, sie in London, sie trafen sich nur am Wochenende. Denn trotz ihrer Liebe zueinander war ihnen beiden ihr persönlicher Freiraum wichtig und trotz ihres gegenseitigen Vertrauens und Verständnisses gab es Themen, die, vor allem von Severus' Seite, stets unausgesprochen blieben. Hermines unangekündigtes Auftauchen stellte also eine große Überraschung dar, nicht zuletzt aufgrund ihres fortgeschrittenen Babybauches, eine Überraschung, die bei Severus von Anfang an eher frostig aufgenommen wurde – und schon nach kurzem Wortwechsel lagen sich die beiden Magier in den Haaren.

Jetzt sahen sie Janet erstaunt an.

„Ja, tut mir leid. Ich kann weder Gedanken lesen noch bin ich über die Geschehnisse in der Zaubererwelt auf dem Laufenden," fauchte diese.

„Es geht nicht um die Zaubererwelt, Janet," begann Hermine geduldig, „es geht um dieses angebliche Wundermittel gegen Krebs, von dem du bestimmt schon gehört hast."

Janet nickte zögernd. Die Zeitungen waren voll davon, aber die Wirkung des Mittels war umstritten.

„Wir hatten den Verdacht, dass verbotene Magie im Spiel ist, haben die Tropfen analysiert und fanden unsere Vermutungen bestätigt," fuhr die Hexe fort.

Janet runzelte die Stirn.

„Und was ist daran so schlimm? Die Frage ist doch eher, ob das Zeug hilft oder nicht."

„Das ist es ja gerade. Es hilft nicht, es gaukelt den Kranken nur etwas vor. Anfangs entsteht der Eindruck, als ginge der Tumor zurück, aber später – das kann Monate dauern - kann er umso schneller weiterwachsen, auch wenn das Mittel vorschriftsmäßig weiterhin eingenommen wird. Es ist ein perfekt inszenierter, ganz gemeiner Betrug. Die Patienten bezahlen ein Heidengeld für die Tropfen, vernachlässigen die Muggelmethoden, die ihnen vielleicht wirklich helfen könnten und besiegeln damit ihr eigenes Todesurteil. Außerdem handelt es sich bei einer Zutat um illegale schwarze Magie, die auch in der Zaubererwelt verboten ist."

„Aber was hat Severus damit zu tun?" fragte Janet verständnislos.

„Für Mrs Granger-Weasley ist mein Name offenbar ein Synonym für unlautere Machenschaften in Verbindung mit Zaubertränken," erklärte Severus bitter.

„Das ist eine Unterstellung, Mr Snape und das wissen Sie ganz genau. Ich habe Sie nur um Hilfe gebeten, weil ich dachte, Sie kennen sich in diesen Kreisen aus und haben vielleicht Kontakte..."

„Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, die habe ich nicht."

„Aber Sie könnten Ihre Fühler ausstrecken, wo wir vom Ministerium nicht weiter kommen."

„Warum sollte ich die Inkompetenz des Ministeriums ausgleichen?" fragte Severus spöttisch.

„Wir sind nicht inkompetent! Immerhin ist es uns gelungen, das Mittel zu analysieren und die verbotene Substanz zu isolieren," entgegnete Hermine hitzig.

„Großartige Leistung! Sie haben sich auch lange genug Zeit gelassen dafür."

Janet sah hilflos von einem zum anderen, dieses Gespräch führte zu nichts, es drehte sich im Kreis, aber ihre Versuche, die beiden zur Vernunft zu bringen, scheiterten kläglich an der Tatsache, dass keiner sie beachtete.

„Was heißt hier ‚lange Zeit'."

"Drei Monate."

„Ach ja? Woher wollen Sie das denn wissen?"

„Weil ich Ihnen bereits im Januar..."

Er brach ab, sein Gesicht wurde zur ausdruckslosen Maske, nur zwei rote Flecken auf den Wangenknochen blieben als Zeichen seiner Erregung. Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn verblüfft an, Hermine war mitten im Anlauf zu einer weiteren Entgegnung erstarrt, der Mund stand ihr offen.

Janet räusperte sich.

„Severus?"

Er schüttelte nur unwirsch den Kopf. Dafür erwachte Hermine aus ihrer Versteinerung.

„Heißt das, der anonyme Hinweis kam von Ihnen, Mr Snape?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein verblüffter Hauch.

Severus presste die Lippen zusammen, offensichtlich war er wütend auf sich selbst und seinen Ausrutscher. Schließlich antwortete er mit einem ungnädigen Nicken.

„Woher wussten Sie von dem Mittel?"

„Aus der Zeitung, wie jeder andere des Lesens Kundige auch."

„Und dann haben Sie gleich Verdacht geschöpft und sich an die Analyse gemacht? Haben Sie die Tropfen etwa extra bestellt?"

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Nein, jetzt überschätzen Sie mein Engagement. Amy Macmillan hat mir davon erzählt. Ihr Bruder hat Darmkrebs, er fing an, das Mittel zu nehmen und alle sahen ihn schon als geheilt. Ich war einfach neugierig und habe eine Probe untersucht. Als das Ergebnis feststand, habe ich ihn gewarnt und hielt es außerdem für angebracht, dazu beizutragen, dem betrügerischen Hersteller das Handwerk zu legen."

„Das – aber – wir hatten ja keine Ahnung," stammelte Hermine.

„Nein, natürlich nicht," antwortete Severus lakonisch.

„Aber wieso wollen Sie uns dann jetzt nicht mehr helfen?" fragte die Hexe weiter.

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen, man konnte sehen, wie er sich zur Geduld zwang. Betont ruhig und langsam, wie zu einem besonders begriffsstutzigen Kind, formulierte er seine Antwort:

„Mrs Granger-Weasley, Sie waren einer der besten Schüler Ihres Jahrgangs, warum verstehen Sie nicht, was ich Ihnen sage? Hat die Schwangerschaft Ihre Intelligenz beeinträchtigt?"

Hermine fuhr empört in die Höhe, aber Severus ignorierte sie.

„Es ist keine Frage des Wollens – ich _kann_ Ihnen nicht helfen. Severus Snape, der zwielichtige Slytherin, der Todesser, ist tot, er wird nicht wieder auferstehen. Und Septimus Spane ist offiziell ein Muggel und ein vielleicht etwas eigenbrödlerischer, aber ansonsten unauffälliger, unbescholtener Mann, er bezieht seine Zutaten von Muggelgroßhändlern oder sammelt sie selbst in der Natur; er hat keinen Kontakt zu Geschäften in der Winkel- oder gar in der Nokturngasse oder zu Zaubertränkemeistern, ganz gleich, ob sie legal arbeiten oder mit den Dunklen Künsten liebäugeln. Ich kann keine Nachforschungen anstellen. Wenn ich es könnte, denken Sie nicht, dass ich es dann nicht schon längst getan hätte? Die Hersteller dieses Mittels werden alles tun, um ihre Spuren zu verwischen, was sie machen, ist unmoralisch und illegal, sie arbeiten im Untergrund, wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Ausland."

„Soviel wissen wir auch schon," entgegnete Hermine resigniert. „Wir haben bei der Zunft der Tränkebrauer bereits Erkundigungen eingezogen. Dort distanziert man sich entschieden von diesen Machenschaften und verweist auf die Spuren, die in die Muggelwelt führen. Werbung und Vertrieb erfolgen über das Internet, die Seiten gehören irgendwelchen Firmen im Ausland, die wahrscheinlich nur als Briefkästen existieren. Aber der Kern des Ganzen ist dieses angebliche Wundermittel und dahinter steckt ein Zauberer. Und da hatte ich gehofft, dass Sie uns mit einem Namen weiterhelfen könnten oder..."

„Mrs Granger-Weasley, ein für alle Mal: Ich bin kein Spion mehr, der sich mit Anhängern der schwarzen Magie einlässt und für die gute Seite die schmutzige Arbeit macht. Ich habe Ihnen diesen Tipp gegeben, damit sehe ich meinen Part als beendet an. Klemmen Sie sich selbst dahinter, fangen Sie an in der Nocturngasse, fragen Sie bei den einschlägigen Geschäften. Informieren Sie die Muggelbehörden von Ihren Analyseergebnissen, kooperieren sie mit der Muggelpolizei. Das Ministerium beschäftigt so viele Leute, unterhält Beziehungen zu allen möglichen Institutionen und zu anderen Nationen - bei Merlins verfilztem Bart, da werden Sie doch in der Lage sein, an die entsprechenden Informationen zu gelangen und den Betrügern das Handwerk zu legen."

Erschöpft hielt er inne und fuhr sich mit Händen über das Gesicht, massierte seine Nasenwurzel.

Hermine blickte eine ganze Weile nachdenklich vor sich hin und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe; dann holte sie tief Luft und sagte leise:

„Mr Snape – es tut mir leid. Ich habe es wohl noch immer nicht ganz verstanden, wie ernst es Ihnen mit dem neuen Leben ist. Es war unüberlegt und voreilig von mir, Sie um Hilfe zu bitten."

Janet beobachtete die Hexe mit bewunderndem Interesse, spürte, wie schwer es ihr fiel, einen Fehler zuzugeben. Severus hingegen zeigte keine Reaktion, sah stur geradeaus.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie belästigt habe."

Noch immer würdigte ihr ehemaliger Lehrer sie keiner Antwort. Hermine schluckte.

„Ich will jetzt nicht weiter stören – und vielen Dank für Ihren Hinweis."

Sie stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen und Janet sprang mit einem ‚ich bring dich noch zur Tür' hoch und folgte ihr. Severus legte den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas und schloss die Augen, blendete die beiden Frauenstimmen im Flur aus, wollte nicht wissen, was sie noch über ihn zu sagen wussten.

So fand ihn Janet, als sie ins Zimmer zurückkehrte. Die Sonne war längst hinter den Häusern verschwunden, es wurde langsam dämmrig im Zimmer, aber sie wollte noch kein Licht machen. Irgendwie passte die Dunkelheit zur Stimmung. Langsam setzte sie sich neben ihn und ergriff seine Hand.

„Ich hätte mich ganz aus der Sache heraushalten sollen, anstatt wieder einmal den Retter zu spielen," murmelte er und umschloss ihre Hand mit den seinen. „Oder hätte besser nur die Muggelbehörden informiert."

„Ich finde, du hast völlig richtig gehandelt. Und wenn – wie hast du es genannt? Dunkle Künste mit im Spiel sind, dann ist euer Ministerium bestimmt der bessere Ansprechpartner."

„Und prompt erscheint diese penetrante kleine Alleswisserein... Denkt, sie braucht nur zu pfeifen und sofort fange ich an zu tanzen... Glaubt, ich könnte so einfach für das Ministerium arbeiten, womöglich einen Bericht abgeben, in dreifacher Ausfertigung, unterschrieben mit ‚Severus Snape'... Irgendwann posaunt sie meine Existenz doch noch heraus – wahrscheinlich vor dem Zaubereiminister persönlich."

„Severus – sie hat sich entschuldigt."

Er brummte abschätzig.

„Warum nur gelingt es mir nicht, zur magischen Welt Abstand zu wahren?"

Janet musterte seine trotz der geschlossenen Augen angespannten Züge.

„Vielleicht weil du selbst ein Teil davon bist, Severus," sagte sie leise. „Vielleicht kannst du gar nicht davon loskommen, vielleicht – willst du es gar nicht."

Er riss die Augen auf und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Was redest du da - natürlich will ich es."

Sie entgegnete nichts, strich nur mit ihrem Daumen sanft über seinen Handrücken und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Das Stückchen Himmel über dem Nachbarhaus veränderte seine Farbe von graublau zu anthrazit, eine dünne, blassgoldene Mondsichel stand hinter den Schornsteinen.

Severus' Bewegung riss sie aus ihrer Meditation; er zückte seinen Zauberstab und entzündete mit einem lässigen Schlenker eine Schale mit Teelichten, die auf dem Couchtisch stand. Janet musste grinsen, war kurz davor, ihn spöttisch daran zu erinnern, dass man in der Muggelwelt für diese Aktion Streichhölzer zu benutzen pflegte.

Statt dessen fragte sie beiläufig:

„Wo wir schon dabei sind – hast du dich jemals mit Minerva McGonagall getroffen?"

Er studierte intensiv seine Fingernägel.

„Ja – zweimal – in Edinburgh," kam es widerstrebend.

„Und?"

„Es war – akzeptabel."

Wieder musste Janet ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Ein verstohlener Blick zu Severus zeigte ihr, dass er es vermied, sie anzusehen, sondern jetzt offenbar seinerseits den immer heller werdenden Mond bewunderte.

Sie fasste seine Hand fester und versuchte, überzeugend zu klingen.

„Ich glaube, du kannst sehr gut in beiden Welten zu Hause sein. In der Muggelwelt hast du dich jetzt eingerichtet, aber warum solltest du deshalb nicht auch Kontakt zu Zauberern haben? Ich hatte durchaus den Eindruck, dass die Leute in der Weasleyschen Küche sich gefreut haben, dich zu sehen und es ernst meinten mit ihrem Wunsch, dich nicht wieder aus den Augen zu verlieren. Sie werden deine Existenz auch an niemanden verraten – es sei denn, du willst eines Tages doch wieder zurückkehren."

„Mit Sicherheit nicht!" Seine Stimme, sein Gesichtsausdruck, seine Körperhaltung waren ein einziger Ausdruck empörter Ablehnung.

Janet seufzte begütigend.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und ließ sich wieder an die Rückenlehne zurückfallen.

„Würdest du denn mit mir zusammen sein wollen, wenn ich ganz als Zauberer lebte, Janet?" fragte er ernst.

Sie brauchte nicht zu überlegen.

„Wenn du mich schon fragst: Ich finde eine Kombination aus beiden Welten ungemein praktisch. Alleine dieses Apparieren. Ohne das hätten wir doch schon ein Vermögen für Flüge zwischen Glasgow und London ausgegeben. Es ist zwar kein besonders angenehmes Gefühl, wenn du mich dabei mitnimmst, aber seit du mir diese Tropfen gegeben hast, ist mir wenigstens nicht mehr so speiübel. Und dein Zaubertrank gegen Schmerzen – einfach großartig. Ich empfinde es geradezu als Privileg, mit einem Zauberer zusammenzuleben. Nur der Einsatz von Eulen zur Briefbeförderung, entschuldige bitte, aber, mal ganz davon abgesehen, was die Tierschützer dazu sagen würden, macht es eine riesengroße Sauerei, da bevorzuge ich die normale Post."

Er bedachte sie mit einem widerwilligen Lächeln.

„Du hast eine sehr pragmatische Art, die Dinge zu sehen."

Er wandte den Blick wieder ab und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Hände.

„Mein Vater war ein Muggel, meine Mutter eine Hexe. Es gab ständig Streit und meine Mutter hat am Ende ihre Zauberkräfte fast vergessen."

„Na und? Wie viele reine Muggelehen gibt es, in denen sich die Partner ständig streiten? In denen einer den anderen unterdrückt? Da spielen doch ganz andere Faktoren eine Rolle."

„Meinst du? Welche?"

„Na ja, ich denke, ob man den anderen liebt und vor allem auch respektiert mit allen seinen Macken."

„Ich habe so viele Macken, Janet," sagte er kaum hörbar, „Dass ich ein Zauberer bin, ist nur eine davon."

„Und ich liebe jede einzelne von diesen Macken, mein werter Zauberer," erwiderte sie ebenso leise und rückte ein Stückchen näher zu ihm hin.

Drei Wochen später füllte es die Titelseiten aller Zeitungen: Das angebliche Wundermittel gegen Krebs hatte sich als Betrug entpuppt und dank der wohlkoordinierten Zusammenarbeit der Kriminalpolizei mehrerer europäischer Länder war es gelungen, die meisten Drahtzieher der Sache ausfindig und dingfest zu machen. Den zentralen Figuren bei Herstellung und Vertrieb des Mittels, einem in Rumänien lebenden britischen Staatsbürger namens Cassius C. und einem in Dover ansässigen Ukrainer, der örtlichen Polizei bereits im Zusammenhang mit der Vermittlung billiger, osteuropäischer Arbeitskräfte kein Unbekannter, war es jedoch gelungen, sich der Verhaftung durch rechtzeitiges Untertauchen zu entziehen.

Severus Snape faltete den „Guardian" wütend zusammen und pfefferte ihn mit einem ungehaltenen ‚unfähige Hohlköpfe' in den nächsten Papierkorb. Die neugierigen Blicke der Passanten nicht beachtend, strebte er zum Eingang des noblen Einkaufszentrums in der Buchanan Street. Janet hatte übermorgen Geburtstag und er brauchte noch ein Geschenk.

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Charakteren und Plot._


	20. Chapter 20

_Zunächst vielen Dank an alle, die das letzte Kapitel mit einem Review belohnt haben, und dann geht's auch schon weiter – Endspurt._

**Kapitel zwanzig: Bereit**

„Du solltest dir nicht zu deutlich anmerken lassen, was du über diese Leute hier denkst," raunte Severus Janet ins Ohr, und als sie ihn empört ansah, fügte er spöttisch hinzu: „Dein Gesicht spricht Bände."

Er legte ihr den Arm um die Taille und sie folgten dem Kellner durch den eleganten Salon des Golfhotels zu einem Tisch an der Fensterfront, von wo sich eine atemberaubende Aussicht über das endlose Grün des Golfplatzes hin zum Leuchtturm mit dem schimmernden Hintergrund des Meeres und dem unwirklich anmutenden Schatten des seltsam geformten Granitklumpens von Alisa-Island bot.

„Wenn Sie hier bitte warten wollen, Madam, Sir. Mr Muir führt noch ein Telefongespräch, er hat versichert, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert und er gleich kommen wird. Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz, hier auf dieser Seite ist die Aussicht am schönsten. Darf ich Ihnen vielleicht den Tee schon bringen?"

Janet nickte verlegen angesichts des Übermaßes an professioneller Diensteifrigkeit und der Kellner verschwand.

„Sieh sie dir doch bloß mal an, diese Leute!" sagte Janet halblaut und ließ den Blick schweifen.

Severus tat es ihr unauffällig nach.

„Abgesehen von einer Vorliebe für pastellfarbene Kaschmirpullover sehen sie ganz normal aus," bemerkte er.

„Seit wann beurteilst du deine Mitmenschen dermaßen milde?"

„Solange sie mich in Ruhe lassen und nicht zwingen, auch solche Pullover zu tragen und einen kleinen weißen Ball mit Eisenstecken über große Rasenflächen zu katapultieren."

Janet musste lachen. Sein Pullover war dunkelgrau und mit seiner blassen Haut und der schlacksigen Figur stand er im Gegensatz zu den anderen, zumeist kräftigeren Herren, deren Teint man den häufigen Aufenthalt in der frischen Luft ansah.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso wir hierher kommen mussten. Wenn Liam mir etwas so wichtiges mitzuteilen hat, dass er das am Telefon nicht tun mochte, hätte er auch nach Glen Drole fahren können."

Severus zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich vermute, er hat es gut gemeint. Immerhin lädt er uns zum Tee ein."

Janet maß ihn mit einem kritischen Blick. Was war nur mit ihm los? Wieso war er heute so menschenfreundlich und verständnisvoll?

Wie auf ein Stichwort hin erschien der Kellner mit dem Teetablett und ordnete Teekanne und Tassen, Teller, Besteck, eine dreistöckige Etagiere mit verschiedenen Törtchen und eine Platte mit Sandwiches auf dem Tisch an.

Janet registrierte die Herrlichkeiten mit einen fassungslosen Blick.

„Lieber Himmel, wer soll das alles essen? Das ist ja wie in einem Wodehouse-Roman. Gleich kommt Bertie Wooster um die Ecke," stöhnte sie leise.

Severus lächelte verständnisvoll, aber ein wehmütiger Ausdruck verblieb danach auf seinem Gesicht.

„Es erinnert mich an Hogwarts," sagte er schließlich.

„Deine Schule? Da hattet ihr so was zum Tee?"

Er nickte.

„Muss ja ein enorm vornehmer Laden sein," meinte Janet kopfschüttelnd. Er blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig.

„Da kommt Liam."

Janet folgte Severus' Blick und konnte nicht umhin, sich wieder einmal über die Veränderung zu wundern, die mit ihrem Sohn vor sich gegangen war. Aus dem unbekümmerten, langhaarigen, Kapuzenpullover tragenden Jüngling war ein distinguierter Mann im eleganten Anzug geworden. Er hatte eine Karriere im Hotelfach begonnen und seine Sportbegeisterung hatte ihn sich bald auf Golfhotels spezialisieren lassen. Nach mehreren Jahren an der Algarve war er jetzt in einer verantwortungsvollen Position im Management dieses Luxushotels an der schottischen Küste, gar nicht weit von Severus' Wohnort entfernt.

Die Blicke der weiblichen Gäste folgten ihm, als er den Raum durchquerte. Der Traum aller Schwiegermütter, schoss es Janet durch den Kopf. Die Blicke der männlichen Gäste jedoch hingen an der jungen Dame, die Liam begleitete. Eine wahrhaft vollendete Schönheit mit goldblondem, langen Haar. Janet hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, konnte die Erinnerung aber nicht dingfest machen. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick zu Severus und stellte fest, dass in dessen Gesicht weniger Bewunderung stand als Verblüffung, ja Erschrecken fast. Kannte er sie auch? Woher? Wer war sie?

„Hallo Mum, Severus." Liam hatte ihren Tisch erreicht und grinste verlegen.

„Das ist Gabrielle," stellte er seine Begleiterin vor. „Gabrielle, das ist meine Mutter und Severus."

Man tauschte die üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln aus und setzte sich. Gabrielle war Französin, wie sich herausstellte, aber sie sprach ausgezeichnet Englisch und betonte, dass ihre Schwester mit einem Engländer verheiratet sei. Janet nickte und tarnte ihre fieberhaften Überlegungen, wo sie die Frau schon einmal gesehen hatte, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und nichtssagendem Smalltalk. Dieses Mädchen war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Severus schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Der Kellner brachte noch mehr Tee und die Beschäftigung mit Eingießen und Umrühren half über die verlegene Steifheit hinweg.

Liam rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum, Severus starrte weiterhin gedankenverloren in den Raum und Janet musterte immer wieder verstohlen die blonde Schönheit.

Schließlich räusperte Liam sich zu einem Entschluss.

„Also, Mum, Gabrielle und ich – wir kennen uns schon zwei Jahre – sie hat damals mit ihren Eltern in Faro Urlaub gemacht und – na ja, du kannst dir bestimmt denken..."

Er lächelte seine Mutter hoffnungsvoll an.

Janet lächelte fragend zurück, was ihrem Sohn ein gequältes Stöhnen entlockte.

Sein hilfesuchender Blick wanderte zu der jungen Frau und erntete dort ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, was ihn zu einem neuen Anlauf ermutigte.

„Also, Mum, um es kurz zu machen: Wir wollen heiraten."

Erwartungsvoll rückte er mit seinem Stuhl ein Stückchen nach vorne.

Janet nickte nachdenklich in die allgemeine Stille hinein.

„Tja, Liam, du bist volljährig, du hast einen guten Job, stehst auf eigenen Füßen – wenn ihr euch also liebt und denkt, ihr wollt zusammenbleiben und wenn Gabrielles Eltern auch einverstanden sind – meinen Segen habt ihr," sagte sie sachlich.

Liam lächelte dankbar, nickte eifrig, verschränkte seine Finger ineinander, löste sie wieder, änderte seine Sitzposition und schluckte, das junge Paar tauschte einen weiteren Blick. Es schien, als seien noch nicht alle Fragen aus dem Weg geräumt. Severus war aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurückgekehrt und musterte Liam und Gabrielle mit amüsiert-gespanntem Interesse. Janet versuchte, seinen Blick einzufangen. Was wusste er, was sie nicht wusste? Aber seine Augen verweigerten den Kontakt.

„Mum, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen. Hör mir bitte einfach zu und sag erst mal nichts. Es ist so, dass..."  
Er brach ab und sah hilfesuchend zu Gabrielle, aber diese wirkte jetzt genauso ratlos.

„Ihr bekommt ein Kind," vermutete Janet.

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht," wehrte ihr Sohn ab. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht."

Janet schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und was dann?"

„Mum, du wirst jetzt glauben, wir erlauben uns einen Spaß, aber ich versichere dir, es ist wahr."

„Liam! Hör auf, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Was ist wahr?"

Ihr Sohn spielte verzweifelt mit dem Teelöffel.

„Gabrielle ist eine Hexe!" platzte er heraus.

Janet sah ihn verdutzt an, dann fing sie an zu lachen, was offenbar überhaupt nicht den Erwartungen ihres Sohnes entsprach. Sein Gesicht nahm die Farbe reifer Erdbeeren an.

„Mum, bitte..."

„Super."

Janet wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen; vorsichtig fragend sah sie zu Severus, der daraufhin unmerklich den Kopf neigte.

„Severus ist ein Zauberer," verkündete Janet.

„Mum, bitte, lass den Quatsch. Ich meine es ernst," entgegnete Liam mit gepresster Stimme und das Rot intensivierte sich.

Janet hob beruhigend eine Hand.

„Ich doch auch, mein Sohn."

Sie holte tief Luft und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Es ist wahr."

Aber Liams Züge zeigten nichts als beleidigte Skepsis. Seine Stimme hatte einen leicht drohenden Unterton:

„Ich kenne deinen Sinn für Humor, Mum, und finde ihn jetzt gar nicht angebracht. Mir ist es bitterernst und..."

„Mademoiselle Delacour," mischte Severus sich mit ruhiger Stimme ein. Liam fuhr herum.

„Woher weißt du ihren Nachnamen?"

Severus ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, beachtete die Unterbrechung nicht.

„Mademoiselle Delacour," begann er erneut, „erinnern Sie sich an das Trimagische Turnier in Hogwarts?"

Gabrielles blaue Augen wurden groß.

„Ja, sicher," hauchte sie.

„Sie wurden damals von Harry Potter aus dem See gerettet," fuhr Severus fort.

Die junge Frau nickte eifrig und packte Liam aufgeregt am Arm.

„Es ist wahr, er ist wirklich einer von uns. Nur ein Zauberer kann davon wissen." Und zu Severus gewandt: „Waren Sie damals dabei?"

„Ich war Lehrer in Hogwarts," antwortete er leise.

Gabrielle nickte begeistert.

„Dann kennen Sie auch meine Schwester, Fleur."

Severus nickte.

„Und ihren Mann Bill und seine Brüder? Die Familie Weasley?"

Wieder nickte Severus, diesmal mit einem etwas gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

Janet erinnerte sich plötzlich an Hermines Hochzeit und wie ihr damals eine schwangere Frau von überirdischer blonder Schönheit aufgefallen war. Natürlich, das musste die Schwester gewesen sein. Apropos Hermine Hochzeit...

„Was sagen denn Ihre Eltern dazu," fragte sie, eingedenk dessen, was ihr Severus über Mischehen zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern erzählt hatte.

Gabrielle zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie sind einverstanden. Meine Familie ist sehr tolerant, was Beziehungen zu – Menschen mit anderen Fähigkeiten anbelangt. Meine Großmutter war eine Veela..."

Janet nickte verstehend und nahm sich vor, Severus später nach der Bedeutung dieses Wortes zu fragen.

... und mein Onkel Michel ist auch ein Muggel. Und meine Eltern mögen Liam sehr."

Sie strahlte und Janet konnte nicht anders, als mitzustrahlen.

Liam räusperte sich verlegen.

„Mum, Gabrielles Eltern kommen nächste Woche. Ich dachte, weil du ja noch Urlaub hast und sowieso hier in Schottland bist, wäre es eine gute Gelegenheit, euch kennen zu lernen."

„Na ja, von mir aus."

„Wir können uns wieder hier zum Tee treffen. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, ob Severus' Haus..."

„Definitiv nicht!" fiel dieser ein.

„Ja, also, dann hier. Wir telefonieren noch mal wegen eines genauen Termins."

Janet nickte und alle widmeten sich erleichtert wieder Essen und Trinken.

Schließlich nutzte Liam die Gesprächspause und wandte sich an Severus.

„Gabrielle hat mir erzählt, dass es hier in Großbritannien eine richtige Zauberergesellschaft gibt, mit Ministerium und allem, ist das wahr?""

„Ja," antwortete Severus kurzangebunden.

„Und gibt es hier in der Gegend noch mehr Zauberer?"

„Das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis, ich habe es vorgezogen, der Zauberergemeinschaft den Rücken zu kehren," entgegnete Severus kühl.

„Oh – warum das denn?" fragte Liam ehrlich erstaunt.

„Liam, das geht dich nichts an!" fuhr seine Mutter dazwischen.

„Aber du zauberst doch noch?" fragte Liam weiter.

Severus nickte.

„Warum habt ihr mir nie etwas davon erzählt?"

„Hättest du es denn geglaubt?" fragte seine Mutter. Und als er mit den Schultern zuckte, fügte sie leise hinzu: „Außerdem war es unwichtig."

„Genau! Das sagt meine Mutter auch immer. Es ist nicht wichtig, ob jemand eine magische Begabung hat oder nicht, was zählt ist der Mensch," rief Gabrielle und gab Liam einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Nun, da wären wir uns ja einig," bemerkte Severus trocken und richtete eine hochgezogene Augenbraue an Janet.

„Habe ich Aussichten auf ein Enkelkind mit magischen Fähigkeiten?" fragte Janet in die kühle schottische Nachtluft hinein.

„Ich denke schon." Severus lachte leise und trat zu ihr. In einer vertrauten Geste lehnte sie sich an ihn und er schlang seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper. So hatte damals alles angefangen, auf den windigen Mauern von Dunure, und immer noch genoss Janet die Geborgenheit seiner Arme, die Sicherheit und Wärme seines Körpers an ihrem Rücken.

„So ganz kann ich's noch nicht glauben," sinnierte Janet weiter. „Bin ich dann mit den Weasleys verwandt?"

„Keine Ahnung, Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse haben mich nie interessiert, aber auf jeden Fall wirst du nicht umhin kommen, Gabrielles Schwager Bill Weasley kennen zu lernen."

„Kommst du mit?"

„Wohin?" fragte er unnötigerweise.

„Zur Hochzeit."

Er zögerte, sie fühlte, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte.

„Ich habe da nichts verloren."

„Du bist mein Partner, Liam hätte es bestimmt auch gerne."

„Was ist mit Liams Vater?"

„Weiß nicht, Australien ist weit. Und wenn, er hat keine Ansprüche mehr auf mich."

Wieder seine Atemzüge, dazu die Geräusche der Nacht, das Rauschen des Baches.

„Ja."

Fast hätte sie es überhört. Sie lächelte.

„Ja?"

„Ja."

Behutsam drehte sie sich in seinen Armen um, reckte sich, versuchte, in der Dunkelheit seine Augen zu erkunden.

„Es ist Zeit," sagte er leise, „und – ich bin bereit. Mit dir – durch dich..."

Ende

_Herzlichen Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot_


End file.
